


All Inclusive

by onlymywishfulthinking



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, First Time, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, One Night Stands, Pornstars, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlymywishfulthinking/pseuds/onlymywishfulthinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (straight) guy ends up at an all gay hotel in Mallorca..</p><p> </p><p>  <em>(this story is currently on hiatus, sorry)</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mallorca

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta:d. English is not my native language.  
> Posted on LJ 2012-03-27
> 
> NOTE: All characters and relationships do not appear in all the chapters. This is WIP so new relationship tags will be added for every new chapter.
> 
> This is pure fiction meant for entertainment.

So there he was, pinned down against the soft sheets on a big bed in this luscious hotel room. He wasn’t entirely sure this was the brightest idea he’d had in his life, but he didn’t care anymore. He barely knew the man, or was he a boy?

He barely knew the manboy who had him in such a tight, but tender grip. He did know, the manboy was handsome, he must admit. And the manboy was charming, to say the least. The manboy was a very, very good kisser; that he didn’t know a minute ago.

It was strange how things he only fantasized about once a year, on his birthday to be exact because they kind of scared him, were now coming true. A week ago he would never have thought he’d be here in this hotel, with a manboy that God had graced with so many talents.

_-1 week earlier._

"Gate 12 is now boarding flight 475 to Mallorca; please proceed to gate 12 for flight 475 to Mallorca. We will be seating row 37 till 20 first. Rows 37 till 20." the sound system bounced across the filled airport along the steady noise of people and the occasional baby that was crying.

"That’s us" he said cheerfully, looking at the woman.

"I know. I’m not a fucking dimwit!" She all but screamed at him. She looked down at her boarding card. "And we are in row 16, idiot." She looked like a hyena.

Oh so she was in that mood. Her period must be coming on, he thought as he turned away from the monster. Lately it seemed like her period and pms-ing was a never ending circle of viscous comments and bitch-facing. It never seemed to have a day off. He was starting to wonder what he had ever seen in her, they had grown more and more apart the last year.

She was always working, covering the sports section for a local TV station. She was doing interview after interview with filthy rich footballers that kept slapping her ass as they passed her in the media section and she would always squeal with delight as they did. He knew. His friend David, the camera man, had told him. He wasn’t entirely unsure that she was having an affair.

And they weren’t having sex anymore. He hadn’t had her under him; it must have been six, no eight months now and much longer since he gotten a blow job. God he loved blow jobs. The noises it made, the wetness and the power he felt looking down on that… oh God, yes.

He looked around as he fumbled to get his bag up to his lap, pretending to look for his passport and boarding card. She would totally flip out if she saw that he was sitting there in the middle of the airport with a hard on. She would probably cause a big scene and call him a pervert. But he was just a man with needs like any other.

They were constantly fighting at home; it was kind of idiotic of him to think that a vacation to Mallorca was going to make things better. His brother, the travel agent, had convinced him it would be uplifting and entertaining getting out of the house, maybe spice things up and he had arranged the whole thing for him. He didn’t know why his brother even bothered trying to help him with this relationship, he didn’t even like her. No one in his family did. They must have a good point he thought. 

He looked at her as the stewardess with the speaker made her next announcement:

"Gate 12, flight 475 to Mallorca are now seating all passengers. Flight 475 to Mallorca; please proceed to gate 12 for boarding."

She had a strange look in her eye. She had received a text a little earlier on her phone, which made her look suspicious. He didn’t bother asking her who it was from as she had once made it clear that she thought jealous men were weak and ball-less. He rolled his eyes at the memory.

"You board now. I have to make a call first. I’ll meet you on the plane." There was no use to dispute her or ask why as it had been more of an order than a statement.

"Ok" he said taking his bag and going to the stewardess controlling the tickets.

"Hello Mister…" she checked his boarding card and passport "..Casillas. Have a nice flight." she smiled warmly at him. It felt good when someone smiled at him. Sure, it was her job to be friendly but it still felt good.

He boarded the plane and got to his seat, 16A window. He liked the window seat. He loved watching the ground quickly disappear beneath him and the clouds gather around him. He felt free when he was flying; maybe he had been a pilot in a previous life or maybe an eagle. And of course it was the luxury of having the wall to lean against when he got tired instead of accidentally falling asleep on the fellow passenger.

The stewardesses were moving around, closing the overhead compartments and checking so everyone had their seatbelts on. He almost hadn’t noticed that she; his worse half, was still not there. It had been such a nice and still moment without her bitching and moaning.

The head stewardess started to speak. "Welcome to SpainAir and flight 475 to Mallorca. We are now departing and ask all passengers to make sure their seatbelts are safely fasten and that all electronic devises are turned off. Please watch the instructional video we will now play."

He wasn’t sure what to do. Should he stand up and scream out ‘wait my girlfriend isn’t here’? Or should he act calm. He took out his phone and started to dial her number.

"Excuse me miss?" he said as the stewardess passed him and he put the phone down.

"Yes, sir?" she smiled. It was the same woman that had checked his boarding card earlier. She bent down and he could see her cleavage. His cock gave a little jolt as he tried to keep his eyes on hers.

"My girlfriend hasn’t boarded the plane yet. I don’t know why but.." he was interrupted.

"Miss Carbonero?" she asked knowingly.

The plane started to move.

"Yes" he frowned.

"Miss Carbonero has already informed us that she will not be accompanying us at this flight, Sir." There was that smile again.

"What?" He was confused. "Sh..she didn’t tell me." He felt embarrassed and could feel some of the other passengers looking at him, whispering.

"I’m sorry Sir. She notified me at the gate that she was unable to travel at this moment as she needed to attend to her mother who had just been rushed to the hospital."

That fucking liar! Her mother had died years ago and she didn’t even like her. She used to refer to her mother as a lying whore, to put it mildly. He was shocked. 

He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, crouching or he’d hit his head in the overhead compartment. The plane drove out on the runway.

"Sir, please. Sit down. We are about to depart." Her smile was fading and the other passengers started to look uneasy.

"But I want to get off." He said demandingly.

The plane was starting to accelerate now.

"Sir." She paused and said very professionally: "We have already started the takeoff procedure. I’m sorry your girlfriend failed to contact you about what happened. But you cannot leave this aircraft. And please turn your phone off." She pointed at the devise.

She pushed him down in his seat and quickly fastened his seatbelt. She was dangerously close to his untouched sex-deprived penis and he jumped a little from the accidental nudge she gave it before she sat herself down in the aisle seat just before the plane lifted. He quickly snatched up his phone, looking at the devils number and turned it off.

His eyes were as big as saucers as he looked out of the window amazed at what a conniving bitch he had for a girlfriend, if he even could or wanted to call her that now. He wasn’t entirely sure anymore.

The plane ride was a long four hour trip. All he wanted to do was to land and call ‘the drop out’ and scream at her, which he never did. His friends called him pussy whipped, and he was. And he had let her treat him like that for far too long now. 

He couldn’t sleep, eat, look out at the clouds, not even listen to music, because every song was about her; "You’re as cold as ice.. "

Next.

”Shoot through the heart and your to blame, darling you give love a bad name..”

Next one.

“Love hurts, love scares, love wounds and ..”

Goddammit! The lyrics fueled his anger even more. He clenched his fist as he pushed the forward button again.

“So many times you tried to take the best of me. So many times, now you're gonna take the rest of me. Better look at what you're doing before it's too late. It's a fine line you're treadin' between love and hate. There'll be a cold day in hell before I'm coming back to you..”  
He wanted to sing along, to belt it out right then and there. He wanted to make a musical about how much he despised her.

He turned the music off and made a mental note to only listen to classical music from now on.

What seemed like an eternity had finally come to an end. He was impatient. The stewardess gave him a consoling smile as he hurried off the aircraft, pushing through the crowd of people walking to the baggage carousel. He fumbled to get his phone on. It took forever to get reception. Finally it said Vodafone in his display. He dialed her number, pushing each button harder and harder.

"The person you have called cannot be reached at the moment." What a surprise. She turned her fucking phone off! He was steaming. "Please leave a message after the tone."

He had been waiting for this for four hours now, repeating speeches in his head, but when he finally got the chance to say it, he started to stammer. "Beep."

"I..what the.. fuck…" He shook his head and his hands were sweaty. He took a deep breath. "What THE FUCK do you think you’re doing? Hhm? You can’t just leave me on a fucking plane to Mallorca and not say anything!" He was gasping for air, his mouth was so dry, he felt like he had a handful of sand shoved in it.

".. It is over." He was surprised at how good it felt to say those three words. He smiled and nodded. A new energy was consuming him, he almost felt high. "Get your fucking things and get the fuck out of my apartment you .."

"Beep" The message was finished but he hadn’t noticed so he continued .."fucking lying cheating whore.. slut. I never want to see your ugly fuck face again, bitch."

He hung up. He was almost laughing now, his body shaking. People were looking at him like he was a psycho. He was starting to feel faint and he remembered he hadn’t eaten for six hours. He hurried to the baggage carousel. There were only two bags left, his and hers.

He grabbed his bag as it passed him. He just stared at hers. Should he take it? Throw it in a dumpster? Yes, he should, he grinned. He had never done a bad thing in his life but now the temptation was too big to resist. He started to walk towards it but with his bad luck a Spanair employee scooped it up and put a note on it before he could grab it. Of course the bitch had called to get it transported back. Shit.

He sighed and walked over to a bench to sit down. He called his brother.

"Iker, hi!" his brother sounded very cheerful.

"She left me in the airport and now I’m here in Mallorca alone."

"What? Is this about the hotel?" he asked sounding amused.

"What? No." what the hell was he talking about?

"No. She left me at Heathrow. I couldn’t get off the plane so now I’m here.. " He looked around "..in the Mallorcan airport."

"Oh, good riddance! She was so not your type!" His brother laughed. Sometimes his brother could be so insensitive.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway I’ve broken up with her now."

“Wow, big bro grows a pair! This calls for some serious celebration. Oh my God! You are so gonna love the hotel.” He giggled.

He shrugged. "No. I want you to book me on the first plane back to Heathrow. I’m not in a mood to go lying by a pool, with lovey-dovey couples."

"Oh come on, please bro. You if anyone needs a holiday. When was the last time you could just enjoy yourself without her bitching?" His brother had a point.

"I’ll call the hotel, tell them she’s not coming and ask them not to say anything about her to you."

"I don’t know" Iker said weakly, scratching his scruffy beard.

"It’s an All Inclusive 5 star hotel! You’ll love. It’s exactly what you need." He giggled again. Iker didn’t understand what there was for his brother to giggle about.

"You deserve it. Iker you are the kindest and most unselfish person I know and it’s about time you did something just for you." His brother sounded sincere. "And your birthday is coming up, so just enjoy yourself."

He surrendered. "Ok, ok I’ll go. What was the name of the hotel?"

"You won’t regret this! All my friends absolutely love this hotel." He sounded euphoric.

All his friends? All his brothers’ friends were gay. He cocked an eyebrow but let the thought pass as his stomach was growling for food.

He got the name of the hotel and made his way out of the airport into a taxi.

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked for the zillion time this day.

"The Member’s Club Hotel." He got a strange look from the man in the rear view mirror accompanied with a smirk.

His stomach growled again. He was so fucking hungry. He couldn’t wait to get to the buffet and stuff his face in all the food he hadn’t been allowed to eat for that controlling harpy he had had at home.

After a quiet 15 minute drive he was there at the Member’s Club. He looked up at the massive buildings appearing behind the big gates and the green luminous trees and flowers. Wow this place looked great, he was glad he let his brother convince him to go.

Another taxi pulled up next to him. A tall man with broad shoulders, ginger beard and amber brown hair stepped out of the taxi. He was followed by a much smaller man with blackish hair, not as muscular, but lean and very pretty. Even Iker, a straight man, appreciated the smaller man’s beauty, and his eyes were mesmerizing. They were a greenish Mediterranean light blue that sparkled and shone. You could drown in them, no lifeguard or life jacket could save you.

The small man was all but bouncing off the ground, he was chipper and cheerful. He had a contaminating energy that made Iker smile. He wondered what the two men’s connection was as they didn’t look like brothers or even friends. One was stone cold and the other bubbled with anticipation. And they couldn’t be father and son; they were too close in age. They were both wearing very fancy black suits, maybe they were business partners.

They got their bags out of the taxi and the taller man insisted on carrying them all alone but granted the smaller man to carry one small bag over his shoulder. He gave Iker a very penetrating stare as he passed him with all the bags, which looked like they weighed nothing given with what ease he was carrying them. Iker didn’t have that kind of strength.

The man’s eyes were burning at Iker as he caught him looking at the smaller man, he just couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful the boy was and his eyes. He looked up and met a death threat written in the well-built man’s eyes. He swallowed hard and turned to pick up his own bags.

He walked slowly behind the two men as he took in the sight of the huge hotel complex. The exterior walls were painted in a shiny white color and the whole thing was designed as an ancient Greek or Roman castle fortress, he imagined. 

A boy came running towards them, he couldn’t be more than eighteen or maybe twenty. He looked shy and clumsy. He was the piccolo it appeared from the suit he was wearing. He tried to help the tall man in front of Iker, but was rejected. He came over to Iker and said: "Hello Sir. Welcome to The Member’s Club. May I take your bags?"

He should give the boy a break; he was only doing his job so he let him carry his bags for him. In the corner of his eye he saw an older man in a white suit, keeping an eye on the piccolo. It must be the manager, Iker thought to himself. The man reminded him of his catholic priest he had as a child when he was an altar boy.

They made it into the big bright lobby with the reception. The floors were made of black shiny marble with something that looked like gold dust sprinkled on them. Nice calming music was playing in the background. He surely needed some calmness after the day he had.

"Ah the newlyweds! Welcome, welcome." The receptionist exclaimed as Iker and the other men approached him.

Iker frowned and looked around behind him. There was no one there except the shyish piccolo. Was this some kind of joke his brother had played on him? He was about to speak up and say that his girlfriend was not coming and they weren’t newlyweds. But before he could he was interrupted.

"Thank you!" The small man spoke in an excited voice; he was beaming, looking at the strong man next to him. Iker stared at him questionably, looking up at the taller man who was his..his husband? He didn’t have a problem with gay men; he just didn’t run into them that often, and they made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Mr. Alonso, Mr. Navas. We have put you up in our Honeymoon suite. It’s located at the fifth floor, accommodated with a private Jacuzzi and a magnificent sea view for your pleasure. " the receptionist informed.

The young man’s eyes glistened, even more than before, if it was even humanly possible. He squealed in delight. Iker started to look around. There were a few people, guests it looked like, moving through the lobby. They were all men, not a woman or child as far as he could tell. He got a funny feeling.

The receptionist, Gerard Pique his nametag said, looked at the piccolo standing behind Iker.

"Bojan, please show Mr Alonso and Mr Navas up to their suite."

He dropped Iker’s bags and fumbled with removing the bags from Xabi’s strong hands and ushered them towards the elevator. A protective arm snaked around Jesus’s slim waist as some men that passed them by looked dreamily into the beautiful boy’s heavenly eyes. He sure had the right name; Jesus, he was a heavenly creature, Iker thought, surprised by his infatuation of the boy.

Iker watched them disappear into the elevator and turned to give his details to the receptionist. He was given his room key and before he knew it Gerard called out; "Sergio" and a young man in a ponytail appeared next to him. "Show Mr. Casillas up to his room, 405."

Sergio gave Iker the once over, cocking an eyebrow before he hurried around the counter to pick up his bags. "Please follow me, Mr. Casillas." He said charmingly.

God the staff had probably had a good laugh about Iker’s situation, he thought. His brother was not the one to keep secrets or spare details.

He followed the man to the elevator and his eyes dropped to Sergio’s ass. It was round and looked very firm. He shook his head. He must be experiencing very bad sexual withdrawals, in order for him to now be checking out the bellboy’s ass and drowning in a beautiful married man’s eyes. And it wasn’t even his birthday yet.

They stepped into the elevator and stood there in silence before Iker’s stomach gave out a loud growl. He immediately clutched at it, as it would disguise the sound. Sergio smirked a little and asked: "Hungry?"

"Yeah" Iker laughed. He could feel the other man study his face and he looked down while he fumbled with is jacket.

"The dinner buffet is opening in 5 minutes. It’s located on the first floor. You can’t miss it." He was a very cheerful boy it seemed. Iker smiled in acknowledgment.

Sergio dropped the bags off in Iker’s room and went on his way. Iker sat down on the bed and pulled a hand through his hair while he let out a loud sigh. He fell back down on the bed and let his tense muscles relax.

What a fucking day it had been. He shook his head, which seemed to have become a habit throughout the day. He didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. His stomach reminded him that it would be wise to eat before he decided if he should laugh or cry, so he made his way down to the dining hall looking forward to a big load of chocolate cake for dessert.


	2. The newlyweds

"I can’t believe you got this beautiful honeymoon suite for us!" he squealed as he pranced around the spacious suite looking at the tasteful décor and the rose-petals that were spread across the big bed. 

Xabi loved seeing Jesus so happy. He was perfect. He was beautiful. He had never met anyone as innocent as Jesus and he had eyes one could barely look into for fear of heart failure.

Jesus was intelligent, tenderhearted and trustworthy. He could be shy at times around strangers but once you got to know him like Xabi did, there was no turning back; he would forever stay in your life, brightening it up with his almost naive like positivity.

And most importantly he was a virgin, Xabi’s own. Untouched and unspoiled. He was pure and immaculate. He was a god’s gift, literally.

Xabi was jealous by nature and he knew couldn’t be with someone who had had sex or relationships with others. The past lovers, he thought, would automatically be a natural threat to their relationship, that’s why he didn’t have any relationships before he found Jesus. He had had countless sexual partners, more than he cared to recall. ‘I’m not in love but the sex is good’, was his motto.

When he had seen Jesus at his local church, he knew he had to have him. Jesus was in preparations to becoming a priest when he was attending the church. Xabi was a successful businessman. He gave a large amount of money to his church every year. When he asked his priest about the boy with the piercing eyes, he had made the introductions. The priest knew Jesus was not made for the solitary life that priesthood provided. He deserved to be loved to the fullest and live a normal life and who better to love him than Xabi.

Jesus had been shy in the beginning but he couldn’t deny the attraction between them. Xabi took his sweet time courting Jesus. He knew he was a delicate flower that couldn’t be picked before he had fully blossomed. Xabi had to admit, it had been love at first sight. He had never been in love before. And now finally the day had come, they were married and he was to pick his flower or rather he was to deflower him.

Jesus sat down on the bed letting his fingers run through the rose-petals, taking in the scent they exuded.

"You like it, mi amor?" Xabi asked, already knowing the answer.

Jesus grinned "I love it. It’s beautiful, and the view." He looked dreamily towards the open balcony.

Xabi sat down next to him and put his arm around him while the boy leaned against his shoulder.

"My beautiful husband only deserves the best." He whispered into his temple before he kissed it.

Jesus looked up at him, his eyes watering. He tried his best to fight the tears away by pulling in a sniffle and blinking more than twice in a row. Xabi gently took his face in his big warm hands and stroke the tear away that had sneaked its way down Jesus’ cheek.

Those eyes of his husbands were magical. When he cried they turned a shining emerald green. They were starting to change color now as he was consumed by them. He parted his mouth and kissed him, his Jesus. He let his lips slowly lap over the younger mans. His tongue moved almost in slow-motion in and around Jesus’ delicate mouth meeting with its mate, letting them play.

Jesus had never even kissed anyone before he met Xabi. He had taught him well Xabi thought while Jesus was increasing the tempo of the sexy but almost sloppy kisses they shared. Xabi let his hands slide up and down Jesus’ tender body in a slow and steady pace, removing his suit jacket. Jesus was more than willing to do the same for Xabi and his jacket fell to the floor while Jesus was sucking on Xabi’s lower lip.

Xabi could barely contain himself anymore. His cock had grown rock hard in a second. He was to make love to Jesus for the first time. Just the thought of this moment, that he had been waiting for almost a year, nearly made him cum right then and there in his Armani pants.

He moved in on Jesus’ shirt and unbuttoned him quick and easy, he had a lot of training from his past. Jesus had a more hard time doing the simultaneous act of unbuttoning Xabi’s shirt and keeping his tongue in his husband’s mouth. Xabi helped him, by placing his hands on Xabi’s belt-bucket and undoing his shirt and tie himself. 

Jesus was moaning into Xabi’s mouth as the man had undone his pants and got them off of him and was now rubbing softly at Jesus hard cock, through his boxers. Xabi had also managed to get his pants off and all he was wearing was his Calvin Klein boxers and his Cartier watch.

He broke the kiss they had been sharing for the past five minutes and looked at his virginal husband’s red swollen lips that was glistening from Xabi’s saliva. He pushed him further up the bed and slowly followed, almost like a lion following his prey.

He grabbed Jesus’ tie in a quick snag as they were sitting in front of each other, pulling the smaller man’s face into his. They both were panting and sighing with every little touch and look they gave. He traced his lips over his man’s stunning face, feeling the softness of his skin. Xabi’s beard was rubbing into Jesus’ cheek but he didn’t mind. He had never felt so good in his entire life.

Xabi’s mouth travelled from Jesus’ cheek to his ear, dipping the tip of his tongue into it, hearing him give out a loud hum. He continued and swirled his whole wet tongue around his ear, taking it all in sucking on it gently back and forth. Jesus was shuddering in his arms, his head tilted back and his mouth hanging open, gasping. 

He slowly licked his way down the side of his neck biting into it ever so tenderly. Jesus’ cock tapped inside his boxers praying to be freed. Xabi’s cock had the same sensation as Jesus was rubbing at it willfully. Xabi let go of Jesus' tie and eased his boxers down the narrow hips before he removed his own, freeing the captivated members.

His big hands followed every curve on the slender man’s body, while Jesus was admiring the sight of his husbands throbbing cock. Xabi wanted to take in all of him, to know every little detail of this angel’s body. His hands slowed down on his firm ass squeezing into it gently, moving his hands around and over it. He squeezed the tight skin and pulled Jesus butt-cheeks apart over and over again before he grazed his slit with a finger, running it up and down.

Jesus almost collapsed from the touch and had to hold on to Xabi’s shoulders for support. He pushed him gently down on the bed and gave him a long kiss and made his way down, kissing a path to his lovers trembling virgin cock. He licked his lips and looked up at a blushed Jesus whose eyes had turned hazy from all the lust that he was bursting of.

He started to lick up and down the cock, sucking delightedly on the green vein running down it, watching it dance for him and feeling Jesus’ body tensing. He put his mouth over the top of Jesus cock and sucked on it while looking up at the effect it had on him. It made his own cock hurt with pleasure. He slowly took the whole thing in letting his tongue play around it, sucking harder and harder in his wet mouth. 

Jesus had planted one of his hands on Xabi’s head running his finger frantically through his husband’s hair and the other one holding on to his tie. He was close to the edge. His body was tensing up and his hips were thrusting, pushing his cock deeper and faster into Xabi’s slick mouth.

His whole body shuddered from the ecstasy he was feeling, giving a last thrust and screaming out "Ayy Dios Mio…Xabi!!" with his head fully tilted back as he came. Xabi swallowed it all and his own cock was now more than begging for some attention.

He crawled up over the boy who was completely exhausted, still gasping for his breath. Jesus’ hands came to Xabi’s face holding him there, looking into his eyes.

"Te amo." he whispered. He couldn’t believe the sensations his body was having.

"Te amo mi vida, para seimpre." Xabi replied kissing him tenderly before he carefully turned him around so he was kneeling. He wanted to make this moment special.

He had never seen such a beautiful ass before, and it was all his until eternity. He moved his hands up and down the plump naked ass teasingly slow, before he dove his tongue in the slit, opening his virgin up with the help of his hands. Jesus moaned loudly and his cock started to quickly come back to life.

He looked back over his shoulder and caught his reflection in the wall mirror. He saw himself be devoured by Xabi mouth. He was working him up, getting him wet and ready for his big throbbing cock. Jesus had to look away or he would come again, too quickly.

Jesus was gathering his strength for what he knew was going to happen. He both longed for it and dreaded it, not sure how it was going to feel. Xabi could tell his virgins mixed feelings and turned him back on his back, not letting Jesus’ head hit the pillow without his hand behind it, kissing him deeply and tenderly.

Xabi gasped as he drew his wet fingers over his aching cock that had been left unattended for too long. He took out a bottle of lube from the bedside table, which he had requested the hotel to place there. He squirted a good amount over his fingers and spread some on his dick that twitched from the cool sensation and the attention it was finally getting.

"Take a deep breath and just relax your hips, amor. Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop. I never want to hurt you baby." He said in a husky voice to his blue eyed virgin lying in front of him, looking nervous.

Jesus nodded, and Xabi pushed his legs up and placed them around his own hips. He carefully drew his finger along Jesus’ opening letting the lube marry with his skin. Jesus let out a low sigh to relax himself. They locked eyes and Xabi pushed the first finger into Jesus. He watched his lover’s facial expression go from low sighs to his head falling back, gasping for air. "oh Dios!"

He twisted his finger around and around in and out in a slow but steady pace. Jesus couldn’t say anything; he was too enwrapped in pleasure. His cock was already ready for action again. Xabi pulled out his finger and lubed up the other one next to it and carefully pushed them against Jesus’ rim until they were sucked into the juicy burrow. His hips bucked and Xabi placed his hand on Jesus‘ stomach, his cock throbbing beneath it.

Xabi’s cock was crying, seeping pre-cum. All he wanted was to shove his cock in and start ponding, but he knew Jesus’ couldn’t handle it, not now. This was the one moment he had to slow down and take his time getting Jesus ready, his virgin. He could barely think the word in his mind without coming.

He moved his fingers inside of him in a gentle but experienced way, working him up, getting him ripe and ready for his big cock. Jesus had a bad feeling it wouldn’t fit. Xabi removed his fingers. The time had come. He leaned up to Jesus and let his tongue slide over and in his mouth gracefully.

"Are you ready, mi amor?" He whispered against his mouth.

"Yes." He could barely hear the word but saw the approval in the glistening eyes.

He put his hand on his cock and moved it up and down Jesus’ ring, letting the lube cover it. He slowly pushed the head in and Jesus eyes widened, it was like his whole body was on fire. He moved his head in and out before he pushed in deeper an inch. Jesus moaned from the new discovered ecstasy, he couldn’t believe how good it felt and it only hurt a little bit.

Xabi stopped moving and let Jesus’ adjust to his size. He took the opportunity to suck on Jesus earlobe and take in his amazing smell. He couldn’t leave it for too long though, his cock was desperate to thrust. He gave a slow push in, his whole length inside of Jesus now. Jesus closed his eyes and just died, that’s what it felt like. His mind was spinning from all the new sensations he was experiencing. He was so glad he didn’t become a catholic priest. How could anyone live without this? He had barely started but he wanted more and more.

He pushed his hips down on Xabi, letting him know he could take a faster pace. Xabi gave Jesus a surprised smile and started to thrust faster but still careful to not hurt his beloved. Jesus was close to coming again and so was Xabi. Jesus reached down to touch his aching cock but his husband’s hand got there quicker and was pulsing his hand up and down it.

Jesus came clenching his circle around Xabi’s cock which made the larger man spill over the edge. Xabi came like he never had before. He was in love and the sex was good. He collapsed on top of Jesus who had his right hand over his face almost crying from the feelings rushing through his body.

Xabi rolled over to the right; afraid he was crushing his delicate flower that now had been plucked. His chest was heaving and he held Jesus right hand in his, feeling the golden ring that he had placed on his finger a few hours earlier. He smiled and looked over at Jesus, straight into the depth of the ocean in his eyes. He took out a few tissues and cleaned him off. Jesus smiled at him and put his head on Xabi’s shoulder, letting his hand flow over his husband’s hairy chest. They fell asleep, knowing they belonged only to each other.


	3. Did you see that dude?

"Did you see that dude?" Sergio asked as he came back down to the reception.

"Yeah" Bojan said dreamingly. "His eyes were so beautiful." He sighed.  
"I know! I have blue eyes but his were something out of this world, and his name is Jesus." Gerard was equally mesmerized.

"No not him!" Sergio scorned and slapped Bojan across his head, bringing him out of his day dream.

"Ouch, that hurt." Bojan pouted his lower lip, rubbing his head.

"The other dude! That was supposed to come with the girlfriend!"

"Oh him, Iker Casillas." Gerard remembered looking down in the registry.

"He was bringing his girlfriend? Here?" Bojan asked surprised.

"Yeah apparently his brother wanted to play a joke on them, anyway she ditched him at the airport and now he’s here, alone." Sergio loved gossiping.

"But he’s straight? Right? He didn’t look gay to me. He didn’t even try to grab my ass!" Bojan was sometimes being groped by the guests and he kind of liked it.

"Yeah but listen to this; apparently his brother caught him once on his birthday fapping off to a gay porn mag!" Bojan’s eyes widened.

"So his brother thought he should send him here and get his gayness out in the open." Sergio was more than amused.

"Yeah yeah keep it on a down low, his brother asked me not to say anything." Gerard said casually, flipping through a newspaper.

"And you told Sergio? Now everyone will know!" Bojan exclaimed snickering.

"Ouch!" he looked up at Sergio and rubbed his head again.

Gerard gave Sergio a quick slap on his arm and hinted that there was something interesting to be seen in the lobby.

Sergio, Gerard and Bojan looked at each other with grins on their faces as they studied the three handsome students that walked through the spacious lobby. They loved checking out their sexy guests.

***

"I can’t believe you did that!" Yoann blushed at the thought.

"Please" Cris pleaded. He was still hung over and had a massive head ache from the tumble he had taken this morning. They had gotten to bed at 9 am so it was actually breakfast rather than dinner they were heading to.

"Damn, I wish I had a camera so I could have filmed it." Lukas laughed.

"Shut up Podolski!" he shoved his friend playfully as the trio all laughed together and headed to the dining hall.

***

Sergio leaned closer to Bojan and Gerard as they slouched over the reception counter and whispered:

"See that super tanned dude, Cris? Well one of my friends said that Cris was so drunk at the stripper joint last night that he got up on stage and crawled along the floor while he tore off his clothes."

"No!" Bojan was intrigued.

"And then he humped around the pole..." "Naked?" Bojan interrupted.

"..before he slipped and fell, hitting his head on a chair" Sergio continued.

"Hoohohooho" Gerard laughed holding his stomach. He sounded like Santa Clause. Sergio pinched his arm to make him shut up as Cris gave them a look but continued his story as soon has Cris looked away.

"But get this! Apparently they got everything on the surveillance camera and have already put it up on YouTube! I almost pissed myself when I saw it." Sergio lived for gossip and Bojan’s eyes grew enormous.

"No, you can’t watch it now Bo." he said, knowing Bojan. "Guardiola would kill you if he found out. You know he got a system on the computers that shows what we been doing, right?"

"That’s how Zlatan lost his job and now you’re here." Gerard reminded. Bojan pouted.

“What the fuck are you doing standing here?” A man dressed in a chef’s hat and apron appeared behind them.

The trio jumped from the sudden loudness "Shit Carles!" Sergio said mostly from the embarrassment.

"You two!" He pointed at Bojan and Sergio. "Get your fucking asses to the kitchen and help me get the fucking food out! Now!"

They hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the food that had been prepared by the kitchen staff. The dining-hall was starting to fill with guests. Sergio never knew any other people to be as punctual as the All Inclusive guests.

His eyes caught on Iker that had made his way to the drink machine and already downed a glass of coke. He looked uncomfortable and Sergio wondered if he had realized that he was at an All Inclusive Hotel for gay men yet.

***

Iker was starving. He got a plate and filled it up. In five minutes he had finished it and went up for seconds. While he was getting his coke from the drink machine he looked around the dining hall. There were only men there, one more colorful than the other. Could it be? Was this some kind of gay hotel? The odds were not in his favor.

First it was the married men arriving when he did; the lobby only filled with men and now the dining hall. Only men. He hadn’t seen a woman since he got into the taxi. He had to call his brother as soon as he got up to the room to get an answer. He couldn’t believe his brother could be so cruel to him. 

He watched three youths sitting at a nearby table, laughing while they ate, one prettier than the other. He turned and looked to his other side and saw two men looking very uneasy. They were barely touching their food and looked like they were mostly drinking the free alcohol.

***

"Are you gonna look like that the whole fucking holiday?" the darker man snarled. "You wanted to come here, not me."

He got an ice cold stare from his blonde companion. He stood up, his chair scraping the floor in a loud screech. Everyone looked at the blonde who stormed out of the dining hall in his neonpink hotpants and white tanktop. He was hard to miss.

"Guti!" the man left by the table called out, rushing after him.

Sergio had a grin on his face, dying to tell someone what he knew about the drama everyone had just witnessed. Bojan looked at Sergio as they started filling the dessert table. He knew Sergio knew what was going on between the men that had rushed out. They got back to the kitchen and Sergio nudged Bojan in the side.

"I don’t know why the dude even bothers."

"Who?" Bojan said pleased to hear some more gossip.

"The handsome one."

"Which one?" Bojan said honestly. He thought they both had their own unique attraction.

Sergio sighed. "Raul, the one with dark hair, the handsome one. The other one is just pretty."

Bojan nodded trying to simultaneously listen to Sergio and stack the clean plates.

"Anyway, the blonde dude, Guti, is mad because Raul, the handsome one, is still married to his wife who won’t divorce him. If he divorces her he will lose custody of his sons, because he was like an alcoholic once and smoked weed because he had financial problems."

Bojan was amazed. "How do you know all this?"

Sergio chuckled and looked proud. "I got my sources!"

"You should be a private detective." Bojan said sincerely.

"Do you want to hear the rest or what?"

Bojan nodded and kept stacking the plates while Sergio organized the cutlery.

"So of course Raul loves his children so he stays with her and even fucks her!"

Bojan looked like a child at Christmas. He knew he shouldn’t rejoice in other people’s misery but this was too interesting not to get into.

"And guess what?" Queue dramatic pause.

"She’s pregnant!" Sergio was bubbling, almost jumping up and down at the rush to tell such dirty secrets to another.

Bojan’s conscious came over him and he said: "Well, that’s not so nice for his boyfriend. I would be mad too."

Sergio rolled his eyes and he almost sounded mad. "What is he supposed to do? Get divorced and lose his kids? That stuck up blonde diva should be happy he hasn’t kicked him out, apparently he’s like a sex-addict; he went to rehab an all but he still couldn’t stop fucking around that’s why Raul started fucking his wife again." Sergio hurried the words out.

"Oh." Bojan was intrigued again.

"Yeah and last year when they were here, he, Guti, threw his drink at me because I forgot to but a fucking pink umbrella in his cosmopolitan! Can you believe that bitch?" he said tossing his hair back.

"And then he fucked me in the cleaning closet."

Bojan’s mouth had just hit the floor.


	4. Fine specimens on display

After dinner Iker had gone up to his room and called his brother and asked what the fuck was going on. Why had his brother sent him to an all gay hotel? His answer was that Iker needed it. He needed to let go of his fears and learn to live more carelessly more freely and happy. He needed to look inside of himself and find out what he really wanted. He hated when his baby brother was right. Oh and there was that incident with the gay porn magazine as well.

Iker had also gotten a text from his now ex-girlfriend saying she didn’t want him to call her anymore and leave her the fuck alone. She had some nerve! That bitch! She should leave _him_ alone!

He sat on his bed looking at his suitcase. He still wasn’t sure it was a good idea to stay at the hotel. His phone rang. It was his friend David, the cameraman.

"Hi Becks."

"Iker... ehm.. Where are you?" he sounded confused.

"I’m in Mallorca" he sighed heavily. It was better to just say it. "Ok to make a long story short, Sara left me at the airport, I’m here in Mallorca alone and I broke up with her." It felt surprisingly good to say.

"Oh, are you ok?"

"Yeah I’m fine. It was inevitable and I’m glad I’m finally free of her!"

"Well, I don’t know if I should tell you this but.." he paused.

"What? Tell me what David?" He tensed up. "Just tell me."

"Well she came in to the studio a few hours ago saying she is ehm.. now the official girlfriend of ..ehm, John Terry."

Iker gasped. "John Terry, that football player?" he couldn’t believe it!

"Yeah. I’m sorry mate."

"I knew that whore was cheating on me! I knew it!" he clenched his fist and stood up.

"I’m sorry Iker. I never should have told you." David said feeling horrible.

"No, no I’m glad you did; now I know I want to stay here at the hotel even if they are gay, the lot of them." he laughed.

"What, where are you again?"

"I’m at this hotel for gay men. My.." he was interrupted.

"I didn’t know you were gay or even bi!" David said, his voice rising. He had had a crush on Iker since the day he had seen him with Sara at the station.

"I’m not." Iker bit his lip. There was a pause. "Actually I don’t know what I am anymore.” He pulled his hand through his hair. “I don’t know."

"Well you know I’m always here for ya, mate." David said sincerely.

"Yeah I know, thanks Becks." He smiled.

"Iker, I gotta go, we are shooting a story in a sec so, but call me if you need to talk or anything, I know what you’re going through so, don’t hesitate all right?"

"Sure, I will thanks again Becks. Bye."

"Bye."

Iker smiled as he hung up the phone. David was actually the only good thing that came for knowing Sara. They had a lot in common and always had a laugh together. And Iker had to confess, David was a very attractive man and a hell of a lot nicer than his now ex-girlfriend!

It was decided. He was going to stay. He unpacked his suitcase and walked out to the balcony taking in the sunset and the beautiful view. As he stood there leaning on the railing he heard strange sounds coming from somewhere. He wasn’t sure what it was. He tried to concentrate blocking out the sound of the hotels disco music. It sounded like someone was crying softly. Or was it moaning?

It started getting louder and louder and it dawned on him that some people were having sex in the room next to him and their balcony door was open. He was oddly aroused, knowing there was probably two men going at it. _“Di più, ti prego!” _What was that, Italian? He felt ashamed listing in and decided to go down to the bar and clear his head. He wasn’t ready to listen to guys fucking each other in the next room just yet.__

__He came down to the bar and saw the boy that showed him to his room, Sergio was his name right? He was talking to a blondish boy sitting there, face filled with freckles. Whatever Sergio was saying was working as the freckled boy blushed and grinned. Iker wished he had that kind of confidence to flirt with guys, and girls of course._ _

__Iker sat down at the bar a few stools away from the boys he was watching in envy. A shorter, dark haired boy walked up to them and Sergio slid his hand across the freckled boy’s knee before he moved on around the bar. Iker ordered a Corona and started taking in the concept that he was there and that he would stay the whole week and maybe just maybe even hook up with one of the fine specimens on display even though it felt as far off as getting back with a certain female._ _

__***_ _

__"Fernando!" he said grinning._ _

__"Francesc!" Fernando retorted almost singing it out. They laughed as they looked at each other. They had been best friends for over 10 years and knew each other like they knew themselves. Cesc nudged Fernando playfully in his waist._ _

__"What’s going on?" He couldn’t stop grinning. He knew Fernando was crushing on Sergio since they had been greeted by him in the reception three days earlier._ _

__"Nothing" Fernando said, biting his lip looking over at Sergio who was mixing drinks. Sergio caught his eye and winked at him before he turned away smirking knowing he was half way in._ _

__"Good because I told those guys.." Cesc turned and pointed at a table with three guys “..that we’d join them.” Fernando turned and looked before he quickly turned back to Cesc._ _

__"What?" he whispered, as if someone would hear him over the loud music. "But that guy Cris is so argh ewuy! He keeps looking at me like I’m a piece of meat he wants to devour."_ _

__"You mean the same way you are looking at a certain hotel staff member?" Cesc laughed as Fernando rolled his eyes at him. "Don’t worry, I’ll sit next to him, I won’t let him feel you up princess!"_ _

__Fernando frowned, looking like a three year old child._ _

__"Come on! The other two are cool, Yoann and Lukas, come on, please?" Cesc pleaded. Fernando looked at the other two guys who _were_ cute and seemed decent, while he ignored Cris’ haunting eyes. Then he looked over at Sergio who was busy talking and laughing with other guests. He pouted his lower lip and gave in._ _

__"Fine."_ _

__Cesc hurried over to the table and sat next to Cris as Fernando moseyed after him sitting himself next to Yoann. Cris looked a little annoyed but he still had a good view of Fernando. They ordered in a batch of tequila, lime and salt that was downed and reordered again and again. Cris was of course the one to display his great capacity in drinking the most._ _

__Fernando didn’t see how anyone could like Cris. Not only was he obnoxious and greasy. He presumed that he was irresistible and that everyone wanted to fuck him. And his clothes, what the hell was that about? He had never seen anyone dress like Cris; it was very different to say the least!_ _

__"OHHH I love this song!" Cris screamed out as DJ started playing ‘Love Sex Magic’ by J.T and Ciara. His chair almost flung from under him as he hurried off to the dance-floor shaking his pelvis like he was Elvis reincarnated, calling out to the others to join him._ _

__Cesc must have a death wish, Fernando thought as he watched his best friend dirty dance with the grease monster. God only knew what STD’s he carried. Fernando had never been so disgusted with a person before, he even surprised himself._ _

__He looked over at the bar where Sergio was chatting with a pale guy that looked out of place. He knew deep down Sergio was a player and probably, well most definitely shagged most of the guest there so it was just a bad idea to let himself fall in love with him as it would only hurt so much more when he had to leave._ _

__He felt a hand grab his arm and looked up at Lukas’ smiling face. He let himself get dragged to the dance floor and let the alcohol set him free of his shyness as he danced his ass off, not even caring that Cris was staring at him like a starving beast the whole time._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di più, ti prego - more please


	5. You want a One Night Stand?

"Can I get you another?" Sergio asked Iker, holding up a cold Corona in his hand.

"Yeah why not."

"Get me one while you’re at it!" a blonde man said as he sat himself down next to Iker.

Iker turned his head to look at the man that had chosen to sit next to him even thought there were a row of empty bar stools available. The man met his eye and offered him his hand.

"Hi, I’m Guti."

"Iker" he replied shaking Guti’s hand. He remembered him from earlier at dinner. How could anyone forget? 

Sergio sat the beers down at the bar in front of them. "I didn’t know you drank beer." he smirked at the blonde.

"Well, I do, occasionally." Guti took a long sip from the bottle and swallowed. "But give me a Screaming Orgasm just to be sure."

"You wish!" Sergio chuckled before he turned in bafflement looking at Iker who was coughing like crazy. Iker knew there were some drinks with embarrassing names out there but he never thought people actually ordered them. He was wrong. Guti started to pound Iker’s back gently helping him to catch his breath again.

Iker cleared his throat and quickly wiped the tears away that had appeared from his lack of breath before he took another sip from his beer and cleared his throat. Guti had stopped the pounding and moved over to a slow stroking motion over Iker’s back. And of course Iker’s cock reacted to it, starting to fill with heat. It had been so long since anyone had touched him.

He closed his eyes for a moment wishing they were in his room, there he would just let this Guti guy do whatever he wanted to him, he didn’t even care who it was, he just wanted to fuck and be fucked. He opened his eyes again and came to his senses and kindly pushed Guti’s hand off his back as he said: "I’m ok now, thanks." His mother had taught him to be polite.

Sergio came over with the Screaming Orgasm and a pink umbrella and Guti started to sip on it immediately. Sergio leaned casually over the bar as there was no other guest that needed his attention.

"So where’s Raul? Is he still looking for ya? You didn’t hide out in the cleaning closet like last time did ya?" Sergio mocked.

Guti gave him an angry look. "No. He’s talking to his wife." 

Sergio was enjoying this.

Guti took another sip of his drink. "They were discussing baby names." His voice was straining and he looked sad for a second before his temperament quickly changed. "And I couldn’t sit there listening to that shit so I went to the balcony and guess what? The Italian porn stars were still at it! Fucking each other silly. I couldn’t just stand there and listen to that too, and not get any myself!"

He twirled around in his barstool and looked out over the dance floor where there was a bunch of hot young men dancing. Iker just kept his mouth shut and ate a few peanuts. Guti let out a loud sigh and turned to look at Iker.

"You want a One Night Stand?" Iker almost choked on the peanut this time and Sergio was laughing hard "Way to be subtle!" 

Guti knew what he was doing. He could tell by the look of Iker that he wasn’t used to being out on the gay scene and wanted to have some fun with him, see how far he could push him. And he had big hunch that Iker was a virgin or at least inexperienced when it came to men, and who would say no to that? Not Guti anyway he wouldn’t say no to anything, not even that curly haired chef he had seen scolding the staff at numerous accounts.

Iker stared at the blonde who looked awfully relaxed and casual. He had probably done it a million times before, Iker thought.

"Or maybe you fancy a Blow Job?" Guti cocked his head looking steady at Iker.

Iker’s heart was pounding so fast now and he was blushing and his cock was twitching a little in his pants. "Give him a Blow Job Serg and I’ll have a Wet Pussy just for the hell of it!" Iker looked confused. He wasn't sure if Guti was talking drinks or actual proposals.

Sergio turned and started to mix the drinks. Guti gave Iker a naughty look and leaned in closer to him whispering; "If you want a real one night stand, I’m your man." He bit his finger and let it twirl between his teeth. Iker swallowed hard and licked his lips before he downed the rest of his Corona. 

Sergio came back with the drinks as Raul came walking into the bar. Guti’s eyes lit up and he snatched the Blow Job from in front of Iker and handed it to Raul.

"I got you a Blow Job or maybe you prefer a Wet Pussy?" he held up the drinks to his lover as he looked gloomily at him. Raul took the Blow Job with his left hand and grabbed Guti’s neck with his right. Iker watched in amazement as Raul snogged the face off of Guti, right there in front of him.

They were both out of breath when their moist mouths parted. Guti downed his Wet Pussy and stood up, his eyes still fixed on Raul who looked like a horny teenager. Raul put his drink down on the bar and grabbed Guti’s hand and before he knew it they were off to fuck each other senseless, Iker imagined. Sergio just groaned in envy.

Sergio moved the Blow Job in front of Iker. "Here you go. He didn’t touch it."

Iker made a mental note that drinks had stupid and confusing names. He looked at the drink; it was in two colors dark brown and beige and topped with whipped cream. He had never seen a drink like that before. He had never seen two men suck each other’s tongues off in front of him either so he thought what the hell!

He took the drink in his hand and held it up. He wasn’t sure how to do it, lick the cream off first or push the whole thing in and suck out the liquid through the cream? He chose the latter and managed to spill half of it over his shirt.

"Shit!" he wiped his chin off with the back of his hand and got all sticky from the creamy liquid. If this was how it was drinking a blow job, how messy would it be to actually give a real one? He shook his head, why were those thoughts constantly popping up in his head?

Sergio handed him a napkin while he tried to hide his amusement. "You wanna try that again?"

"No, no." Iker got up from his stool and wiped himself some more. "I think I’ll call it a night."

"It’s free, all inclusive!" Sergio tempted but Iker'd had enough. He stumbled a little as he backed away slowly from the bar. He was feeling a little tipsy. Normally he didn’t drink at all. He only really drank at his office Christmas Party and his birthday. His birthday that was six days later.

He waved goodbye to Sergio and tried his best to keep his balance up to his room where he fell down on the bed face first. His eyes started to shut and he was about to drift off but he kept hearing those sounds again. The ones that Guti also had heard and they seemed to get louder and louder, moans, grunts, sighs and curse words, Jesus and God was also mentioned. He let himself get rocked to sleep by the sound of men fucking each other in the other room and he had never had such a good night’s sleep before.

 

***

Raul pushed Guti inside the hotel room. His whole body was filled of pent up sexual fever. He didn’t like displaying emotions in public so that kiss he gave Guti in the bar was a once off, he owed him that. He decided they should take the stairs up to the room so Guti didn’t have a chance to do something reckless in the elevator, that man had a very lively imagination.

But now that they were inside the room, away from prying eyes he could do whatever he wanted to that blonde son of a bitch that loved pushing him to the brink of what he could tolerate. He loved him but he had no idea why. His wife had asked him years ago and he had no answer then and non now.

Raul looked like a raging bull, his chest heaving, his eyes dimmed and fixed at Guti. He unbuttoned his shirt fast, not looking down once. Guti was splayed out on the bed, already undressed and with that permanent teasing look in his eyes. His cock was already hard and ready to play.

"Why must you always break my heart?" Raul asked as walked up to his lover and traced his finger over Guti’s heart before he forcefully flipped him over on his stomach. 

"Because you always break mine." Guti answered; his mouth on the pillow. Raul placed a hand under Guti’s stomach and pulled him up on all fours before he slapped that white ass of his. Guti looked back at him with that naughty, naughty smile of his. He loved it rough.

Raul leaned over and got the lube and condom from the bedside table. He pushed two fingers in Guti’s ass knowing it would hurt a little just as Guti liked it. Guti’s head was hanging down, mouth open. Raul pressed himself in and took long slow strides to tease the man under him. Guti tried to push back but Raul only got a tighter grip around Guti’s hips and held him in place.

"Don’t tease me!" Guti threatened and he let his left hand pulse up and down his own dick in a more rapid speed.

"Or what?" Raul still fucked him teasingly slow, watching as his whole length moved in inch by inch.

"I’ll get someone else."

Raul increased his speed. "You belong to me, remember that." He started thrusting harder and harder. Guti couldn’t speak anymore except for the word "Oh"

The sweat was oozing down Raul’s forehead and chest as he let the last thrust finish him off collapsing on Guti’s back. Guti needed a few more jerks to come. He let the weight of Raul crash them down on the bed. Raul pulled him in close to a spoon position, his warm breath tickling Guti’s neck.

"You should talk to your wife more often" Guti said, feeling Raul’s warm breath increase on his neck as he laughed.


	6. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2

Fernando woke up in a loud yelp. His panting was the result of him fucking Cris over a table while there was a crowd watching them and cheering him on in his dream. The sweat was oozing out of him from the sexual rush. He shivered at the shame of having dreams about the sleazy Cris.

Even though it was just a dream that he couldn’t control, he still felt dirty. He sighed in disgust and cursed himself. He turned his head and looked over at Cesc’s bed to make sure he hadn’t noticed his wet dreaming. The bed was empty and still made up; it hadn’t been slept in.

"What’s up?" Cesc popped his head out from the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

Fernando just looked like a question mark. He hoped to God Cesc hadn’t been sleeping with Cris. He only wanted what was best for Cesc and Cris surely wasn’t.

Cesc removed the toothbrush from his mouth and tried to talk with the foam bubbling out over his lips. "I thought I heard a scream."

"Oh ..that." Fernando said slowly looking for a quick excuse. "Uhm.. I got a leg cramp!" He clutched his calf and started massaging it hoping his best friend would fall for it.

"Mmmm" Cesc said before he returned to the sink.

Fernando quickly got up out of the bed. His head was spinning from last night’s drinking. He caught his reflection in the mirror and saw the obvious hard-on in his boxers. How was he going to hide it from Cesc? He knew if Cesc saw it he would start asking questions even if he was just joking but then Fernando would blush and reveal himself. He hated how easily his cheeks blossomed up at any embarrassing moment or sexual thought.

As soon as Cesc came into the room Fernando grabbed at his dick and ran quickly into the bathroom calling out that he was pissing himself. He hoped the lie worked.

It was difficult to get the pee in the toilet instead of on the wall. He had to hold it down and the stronger he pushed the harder it grew. He flushed and let it go. He looked down at it with anger as it looked up at him with want. Sometimes he wished he was a girl, they had it so easy. They never had to worry about their sexual excitement showing in their pants or peeing on the wall when they had an in welcomed hard on.

He closed his eyes and saw images of his dream with Cris. He felt both turned on and sick by it. Why was this happening to him? He pulled his boxer off and stepped into the shower. There was only one way to get rid of this painful pleasure, as it had made it clear it wouldn’t die down by itself.

The cold water ran over his face and light tanned body that was starting to get more and more covered in freckles. He shivered. He still hadn’t touched it but he was starting to give in to the burning need. It was almost starting to hurt.

He kept his head tilted back and laid his hand around the throbbing hardness. He moaned as the feelings rushed over him and he ran his hand down to the shaft and slowly up again. He tried to concentrate on Sergio and his big full lips. He tried to imagine them around his dick, sucking, licking. But it didn’t matter how hard he tried to block Cris out, the vision of the dream still haunted him.

He started pulling harder to come to an end. He had never wished a hard on away before like he did this one. He just wanted it to be over. His eyes were clutched shut and his mouth hanging open. He bucked his hips over and over again as he let himself fuck Cris in his mind while he frantically wanked himself. It didn’t take long to come. He let out a grunt and bent his knees as he splayed the shower door with the cream coming out of him.

He tried to catch his breath as he gently stroked the last sensations out. "Fuck" he sighed and pulled his hand through his wet hair and leaned against the wall for support. Damn that Cris! He hated him and now he couldn’t stop being turned on by him. Hate and sexual desire was a bad combination. It made him want him and hate him so much more. He lathered his body up with the soap trying to wash the sinful thoughts away.

He dried himself off and walked into the room with the towel around his waist. Cesc was sitting out on the small balcony, his feet probed up on the table, smoking a cigarette. Nando cocked an eyebrow at him, he hated cigarette smoke.

"What?" Cesc exclaimed, knowing his best friends feelings. "I’m on holiday! And I’ve been waiting forever for you! What the hell were you doing in there? Wanking off to the whole hotel staff again!" he chuckled and sucked in the tobacco smoke.

Fernando blushed like always and turned around picking up clean shorts and a t-shirt from his bag on the floor. He pulled his clothes on and walked up to the mirror to fix his hair. "Where were you last night?" he was almost afraid to ask as he imagined the answer would not be to his liking.

"Don’t you remember?" Cesc had finished his cigarette and was now sitting on his bed watching Fernando style his hair like it was as delicate as preforming brain surgery.Fernando didn’t answer but continued carefully putting the wax in his hair. 

"I fucked that bartender Sergio behind the bar!" Cesc gleamed as Fernando’s face dropped and turned in disbelief. Cesc’s chuckled laughter made him realize his friend was just joking. He turned back to the mirror, cheeks flushed, again. 

"Funny."

"Well it got your knickers in a twist so yeah it was pretty funny!" Cesc laughed and then cleared his voice. "No I didn’t fuck Sergio behind the bar; I went to Cris’ room."

Fernando swallowed hard. He was almost getting jealous. "I thought he was sharing with Yoann and Lukas."

"No, he got a single." Cesc said casually, looking very hard to read. There was an embarrassing silence for a moment before Fernando worked up his nerve to continue his questions. 

"And?"

"And.." Cesc said dragging out the answer. "..and.. he talked about you! The whole fucking time." Fernando felt a rush. "He wanted to know everything about you, so I told him some things. But I doubt he remembers anything. He was dead drunk and kept drinking. Amazing stamina. Must be a good fuck."

Fernando tried to look careless. "So you didn’t..ehm?"

"NO! I didn’t fuck or suck or nothing. I fell asleep on his couch." Cesc said falling back on the bed. "All he wants is you." He let out a loud sigh. "I wish someone wanted me like that. He was completely high on you."

Fernando bit his lip. Cesc got up from the bed and put his hands in his pockets, looking at Fernando in the mirror. "Why don’t you like him? He didn’t even try to grope or kiss me last night because he is sick for you, I swear and he said he never seen a more beautiful guy before." Fernando tried to laugh. He didn’t want to give in because he had already made it clear to Cesc that he would never ever go with someone like Cris, over his dead body.

He had spent the past two days telling Cesc how disgusted he was by Cris and his attitude. How he hated his clothes and his perfume that was too overpowering. He hated his super tanned body, his bleached teeth and plastered smile. He couldn’t tell Cesc now after all the offensive words he had spit out that all he wanted was to fuck Cris, so badly.

That dream had ruined everything. His whole mind and soul had been infected by the Portuguese. He had been conquered by his invader. His fortress was burning and his better judgment was fleeing. He still hated him with a passion but now the passion was sexual, stronger than anything he ever had felt before.

"Yeah, yeah, it’s all bullshit." Fernando said trying to look amused. Cesc tried to speak but he interrupted him. "He’s not my type and I’m disgusted by him so.. I’m sure he will have another victim in his arms any moment now. Let’s go eat, I’m starving." He put his arm around Cesc’s shoulders and they walked down to the breakfast buffet.


	7. Enter the Italians

Bojan and Sergio were replacing the empty plates of food with new ones as the breakfast buffet was well on its way. Sergio’s eyes widened as three very handsome men walked in. You could tell by the way they walked they were superstars and the fact that the whole room was staring at them kind of gave it away.

Bojan was standing with his back to them, refilling the cutlery stacks. He saw the expression on Sergio’s face and was just about to turn and look as he felt a big hand slid over his ass and give it a soft squeeze.

He jumped from the sudden touch and looked up as a tall man with sky blue eyes smiled at him. The other two men, a bit shorter, followed and winked as they passed him by. There was nothing Bojan could do but smile back. He was blushing but felt very proud that the tall Italian Pornstar paid attention to him in front of everyone.

He walked back into the kitchen to get more plates when Carles came up to him and pushed him into a corner, as if that would keep the kitchen staff from looking and hearing. "Why do you degrade yourself like that, letting him grope you in public?" Bojan looked down, Carles had always been the one defending him when he had made mistakes at the hotel and saved him from foolishness.

He bit his lip before he spoke softly: "I don’t know." It was a lie. He did know. He knew he wanted the Italian to touch him and he wanted him to do so much more with those big beautiful hands. God, if anyone knew how badly he wanted it.

He had been watching Paolo Maldini’s videos for years now. The first porn flick he had seen was with this man. It had been him and a beautiful girl, with perfect tits and ass but all he could look at was the Italian; his eyes, his body and his cock. Bojan had known for sure from that moment on that he was gay. There was no denying what he felt for the much older man. He only watched the Italian’s porn videos and thank God there was so many of them. He was thrilled when he found videos of him with other men. It had been his dream come true.

He watched him every day before he went to bed; it was what kept him going through school and jobs. It was his carrot to make it through the long days. His reward was sexy scenes of this amazing Italian. It was his holy trio; the Italian, Bojan and his hand.

He couldn’t believe it when Gerard had told him that the hottest porn star in the world was coming to their hotel to shoot a video. It had been the happiest day of his life. The day they arrived and Bojan got to greet them at the gate and take their bags, the Italian had smiled at him and now he was groping his ass in public. Things were just getting better and better.

"Just because the asshole’s famous doesn’t mean you have to put up with that shit!" Carles said bringing Bojan out of his daydream. Bojan looked up at Carles. He had never seen Bojan look so angry before. 

"He’s not an asshole! And I don’t mind it! I like it!" He pushed past Carles and grabbed a stack of plates and headed into the dining hall again.

***

"So!" Lukas said enthusiastically looking at Cris. "What did you do with Cesc last night?"

"Nothing" Cris said raising an eyebrow at his friends.

"That’s a new one!" Yoann commented as he ate his croissant.

Cris gave him a bored look. "I don’t fuck everything that moves, you know." Yoann rolled his eyes at him. He knew his friend and it did seem to be a custom for him to actually fuck everything that had a pulse.

"Speaking of fucking." Lukas said looking over at the three Italian men that entered the room.

"Oh yeah!" Cris said, lighting up. "Them I’d fuck!"

Yoann’s mouth fell open and he sighed: "Yes" His two friends looked at him with surprise; he really wasn’t the one that spoke about his own sexual life or thoughts out in open, not even to them that he had known for years.

"You know who Maldini, Cannavaro and Camoranesi are?" Cris asked looking puzzled. "I didn’t even know you watched porn. You don’t even change in the changing room; you always hide out in the bathroom." He could go on forever with the non-social things Yoann did.

Yoann looked down at his breakfast plate and felt the blush coming on. "I have needs too." he mumbled and couldn’t believe how silly it sounded. Cris and Lukas smiled at each other. Lukas put his arm around Yoann. "There, there it’s nothing to be ashamed of. We all do it." he chuckled

"Even I." Cris whispered and made his friend look up at him with a smile. His eyes darted over as he saw two other boys walk in. 

"There’s Fernando and Cesc." Yoann said. Cris quickly spun around in his chair and looked as Cesc waved hello to him and Fernando was staring at the floor. He waved back and kept watching them as they filled their plates with food.

***

"God, don’t wave!" Fernando said staring at the floor. 

Cesc just laughed at him. "Don’t be such a baby, Nando. Oh no! Wait what’s that everyone calls you again? El Niño?" He mimicked a surprised face.

"Shut up!" Fernando was blushing, again. He hated that nickname. Why did people still call him that? He didn’t look like a kid anymore. Right? He was 26 years old and had a very important job at the Chelsea Standard, covering the business section. 

They filled their plates with food and sat down at an empty table. Fernando sat with his back to Cris; he couldn’t stand to look at him while he ate as he knew his eyes would involuntarily sneak to Cris’. Cesc studied Fernando’s face as he buttered his toast. "You look sick, something wrong?" He didn’t have a chance to answer. Sergio startled him as he came up behind him and skimmed his hand over his shoulder.

"Fresh orange juice anyone?" He said cheerfully holding a can filled with juice.

"Sure." Fernando was glad that Sergio hadn’t forgotten about him. And he needed all the distraction he could get from thinking of Cris. He held up his glass and Sergio slid his hand around it, his fingers overlapping Fernando’s as he slowly filled the glass up. Cesc watched his friend be dazzled by the waiter something that never happened him. Sergio smiled a big smile at them and continued on.

Sergio had put his tightest pants on for this occasion. His dick was clearly outlined by the white fabric that stretched over him. He pulled a hand through his hair and walked over to the Pornstars’ table.

"Freshly squeezed juice, signore?" putting all his charm and into it.

Paolo looked him up and down and up again, stopping a second longer at the bulge. He was impressed. He cracked a smile and looked up at Sergio with his big blue eyes. He licked his lips as he cocked his head a little.

"You squeezed this yourself?" his Italian accent coating every word.

Sergio winked at him. "Solo per voi." He had googled it a few minutes earlier. The other men gave each other an insinuative look.

"Per favore." Paolo held up his glass like Fernando had but let it go when Sergio got ahold of it. He licked his lips again and glanced at the young man’s pants and what was hiding inside of them. They needed a third actor for their film and this might just be the one.

Mauro had retired from the fucking into directing it instead and they didn’t know anyone else there with the experience to direct. Gigi Buffon was supposed to have come along but dropped out at the last minute to go to Vegas and marry another pornstar, Alena.

Now it was just him and Fabio left with Mauro shooting it. They wanted to make a film that looked low-budget but keep the fucking at a high standard. He was sure one of all the boys in this hotel would succumb to his charm. After all he was The Paolo Maldini.

Sergio filled up the others glasses too while the men seemed to study his whole physic.

"Cosa ne pensi?" Paolo said looking at Mauro.

"Guarda bene, molto bene, è grande e bello." he answered looking pleased. 

"E labbra bello." Fabio contributed. 

"Si, molto." Paolo nodded looking at Sergio. 

He didn’t understand what they were saying but he had an idea. The way they were analyzing his body with their eyes was all the information he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak Italian so sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> "Solo per voi" - Just for you
> 
> "Per favore." - Please
> 
> "Cosa ne pensi?" - What do you think? 
> 
> "Guarda bene, molto bene, è grande e bello." - He looks nice, very nice, and big and beautiful.
> 
> "E labbra bello." - And his lips are beautiful
> 
> "Si, molto" - Yes, very.


	8. Jealousy

They had had breakfast on their balcony and a fuck in the shower so both Xabi and his darling angel was in a wonderful mood. He had never seen him so beaming and truly happy before.

Jesus started ruffling through the beach bag and said "Oh, I think I forgot the sunscreen."  
"I’ll get." Xabi volunteered. He walked back to their room as he heard the elevator arriving and before he knew it Jesus was in it and shouted out to him; "I’ll be at the pool."

"Damn it." Xabi cursed under his breath. He wasn't sure coming to this hotel, in the high season none the less, was such a good idea. All these men here, all gay and horny and walking around half naked all of the time. Not the best idea he ever had but Jesus wanted a sunny honeymoon and Xabi wanted the simplicity of the All Inclusive concept and the freedom to show their love without people talking behind their backs.

But just the walk through the reception the day before had turned a lot of heads in Jesus’s direction and Xabi didn't like it, not at all. He didn't want to leave Jesus’s side for one second. He grabbed the sunscreen and walked briskly to the elevator and pushed the button.

It took forever for it to arrive it seemed. He pushed the ground floor button but first the elevator made a stop at the fourth floor. He knew he should have taken the stairs. In came a freckled guy and a shorter dark haired guy.

The elevator stopped again on the second floor and in came three more guys. Xabi sighed. And the worst thing was that they all seemed to know each other. He watched as the freckled guy in the elevator almost got felt up by the overly tanned guy, who had just entered the elevator.

Xabi was tensing up. Why was it that whenever he needed to do something important some shitty thing, like being held up in a fucking elevator surrounded by children who just discovered the use of their dicks, would happen? He pushed his way out so he could be free of the confined space, filled of testosterone and sexual want, when the elevator finally came to the ground floor. He was so happy he was done with all of that shit, now that he had found Jesus.

***  
The big bearded man in the elevator almost shoved Yoann to the side as he was eager to get out first.  
"He must be in a hurry" Yoann said, giving a little smile. He always thought the best of people and never wanted to offend or disturb anyone.

The rest of them got out and gathered in the lobby. Fernando looked very uneasy and was just staring at the floor. Cesc was in a more spirited mood, jealous of the attention his best friend was always getting which was what he himself longed for so much.

"Well we’re heading out. Nando needs to find a birthday present for his mother." Cesc said.

"Oh, can I come with you? I need to get my mother something too." Lukas said. 

"Sure" Fernando answered, pleased that someone else than Cris was talking. Not that it lasted for long.

"Why don’t we all go?" Cris suggested with a clear agenda on his mind. He had to win Fernando over, he just had to.

Fernando looked over at Cesc, his face pleading for help. "But we were supposed to go swimming" Yoann said disappointed that his plans always got put aside for his friends. 

"I’ll go with you" Cesc turned to Yoann. Fernando looked like the Niño that Cesc so often called him. "Let these momma’s boys do their shopping and we’ll just relax here in the sun, with some beer and naked men walking around." Yoann laughed and was grateful someone took his side for once.

"Great, see ya at lunch then." Lukas said as Cesc and Yoann walked away.

Fernando stood there looking after Cesc as he walked away leaving him alone with Cris and Lukas. Cesc was such a tormentor, he used to love getting Fernando into trouble at school and even though they were grown up now Cesc still loved pestering Fernando with jokes and pranks. But he was still his best friend, no matter what.

Cris stroked his hand along Fernando’s arm "Let’s go." Fernando looked like he just caught some cooties and hurried towards the exit gates. All he needed was to try and stay close to Lukas and just grab the first thing he saw for his mother so he could get back and lock himself in his hotel room far away from Cris. Damn Cesc and his ideas of amusement. And what made things worse was that whenever he heard Cris’s voice and felt his stare his mind would automatically remember his dream, damn sub-consciousness.

Lukas walked up closely to Cris and whispered "Maybe you should give him some space; he doesn't seem to respond to your penetrative flirting you know." "You’re kidding me right?" Cris just laughed his friends concerns off and hurried to catch up with Fernando. Lukas feared that this was going to end badly, for one of them.

Lukas knew his friend pretty well by now, they had been studying together for 3 years in Paris and he had never seen anybody try to avoid Cris as much as Fernando did. It just never happened, not to Cris anyway. Maybe that was why he was trying even harder to get Fernando to fall for him, stubborn as he was.

***

"Oh Mr Alonso, there are some papers you need to sign." Xabi turned around and looked at Gerard who had come up next to him by the elevator.

"Can’t it wait?" Xabi asked starting to get even more irritated.

"No I’m afraid not Sir. If you follow me please?" Gerard gestured with his hand towards the reception. Of course it could wait but Gerard wanted to get it done so he could take a turn around the pool and check out the Italian porn stars sunbathing before Carles would have him prepping the dining hall for lunch.

Xabi let out a loud sigh and followed Gerard to a room behind the reception desk. Gerard opened a file cabinet and pulled out some papers and handed them to Xabi. He looked like a question mark, an angry question mark.

"It’s the contract for the scooter rental you pre ordered." Gerard explained.

"Of course." Xabi took the pen from him and signed it and handed it back.

"You need to sign this copy too" Gerard said smiling, feeling the tenseness in the air.

Xabi was almost fuming by now. He snagged the paper from Gerard and signed the damn thing, again. He was almost out the door before Gerard could say; “Do you want to pay cash or credit?”

Xabi was about to explode. "Credit" he hissed under his warm breath.

"This way please." Gerard guided him back in front of the reception and pulled out the credit card machine. Xabi yanked out his card and entered the pin.

"And here are the keys." He turned around and unlocked a safe and got two sets of keys out and handed them to Xabi. "You will find the scooters on the left side of the entry gate. The license number is written on the key brick!" He was already half way gone as Gerard called out the information after him.

Xabi walked quickly through the empty bar and dance floor and out on a big landing. He found the stairs and ran down to a smaller landing. He leaned over the balcony railing and looked down on the pool area. His eagle eyes searched among the tanned bodies for his beloved. A familiar laugh turned his head towards the right and there, in the pool bar, he was, his Jesus next to a guy in tight yellow speedos and blonde hair. He knew it; he knew he couldn't leave Jesus by himself for a minute without some creep hitting on him. But he never though Jesus would sit there, laughing with the creep.

Xabi hurried down the stairs and made his way to the pool bar with powerful strides. He came up behind Jesus and gave the blonde a vicious look. Jesus noticed that Guti’s eyes were fixed on something so he spun his chair around and saw the darkness in Xabi’s eyes. He knew Xabi was protective but he had never seen him this filled of rage before. He tried to act like normal and said "There you are! What took you so long?" and smiled his beaming smile. But it wasn't enough this time.

Xabi grabbed his arm and pulled him off the bar stool. Jesus almost tripped and fell but the firm grip on his arm kept him upright. Xabi lead the way to two empty sunbeds and slammed the sunscreen down on the green mattress. A few heads around the pool turned and looked at what was going on. Xabi stared them down, one by one.


	9. The Fuck Contest

"Smooth" Sergio said, grinning at Guti as he traded shifts with the bartender. Guti spun back around in his bar stool, having been watching Xabi drag away with Jesus. "Not the best idea to hit on the blushing groom on their honeymoon ey?" Sergio teased.

Guti raised his arms in the air and tried to look innocent. "I was just talking to him. Not my fault the big brute can’t keep a leash on his puppy!" Sergio just rolled his eyes at him.

Gerard came up behind him getting an empty tray under the bar disk. Sergio looked him up and down with his brows frowned. “What are you doing here?"

"I’m here to clean up the tables" he said coolly as he headed for the sunbeds and tables with his eyes set on the Italians.

It had become a competition between the two, to see which one could fuck the most guest during every season. Sergio was currently leading but not for long Gerard hoped. Sure Sergio had a certain charm about him, he was very forward and confident in his sexuality which must be the reason he got laid so often, Gerard though, because it couldn't be the way he looked! Christ! He wasn't handsome like Gerard and he wasn't pretty like Bojan but whatever it was, it was working very well for Sergio.

Gerard made his way around the sunbeds collecting the empty glasses and straws. He came up to the Italians that laid there, their tanned muscular bodies covered in oil, glistening in the sun. They looked like Roman Gods. His eyes wandered over their fit bodies and he swallowed hard as Paolo raised his head and looked up at him under his sunglasses. He couldn't believe how nervous he still was in their presence. But they were superstars and he was just a boy working at a hotel, so in a way, it kind of made sense.

He cleared his throat a little and tried to act calm. "Would you like to order something more to drink, Sir?" Fabio who laid on his stomach, his round ass on display, turned over and inspected the waiter. 

"Yes, two beers.." Fabio got up from his sunbed and stepped up closer to the younger boy and flicked his finger on his name tag "..Gerard." he said with his Italian accent. He looked at him, not concealing the fact that he was studying every inch of his body that was much taller than his own.

Mauro saw from the pool what was going on. He hauled himself up on the poolside and pulled his hands through his long black hair that was slicked to his head before he shook the excess water off.  
He walked up to them in his tight black boxers. Gerard could swear it felt like everything was happening in slow-motion, like the opening credits to Baywatch, and it was a beautiful sight to take in. "Gerard here is bringing us some beers, you want?" Fabio asked Mauro without taking his eyes off Gerard. Paolo just sat there watching them, trying to picture the waiter’s body without his clothes on. 

"Well" Mauro said licking his lips. "Who can say no to Gerard?" He smiled at the boy, which he clearly could tell was nervous as hell. 

They watched him walk away to the bar almost slipping on the wet floor. Looking at each other they laughed at the effect they had on people. Mauro sat down at the end of Paolo’s sunbed. Paolo grabbed a towel and gently patted it on Mauro’s back while he looked up at Fabio. "You like him?"

Fabio sat down and looked over at Gerard who was in the bar with Sergio. "He got some great lips, for sure." And Mauro agreed.

"So has the other one." Paolo said, meaning Sergio. "And I’m afraid this one might be camera-shy." Paolo added.

Sergio looked angry when Gerard got back to the pool bar so he avoided his cold piercing stare and just grabbed 3 Coronas. "Dude, what are you doing?" Sergio asked, knowing the Italians eyes were on them.

"Bringing the guests some beer" he answered as he poured the beer in 3 glasses.

"That’s not your job. Juan does that." Sergio said, his voice clearly irritated.

"Well I’m doing it now and Juan’s busy anyway." Sergio looked over at the boy serving drinks to some other guests and Gerard grabbed his tray and left before Sergio had a chance to say anything else.

"Afraid he’s gaining on you?" Guti asked, amused at the situation.

Sergio crossed his arms and leaned back against the register, giving Guti a bored look. He never should have told him about the fuck-contest. If Guardiola found out! Man it would be bad! Guardiola would tear their fucking asses apart and not in a good way, like some men had done with Sergio before.

"So what is this?" Guti asked sniffing the air. "A new cologne or just the scent of jealousy?" He tilted his head but looked straight at Sergio. "Maybe I should fuck Gerard this season? Do you count per guest or is it per fuck?" Guti said sucking on the straw in his drink. "You can’t win them all babe."

***

Gerard tried to hold the tray steady as he was approaching the Italians and could see their lustful faces looking at him every step of the way. He put the glasses of beer down on their table and was thankful he hadn't made a fool of himself, which was a reoccurring act for him.

"What else _you_ have to offer?" Paolo said bluntly. Gerard wasn't sure what he meant.

"Ehm..well lunch is served in 30 minutes, if that’s…"

"Gerard!" a loud voice echoed over the pool area. He turned and looked. It was Carles. Damn it, he always turned up at the most inconvenient moments, just when things were getting interesting.  
Paolo nodded his head and made a royal-like hand gesture "Go". Gerard smiled an embarrassing smile at the men and hurried over to Carles, the party-pooper. They watched him run off, getting scolded by the chef.  
He had a fine ass and a nice body it seemed, but still, there was something missing. "He’s not the one." Paolo decided and let his eyes wander over the pool area, looking for the next man to audition.

***  
Iker woke up in a haze, squinting his eyes as the sun was burning in to them. He sat up in the bed and looked around, yawning. Right, he was at the hotel, the gay hotel, his brother so kindly had sent him to. He pulled a hand through his sweaty hair; he should have turned on the air condition before he fell asleep. What time was it anyway? He grabbed his watch from the bedside table. 12.37 it said. God, he couldn't remember the last time he slept in. That witch of his had always waken him up early in the mornings when she was using her hair dryer and spent hours making herself pretty in the morning. So this time, for once getting to sleep in was heavenly.

It must have been the alcohol as well, he thought as he dragged himself out of the bed and into the bathroom. The man he saw in the mirror looked tired, and not from lack of sleep or too much alcohol consumption, but tired from life, from the shitty relationship he had had for such a long time and from the confusion that was going on in his head. He turned away from his reflection and decided to revive himself. Maybe this was the time, like his brother had said, the time to find out about himself and what he really wanted in life. A cold shower and a clean shave later he was ready to go. Lunch was at 13.00 and he was hungry.

Maybe, just maybe he would have the guts to share a table with someone else today? No, no-no; he thought on second hand, he didn't want to come across as a flirt or an easy lay and get himself into a situation he couldn't get out of, God forbid. The encounter with that lunatic Guti was proof enough that Iker had no idea how to behave himself around confident gay men. Another thing he sucked at.


	10. Hidden Agenda

Yoann and Cesc walked in to the pool area just as Carles called for Gerard. They watched the waiter hurry to his superior and get told off for being at the wrong place. Cesc gave a consoling smile as he met Gerard’s eyes, who greatly appreciated the gesture.

They found two empty sunbeds not that far from the Italians. "God, look there they are. You know who those men are right?" Yoann whispered to Cesc. Cesc just smiled a mischievous smile at him and turned to the Italians’ line of sight as he slowly pulled his t-shirt off and grabbed Yoann’s sunscreen. He squished some cream out of the bottle and slowly and carefully started rubbing the cream over his chest and stomach, knowing he had caught the Italians’ interest.

He had googled them earlier, when Fernando was in the shower, and found out that apparently they were one man short for their next porn flick, that they were shooting at the hotel. He couldn't believe his luck! This was his chance to get some attention for once. He was willing to do it if they asked him. He had a decent figure and not too bad a face although his face looked more cute and cuddly than handsome and sexy. But his dick, his dick; that was something else, pure sex. They should mold a dildo out of him, he was that impressive.

Even though he was well endowed in his lower regions, his relationship experiences had not been to his satisfaction. He was always looked over because he was a bit of a nerd and goof and the few times he did hook up with someone, they would just rave about the size of his dick but all he wanted was for them to like him for his personality and intellect.

But this time was different, he wasn't looking for a boyfriend in the Italians, he knew that would be a farfetched dream. This time he was going to use his hidden weapon to his advantage. This time he was going to get the attention, even if it was for the size of his cock and not his brain.

He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off revealing his huge bulge in his tight white briefs. He hadn't planned on going swimming so he wasn't wearing any speedos. The white fabric, stretched over every long inch of him, showing him off in the best manner. Now the Italians were really watching him, pulling down their sunglasses so they could have a clearer view. And Cesc was relishing in his new found glory.

He picked up the bottle of sunscreen again and this time squirted a white line of the cream down his thigh. He deliberately looked up at the Italians, with a grin on his lips before he started rubbing the cream down his legs and up his arms. They couldn't take their eyes off of him, and they didn't care that he saw them staring. He turned around and picked up his jeans, making sure to move his ass in a fine dip. Yoann almost choked on his water as he saw the monster hiding inside of Cesc’s briefs. His cheeks were flushed and he coughed and coughed. "You alright there?" Cesc asked and bent down and started pounding softly on Yoann’s back. 

"Yeah" he said faintly trying to look elsewhere than his new friend’s impressive lower region that was right up in his face.

***

"Can I sit with you? You seem like the most normal person here." Iker looked up at the dark haired man who was standing in front of him. He recognized him from last night at the bar where had shoved his tongue down Guti’s mouth right in front of Iker.

"Sure" Iker said. What else could he do? "Everyone always stares at you for one reason or another if you sit by yourself, so I thought I’d do us both a favor." He smiled at Iker. 

"I’m Raul." They shook hands. 

“Iker.”

"Yes I remember you from last night." Raul said digging into his food. "You were talking to Guti." 

Iker’s body stiffened. Oh shit. Now the jealous boyfriend was here to warn him or beat him up when he got Iker alone. Fuck! When was life gonna get easier, he wondered. He hadn’t even really talked to Guti because the guy never shut up.

Raul looked at Iker who looked a bit scared. He smiled at him "Guti can be annoying as fuck!" he laughed. "I should know! I spent the last 10 years with him." Iker was surprised, not what he was expecting. "I hope he didn’t bother you too much." 

Iker wasn’t sure what to think. What the hell was going on? "Nah, that’s ok." Iker lied. Oh God, he felt so bad because he had imagined Guti fucking him last night and now his boyfriend was here being all nice to him. 

"Do you have a wife?" Raul asked bluntly. He didn’t really think Iker fit in with the rest of the gays in the hotel and to tell the truth neither did Raul.

Iker remembered Sergio’s and Guti’s conversation in the bar. Apparently Raul was married and having a baby even though he was involved with Guti. 

"No. I had a girlfriend but we just broke up."

"Never get married" Raul said, shaking his head. Iker looked up from his plate. Apparently this guy had it bad.  
"When you get married, doesn’t matter if it’s a woman or a man, you will no longer be in control of your life. You will be tied down and have an invisible book of rules you have to follow." Raul preached.

"mmhmm" Iker uttered continuing to eat. He was just there to eat nothing more nothing less and now he was sitting here with this man telling him never to get married.

"Best to stay single, because in fact it’s almost the same in a relationship. You are never free to do what you want because there are always someone else’s feelings you have to take into consideration." OK so now he was clearly talking about Guti, Iker thought as he continued to fill his mouth of food, which also was a way of not having to speak.

"It’s just that a relationship is easier to end than a marriage, there’s no legal shit to take care of, no on one threatening you.." He trailed off looking out into the distance. Iker could see Raul’s eyes glistening and prayed to God that he wasn’t going to start crying right then and there.

As Bojan passed their table Raul snapped his fingers at him calling him in. "Two whiskeys, straight up" Raul said without blinking. Bojan hurried off and came back with two glasses. Iker had already decided to kindly decline the drink but he had no such chance as Raul downed both of the glasses, one after another. "Ahhh" he sighed. "Nothing like a good single malt"

Clearly the stress of his whole family situation was weighing down on him and Iker wanted nothing more than to get out of there as he feared that Raul would just keep on talking and talking. Iker had never been so pleased to see Guti walking in with Bojan after him, telling him that only wearing speedos in the dining hall was not allowed. Like Guti gave a shit.

"Well what we got here then?" Guti said teasingly as he came up behind Raul and looked straight at Iker, winking at him. Iker saw his chance and quickly excused himself from the table. He said he had to make some business calls and scurried away leaving Guti perplexed with Raul who didn’t seem to mind.

***

Jesus wasn’t sure what to do or what to say. Xabi just lay there on the sunbed not saying anything, his face stern and sour. This was quite a new experience for Jesus as they hadn’t spent much time around other people while they were dating; he never got to see Xabi’s jealous side. He had been very protective of him though, always walking him home, making sure he got to places safely.

He had always felt safe and secure with Xabi but now seeing him react like this just because of a silly little talk with someone, it was something different than just jealousy. There was an uncomfortable silence around them and Jesus had a bad feeling that the second they got back up to their room, all hell would break loose.


	11. I would never lie to you

No matter how fast Fernando walked or how hard he tried to stay close to Lukas, Cris would always be right next to him. His deep brown eyes burning with desire scorching Fernando’s body, he felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin, the fire was eating him alive. And what was even worse was the fact that Cris had a camera with him, snapping pictures of Fernando any chance he got.

Lukas could tell how uncomfortable Fernando was, the fact that he didn’t say anything, was sweating like a pig and walked faster than a racewalker was a clear indication of his discomfort. Lukas grabbed Fernando’s arm and guided him in to a souvenirs shop while Cris stayed outside taking photos of an old church that was nearby.

"Let’s just get something for our mothers and get back to the hotel, alright?" Lukas said, trying to cut Fernando’s suffering short. Lukas went further in to the shop to look at the porcelains while Fernando was standing by the entrance deciding on which scarf his mother would enjoy the most.

Unintentionally Fernando’s eyes darted to the side now and then to catch a glimpse of Cris, who was now taking pictures of some young girls that was selling flowers on the street. He seemed to have a really good hand with them; Fernando could hear their sweet laughs even though they were some distance away.

Lukas watched Fernando watching Cris. Maybe there was something there, that no one had noticed before, maybe Fernando was warming up to Cris? Lukas laughed inside his head. Man, Cris he never failed, never had anyone been able to resist him and now not even Fernando.

Fernando saw how Cris bought flowers from the girls and cursed under his breath as he thought he would be the receiver of such an embarrassing gift. But to his surprise Cris turned back to the girls with a big smile on his lips and gave them the flowers; pretending he bought the flowers for them. It was a beautiful gesture. They were poor and needed all the money they could get, and this way they could sell the flowers again and make more money.

Fernando’s family had always been poor and struggled to make ends meet. If it wasn’t for the scholarship he got he wouldn’t have been able to go to university and become a journalist. So to see Cris caring about something other than just himself broke Fernando’s shield.

He couldn’t believe it, his heart was doing somersaults! His mind was opening up, letting Cris in because maybe he had been wrong about Cris? Maybe he had been too quick to judge him by his appearance and forgotten to look beyond that? Maybe Cris was a nice guy after all?

Fernando’s head was spinning. He bought a turquoise scarf for his mother and walked out to Cris who was now taking photos of Lukas; who was sitting on the side of a fountain. Lukas called for Fernando to join him and to Cris’ great surprise Fernando didn’t decline the invitation. He could even see the hint of a shy smile on Fernando’s lips.

"Ok let me take a picture of you two now!" Lukas said excitedly as he quickly ran up and grabbed the camera from Cris. Cris sat down next to Fernando who looked a bit flustered but not as stiff as he had been before. "Smile!" Lukas snapped a few shoots as Fernando felt Cris’ arm resting against the small of his back. Even the lightest touch was transcending shivers through his whole body. If it wasn’t for his great composure he could have kissed Cris right then and there.

Cris could tell that something was changing with Fernando in regards to his feelings towards him. He knew this was the time to lay back and not be too eager but to let Fernando come to him. He didn’t want to scare him off now that he had finally caught his interest. It was a delicate game he was playing and one he was determined win.

***

Jesus stared down at the elevator carpet as they made their way up to the fifth floor. Xabi still hadn’t said a word to him since he dragged him away from Guti at the pool bar. It had only been an hour but it felt like an eternity of silence.

As soon as the suite door closed behind them Xabi spoke: "I didn’t expect that from you of all people!" He glared at Jesus, his eyes dark and face sullen.

"What?" Jesus swallowed hard, his voice trembling.

Xabi snorted. "The second you are alone you start flirting with some guy!" He threw the beach bag on the sofa.

"I wasn’t flirting!" Jesus said franticly, his hands reached out to Xabi who pushed them away.

"You embarrassed me in front of all those people!" Xabi pointed to the window.

"I what?” Jesus didn’t understand Xabi’s logic. Xabi stepped up close to Jesus and spoke in a slow and belittling voice, towering over him. "You.." he pushed his index finger to Jesus’ chest. "..embarrassed me out there. Everyone knows we are here on our honeymoon. You have no idea how fast gay men gossip."

"But I wasn’t.." Xabi cut Jesus short. "Now everyone thinks you are open for business, that I can’t keep you satisfied." Jesus wasn’t sure if he was going to laugh or cry at Xabi’s reasoning.

"But I wasn’t flirting with him!" Jesus hurried the words out in fear of getting interrupted again. Xabi shook his head in disbelief and sat down on the edge of the bed. They had never had a fight before and Jesus was scared that this was it, that Xabi wouldn’t believe him and that he would even have the marriage annulled.

Jesus’ eyes were starting to water as he tried to remember what he and Guti actually had talked about by the pool bar. It was amazing how the mind would block out things of importance when you needed it the most. He moved closer to Xabi as he breathed heavily.

"You have to believe me! We were just talking!" Jesus was begging. His heart was pounding so fast. Xabi had to look away. He couldn’t look at that angelic face with those haunting eyes begging him to believe him. Jesus sat down next to him on the bed. He dried his eyes and sniveled.

"Xabi please!" he said pleadingly. "We were just talking!" He paused. "He asked me if I was here on my honeymoon because I looked so happy. And..and I told him that I was the luckiest man on earth because I was married to you." He softly placed his hand on Xabi’s thigh. Xabi sighed involuntarily and turned to look at Jesus pleading face.

"You swear?" Xabi asked. He wanted to believe that Jesus was telling him the truth; Xabi knew he had the tendency to sometimes over react and he knew Jesus was a good person that wouldn’t deliberately try to hurt him.

"I swear" Jesus said as the knot in his stomach untied slowly, thankful that Xabi seemed to come to his senses. "I would never lie to you. I love you." He moved his hand to his husband’s bearded cheek and looked intensely at him, knowing that the older man’s weakness was his penetrating eyes.

He wasn’t the only man whose weakness was Jesus’ eyes. It had always helped Jesus in many situations, as improbable as it might sound there was something magical about them that always transfixed the viewer to Jesus’ advantage.

Xabi had surrendered and he was now drowning in those intoxicating eyes of his husband’s. Jesus leaned in for a soft kiss. "Forgive me." he whispered against Xabi’s moist mouth letting his lips ever so lightly graze over Xabi’s.

Xabi placed his hands on Jesus’s neck and pushed their foreheads against each other’s. He closed his eyes and drew in the scent of the younger man in front of him. "I forgive you." He said before he kissed him, sucking in his lower lip. Jesus moaned against him and Xabi sped up the kisses, overlapping Jesus perfect pink lips, almost forcefully pushing his tongue in. Jesus had to pull away from lack of breath.

He looked at Xabi with hooded eyes and his chest heaving. He needed to make things good between them. He stood up from the bed and slowly pulled his shorts off, standing there in his birthday suit, cock half hard already. Xabi bit his lip as he looked at the naked man in front of him, his own cock coming to life.

He knew the younger man would do anything Xabi wanted to, out of guilt. But he loved him too much to punish him in any way. He reached out his big hands and grabbed Jesus’ around his hips, pulling him in close. He placed his head against his stomach and hugged him tightly as he spoke "I’m sorry babe, I just love you so much I can’t think straight sometimes." Jesus stroke his husband’s hair, smiling at the word pun.

Xabi looked up at Jesus and smiled kindly. He slowly started kissing a path down his stomach, below the bellybutton before he licked his way down Jesus’ shaft, hearing his sweet naïve husband moan in delight.


	12. Advice

They all stopped and stared. It wasn't a sight you saw every day, to put it mildly. They just stood there gawking at the view, their mouths hanging open before they looked at each other with the same amount of surprise in their eyes. They just couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Did you see this coming?" Lukas asked Cris. He shook his head "Not at all!" 

Fernando was blushing like always even though he wasn’t the one who was being watched this time. Cris took up his camera and snapped a few shots, he needed photo proof that this actually had happened and that it wasn’t just a vision caused by sunstroke.

They picked up their jaws from the floor and walked over to Cesc and Yoann who had acquired some very handsome and famous company alongside some substantial amounts of drinks at the poolside. Lukas and Cris had never seen Yoann this way before. The Italian porn stars had disarmed his system it seemed. The sweet innocent boy, who was shy, didn’t smoke, barely drinks and can’t take his clothes off in front of others, had vanished.

Yoann was sitting there between Fabio Cannavaro and Mauro Camoranesi, their 90 percent naked bodies pressing against him as the three of them made a tight squeeze on the sunbed. Yoann’s bare chest was on display and he was laughing with a cigarette in his hand. Fabio even had his hand on Yoann’s knee. And on the opposite sunbed was Cesc with the Paolo Maldini having his arm around his waist. The small table between them was packed with empty glasses and a filled ashtray. 

Sergio passed them by with a tray full of new drinks while the other pool waiter cleared the table from the old ones. Sergio didn’t even notice Fernando standing there as he had his eyes set on more important things like getting more scores in the fuck contest and bagging a porn star was worth double.

They came up to where the small party was sitting and Yoann smiled dopily at them as Cesc got up to greet them. Both Lukas and Cris acknowledged the size of Cesc’s dick and swallowed hard before they looked at each other knowing what they both just had seen.

"Guys!" he hugged Fernando and grinned at Lukas and Cris, he was clearly already drunk from the way he was behaving. "Where have you been all this time?" he put his arm around Sergio’s shoulder who more than willingly held on to his waist, fingers on Cesc’s waistband.

Lukas looked at his watch. "It’s only been an hour."

"Well fuck y’all missed some good times!" he licked his lips. "Say Ciao to our new friends here." He said in a playful tone and pointing at the Italian porn stars. They all shook hands and did the customary introductions, Fernando felt like his cheeks were on fire, never in a million years did he think he would be shaking hands with famous porn stars.

Sergio helped Cesc pull up another sunbed so Lukas, Cris and Fernando could join them. The three of them sat down and felt very out of place, which was always the case when people were drunk while you were still completely sober. Sergio offered to bring them drinks but they all surprisingly declined.

"I’ll just take Yoann’s" Lukas said as he reached past Fabio grabbing the drink from Yoann’s hand. "What the..?" Yoann exclaimed but the disapproving looking in Lukas eyes kept him quite.

Fernando had a bad feeling about why Cesc was being so friendly with the porn stars. He knew his best friend had a massive cock and that he was always complaining about how no one was ever interested in him for his intellect. But Fernando knew that the Italian porn stars surely weren’t interested in what was in Cesc’s head more than what was in his pants.

Out of the blue Cris did something Fernando would never have expected him to; Cris of all people who didn’t seem uncomfortable around the Italians. But maybe this was just more proof that he wasn’t like Fernando had perceived him to be.

"Well I’m starving!" Cris exclaimed and stood up. Fernando looked up at him, happy that he had been given an excuse to get out of there. "Me too." Fernando said patting Cesc on the arm, motioning for him to join them. "You go." Cesc said with the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth before he blew a small circle of smoke towards Fernando who stood up to avoid it hitting his face. Cesc knew Fernando hated smoking.

"Yo." Lukas said looking at his best friend. "Luke!" he said smiling back at him, clearly tipsy. "Let’s go." he reached out his hand to pull Yoann up from between Mauro and Fabio. Yoann knew he should go with Lukas because nothing good could come from staying there. He had already had too much to drink and the nicotine was making him a bit nauseous. And God only knew what the two men next to him had in plan to do to him and he wasn’t brave enough to stay and find out.

"You’re going?" Fabio asked with puppy dog eyes looking at him. "Yeah, I’m, I'm hungry." Yoann said faintly. Fabio grabbed his neck and gave him a kiss on each cheek while Mauro stroke the upper inside of his thigh. Lukas reached out his hand again and this time Yoann grabbed it, holding on as they walked away from the pool and in to the hotel.

"See ya later!" Cesc called after his four friends before he lighted up a new cigarette and continued to laugh with his new found Italian amici. Things were going just as he had planned and nothing was going to stop him from getting what he wanted.

***

Iker got back up to his room and threw himself on the bed. He turned over to his back and sighed loudly. Why was life so fucked up and difficult? He had enough problems in his own life; he didn’t really feel like hearing Raul give life advice base on his own shitty situation. All Iker wanted was to find someone to share his life, someone that treated him with respect and that truly loved him, was that so much to ask for?

He was starting to have second thoughts about staying at the hotel. Maybe he should just give up? Who was he trying to fool! He was never gonna have the confidence to hook up with anyone here; they all outranked him by far in experience and self-confidence and almost all of them in looks as well.

He was stopped mid thought as his phone rang. It was David.

"Hi Becks!" He was glad to finally talk to someone he felt comfortable around.

"Hiya, so how’s everything?" David was hoping Iker was opening up to the possibility that he was actually gay.

Iker pulled a hand through his hair. "I don’t know.. I don’t think it’s going at all!"

There was a pause. “You know, I’ll tell you something Iker. Everybody’s looking for that something, that makes life complete. And sometimes you can find it in the strangest places.”

Iker stayed silent. "Like places you never knew it could be. You know? So don’t give up is what I’m trying to tell you."

"Yeah" Iker agreed, maybe David was right.

David smiled on the other end of the phone. "Just try and relax and enjoy yourself, yeah? And watch them; look at how the other men act around each other and you’ll see it’s not as scary as you might have imagined it to be."

"Are you sure you are in the right line of business?" Iker joked and David laughed. "I think you are wasting your intelligence carrying a camera on your shoulder!"

"I think you might be right. I’ve just told the producer I’m quitting!" David said hurrying the words out.

"What?"

“I just felt like running after Sara, filming her wasn’t what I wanted from life.” Iker couldn’t agree more.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"A friend of mine got a restaurant where I used to work as a waiter years ago and he said he’d love to have me back until I find out what I really want to do."

"Well I’m happy if you are." Iker said sincerely. "I am thanks. And I hope you will be too."

Iker smiled. David really was a great guy.

"Just be yourself and you’ll see everything will work out. You are an amazing person Iker and any man should be lucky enough to know you." he spoke from the heart.

Iker bit his lip. If David was there in the room with him he could have kissed him!

"Thanks. I hope you know I feel the same about you." Iker couldn’t believe he was saying it out loud; it was almost like he was flirting, more than he had done last night at the bar.

"I do now." David said blissfully hoping that their relationship might grow further.

They said their goodbyes and Iker smiled with new found energy as he ended the call. He got up from the bed and walked out on his balcony and looked down on the pool area. It was filled of half-naked men lying around and Iker decided to pull on his swimming shorts and join them.


	13. Giddy up boy

During lunch Cris pressed Yoann for details, they all wanted to know how and why the Italian porn stars where hanging out with them by the pool. He told them that the Italians had just walked over and asked to join them, but then he confessed that it might have been because Cesc had enticed them with his, ehm, body. They had ordered in drinks and one thing had led to another and they had been very friendly and nice.

Lukas snorted and Fernando was blushing, embarrassed that his best friend had gotten Yoann involved with the Italians and Lukas sure didn’t look too pleased about it Cris on the other hand couldn’t stop laughing.

***

Carles was having his usual staff meeting between the lunch and the dinner servings. He talked about what the night’s specials were and reminded everyone how to behave and what was most important to notice when you were tending a buffet. They all heard it a million times before but Carles never broke the rules, so he repeated it every night before dinner service. 

Usually he’d have one of the staff dragged to the side to scold for their misbehaviour and today was no different. "Gerard" he pointed at him. "Come here." The rest of the staff looked consolingly at him; they all had their share of reprimands from Carles before. He dragged him in to a more private corner of the kitchen.

"Today you were supposed to be in the reception and then here for lunch service. But where were you?.." He answered his own question. "..at the pool trying to shack up with the porn stars!" Gerard looked down. "Haven’t I told you a hundred times? We don’t flirt or talk too much to the guest and we most definitely do not try to sleep with them!"

"I was just serving them drinks." Gerard defended himself.

"Yeah but I’m sure you had another agenda on your mind. I know how you boys work!" Carles snarled at him.

Gerard shifted his feet and looked tense. "Was that it?" 

Carles looked even angrier from the carefree comment. "Yes, but this time maybe try and remember it or I’ll have to tell Guardiola." He tapped Gerard on his head. "Go home and think about your options and come back fresh for your night shift." Gerard started to walk away but Carles grabbed his arm "You’re a good worker Gerard and you could have a great career; don’t let some guests ruin it for you." Carles let go of his arm and walked back in to the kitchen.

Gerard went down to the locker room and changed his clothes. As much as he enjoyed his job at the hotel and could see himself as the hotel manager in the future, he really, really wanted to beat Sergio in the fuck contest this season. He couldn’t wait to wipe that smug bastard’s smirk off his face for once.

He put his sunglasses on and walked out; turning the corner in the corridor and to his surprise he bumped into someone. He excused himself and took off his shades to look at the man in front of him, it was Guti. He licked his lips; God was being kind to him, this could be his chance to get one more point in the competition.

"Easy there cowboy." Guti said keeping his hand deliberately on Gerard’s chest.

"How can I help you, Sir?" Gerard asked smiling at Guti.

"I’m looking for something." Guti said, pretending like he wasn’t there for one reason only. "I need some sweetness on my tongue and it ain’t a type of sugar." he put a finger to his mouth, pouting it at him.

Gerard decided to be direct for once, with Guti it was easy, and you could see what he wanted a mile away. He had no time to waste and he wanted to get out of there as quick as possible before Carles or Guardiola would see him. "Meet me outside the hotel on the corner with the minimarket in 5 minutes."

"Oh, ok" he said after him as Gerard walked away. Guti didn’t like when his prey surrendered so easily but he wouldn’t turn down sex with a handsome stranger, that just wasn’t his style plus he hadn’t had an orgasm since this morning so it was long overdue.

5 minutes later Gerard pulled up with his scooter at the spot he told Guti to meet. Guti climbed on and made sure to hold on to the younger man’s lower waistline, as low as anyone could without actually grabbing at his dick.

It didn’t take long to get to the apartment. Gerard unlocked the door and ushered Guti in. He immediately started cleaning up the place; there were dirty clothes on the floor, food on the table and a pile of dishes in the sink, in other words the typical bachelor pad.

"I’m sorry it’s a bit of a mess." He felt embarrassed. Guti grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall, pressing his hips into him. "I didn’t come here for a fucking house tour." he grunted against Gerard’s lips. "I came for a fuck." Guti pulled Gerard’s t-shirt off letting his hands roam over his taut stomach.

Gerard barely caught his breath from the sudden assault before Guti shoved his tongue down his throat, he felt like the older man was sucking out his soul, he never been given such a deep kiss before.

Guti keep going he just couldn’t have enough. The younger man’s lips were fat and soft and oh so perfect to kiss. Guti didn’t kiss his one night stands that often but when they had lips like Gerard’s he made an exception. He snaked his hand down and rubbed it against Gerard’s cock through his jeans before he quickly unzipped them and tugged them down.

He unlatched from Gerard’s wet mouth and took a step back and started to undress himself. Gerard could barely breathe. Sergio had told him about his meeting with Guti in the cleaning closet last year. But hearing it told and experiencing Guti by himself was something completely different. He already had a feeling this was going to be the best sex he’d ever had.

He stepped out of his jeans and followed Guti to the sofa. Guti sat down and pulled Gerard’s boxer covered crotch to his face, licking his cock through the cotton fabric. It was already hard and impressive in size, bigger than Raul’s. He pulled the boxer’s down and freed the captivated member before he flipped Gerard around.

Guti sucked on his finger and let excessive saliva stay on it before he pushed it slowly up Gerard’s ass. He moaned and grunted from the feeling. It felt good to just give yourself away for once to someone more experienced. Gerard liked to fuck newbies, the guys that were more awkward and inexperienced than him; it gave him a chance to shine.

Gerard spread his legs more and bent down and placed his hands on the sofa table giving Guti a better view and access point. He let his tongue lick and suck over the entry before he pushed two fingers in having Gerard wriggle in front of him. He repeated this act over and over again until he was stretched enough. His cock was dying to get in there and he pulled a condom out of his shorts and rolled it on his erect cock that was seeping pre-cum.

Gerard turned around and stood there in all his glory pumping himself up and down slowly.

"Giddy up boy." Guti commanded. Gerard climbed up on the sofa and kneeled down over Guti’s shaft. It had been ages since the last time he got fucked. His head flung back from the sensations taking over his body. Guti held on to his ass and helped getting the movement faster. He pushed himself up and down repeatedly and Gerard’s cock rubbed against Guti’s stomach. He felt like he was nearing the climax but they hadn’t been at it for a long time yet so he slowed his pace down and moved his hips in a circle, riding Guti gently.

Guti fished out a new condom and rolled it on to Gerard’s cock. "I don’t think I will last that long." Gerard said between moans. "Better make it a good one then." Guti declared before he lifted Gerard off and tossed his used condom off his rock hard shaft.

Guti got on all fours on the sofa, wiggling his ass in the air, ready to be filled up. "Don’t you need to prep?" Gerard asked confused. "I like to wear a plug while I eat, makes the flavors pop. I’m ready, just fuck me." With that Gerard pushed himself in the tight hole, it felt so fucking good. His hips rocked back and forth. Guti buried his face in the sofa gasping; JACKPOT!! Gerard was hitting the right spot alright.

"Harder faster!" Guti ordered and Gerard complied, he was nearing the end now. He worked up a rapid speed, digging his nails into Guti’s waist. "Fuck yeah!" Guti cried out as he came. Gerard felt the tightened grip around his own cock and managed to pound in two more punches before he climaxed and pulled out falling down on the sofa.

Guti grabbed one of Gerard’s dirty t-shirts off the floor and cleaned himself off. He leaned over to the younger man who was still catching his breath and slide his tongue over his lips, parting them and kissing him forcefully. He pulled away. "Your lips are so fucking gorgeous, next time you’re gonna blow me with those lips." He gave him one more peck on the lips before he got dressed and left.

Yeah, Gerard had been right; this had been the best sex he’d ever had!


	14. Beginnings and endings

Yoann and Lukas got up to their room after lunch. Yoann sat down on his bed and rubbed his head.  
"I feel sick." he said lying down. The last alcohol was staring to kick in.  
"Yeah me too." Yoann raised an eyebrow at the remark.   
"Are you angry?" Yoann was feeling the resentment Lukas was giving him. It was more than usual, with a hint of jealousy.  
Lukas turned around to face him. "What were you thinking Yo? Smoking and drinking with those porn stars?"

Yoann covered his face with his hands, he had been so out of character and he felt so embarrassed about it. "I don’t know. Peer pressure? Temporary intelligence black out? Idiocy?" he rushed the words out.

Lukas sat down on the bed, pulling Yoann’s hands away from his face. "I just don’t wanna see you get hurt or used. You’re my best friend, I ..care about you."

Yoann laughed out loud. "Remember when we first met each other? Cris was our mutuel friend." He blurred the words out, the drunken speech had begun. "We didn’t even like ech other." He continued to laugh. Lukas remembered it well. "You were the rich French kid, perfect in every way, straight A student, teacher’s pet. Of course I didn’t like you!" Lukas grinned.

"Oh oh what about you Mr Podolski!? You were this pot-head, I-don’t-need-to-study-I-don’t-need-help-angry-dudeski!" he patted Lukas on his thigh. Lukas took his hand in his. "I’m glad you helped me stop that. Thanks to you I’m not using anymore." Suddenly the mood had changed.

A funny feeling came over them as they stared each other deep in the eyes. Lukas leaned down closer, their breaths were touching. He licked his lips, should he or shouldn’t he? He didn’t want to ruin their friendship and Yoann was drunk and wasn’t thinking clearly. He turned his head away and got up “I’ll draw you a bath so you can sober up.” He went into the bathroom and turned on the taps and let the water stream out. 

He had been in love with Yoann for years now but they had become such good friends he didn’t dare act on his feelings, afraid to ruin their friendship. Suddenly Yoann’s arms were wrapped around him, holding him from behind. "You’re sooo nice." He whispered in his ear. "So nice to me, so nice to talk to, so nice to look at … so nice to ..touch."

He had been in love with Lukas for years now but they had become such good friends he didn’t dare act on his feelings, afraid to ruin their friendship. Lukas leaned into him and let himself be held. The bathtub water was almost reaching the top so he had to step out of Yoann’s embrace to turn it off.

The moment Lukas turned back Yoann grabbed him and gave him a hard kiss on the mouth. Lukas pulled away and kept a distancing hand on Yoann’s chest, he could feel the heart racing inside the other man.

"You’re drunk" Lukas tried to explain what just had happened between them. "Maybe I am drunk but I wanted to do this since we became friends."

"You did?" Lukas was surprised. If he had known he would have kissed him a long time ago.

Yoann nodded. "So why didn’t you tell me before?" Lukas asked.

Yoann laughed "Me tell you? I’m shy! And you were my best friend I didn’t want to ruin it. And I picked up no evidence that you felt the same. You are a hard man to read."

Lukas snorted "I was crazy about you! I still am!" Yoann looked as surprised as Lukas had earlier. He kissed him again, longer this time. Lukas pulled away yet again. "Maybe you should eat a mint? All that alcohol, nicotine and chicken curry doesn’t really mix." Lukas grinned and pulled a mint out of his pocket.

Yoann quickly chewed on it and let the peppermint fill his mouth. "Oh God don’t talk about food or I’ll puke!" Yoann exclaimed holding his stomach.

Lukas pulled him in for another kiss; he let his tongue into the coolness of the minty freshness. He couldn’t believe the man he had been in love with for so long actually was in love with him too. "That’s better, now get nekkid!"

Yoann looked at him dopily. "Bathtub is waiting." Lukas pointed at the warm water and walked out knowing Yoann didn’t like to undress in front of others.

"You don’t have to leave."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes" he said as he pulled off his t-shirt. He yanked down his shorts wobbling a bit on the floor.

"I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this drunk before!" Lukas laughed at the sight in front of him.

"Consider yourself lucky because it is never gonna happen again, I don’t get how Cris does it!" Yoann slurred out as he slipped and almost fell, luckily Lukas caught his arm and kept him steady.

"Let me help you." Lukas volunteered. He tried not to look too much at the naked man before him as he helped him in to the bathtub. His body was beautiful, muscular thighs, plump round ass and an absolutely mouthwatering cock and all of that was suddenly at his disposal but this was not the time to go exploring. Yoann was still drunk and come nightfall he will have sobered up and might come to his senses.

The last thing Lukas wanted to do was to use this opportunity to have sex with Yoann, he was still his best friend and the most important person in his life and he would never hurt him like that no matter how horny he was. Instead he washed Yoann’s hair and scrubbed his back and got him dry before they crawled up in bed together. Lukas held Yoann in his arms as he drifted off to sleep happy that he had finally had the guts to tell Lukas how he felt about him and happy that he had felt the same.

***

Raul woke up from the hotel door closing and Guti walking into the room. It was 10pm. He turned over in the bed and rubbed his eyes looking at Guti. "Where have you been?"

"Shopping!" Guti held up the bags as proof. He wasn’t really lying; he had gone shopping after he had finished fucking Gerard. "I don’t need to ask you what you been doing." Guti said agitated, putting his bags down on the sofa. "I can smell it" he waved his hand in front of his nose.

Raul muttered something and turned over in the bed, pulling the covers up over his ears.

Guti put his hands to his hips and glared at Raul. "I told you I can’t stand that fucking shit you’re smoking!" He sat down on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Raul’s foot that was sticking out under the covers. "It’s bad for you, it’s not healthy babe."

Raul turned over towards Guti. "I think I’m old enough to take care of myself!" he spoke loudly.

Guti hated this fight, they had it almost every week and he was hoping that they for once wouldn’t fight about it; after all they were on holiday. But it was too late now; Guti was already worked up and couldn’t stop from continuing it. 

"Yeah because you don’t care about anyone but yourself, do you?! You don’t give a fuck about how it makes me feel … or your family!"

Raul sat up in the bed. "Ohhh please!" he snorted. "Like you give a shit about my family! You hate them, even my kids because you think I love them more than you!" Guti’s face was red and uncomfortable, he hated when Raul was right.

"You’re even jealous of my god damn dog!" Raul added. They sat in silence for a moment before Guti spoke. "Do you?" Raul looked up at him with a clear distain on his face. "Do I what?"

Guti shifted his weight on the bed. "Love them more?" Raul face-palmed himself. "For fuck’s sake Guti! Not this again!" Guti looked down, fumbling with his fingers.

"I told you a thousand times before that you can’t measure love!" It was this kind of endless nagging from Guti that drove Raul madder every day.

"Well I can! And I love you less when you smoke pot!" Guti stood up from the bed and cried it out.

"Oh you can? Can you?" Raul was so fucking fed up with this shit Guti was handing him. "You know what maybe you’re right! I can love you less when you fuck the hotel staff!" Guti gasped, how did Raul know?

"Yeah" Raul nodded boastfully at Guti. "I know you and I see things, I’m not blind. Sometimes I watch you when you have no idea I’m there because you’re too busy trying to find someone else to fuck. So I think I can have a smoke when I want without you stressing me about it!" Guti couldn’t believe what he was hearing; Raul was actually spying on him.

"And take a shower, you smell like a cheap whore!" Raul lay back down in the bed and turned away from Guti.

"Well I used your wife’s perfume!" Guti countered with before he ran into the bathroom, slamming the door after him.

"Oh classy!" Raul shouted after him. "Fucking whore" he muttered against the pillow.


	15. "Maybe you remember them from your magazine?"

Cristiano knocked on the door and waited. He knocked again, there was still no answer. They couldn’t be asleep already it was only 10.30pm. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number, it was ringing and he could hear the ringtone from within the room but still no answer. He went back into his own room and went out on the balcony. "Lukas!" he shouted. No answer.  
Hmm there was only one way to get in there. There were wooden shields that screened off the view from balcony to balcony. They were put up with some screws. He pulled out a coin and unscrewed them getting the shield down. He felt kind of proud of himself for his ingenuity. He climbed over the railing to the other balcony with ease.

He popped his head in through the opened balcony door. There they were. He waved his hand at them. Yoann was fast asleep with his head on Lukas’s chest and Lukas looked like a question mark as he slid away from Yoann, without waking him. He rushed out to the balcony and closed the door behind him. "What the fuck Cris! How did you get here?"

"I climbed over." Cris took a step to the side and showed Lukas his handy work. "You could have killed yourself, what were you thinking?" Cris always liked to live on the wild side.

"Well I knocked on the door; you didn’t open it. I called you on the phone; you didn’t answer. I called your name from my balcony; you didn’t answer. What’s a man to do?"

"So you destroyed hotel property and climbed over the balcony?"

"Yes." He answered naturally. "What have you two been doing in there anyway?" He smirked, he knew it finally had happened. "Did you finally after 3 years figured out that you are actually in love with each other?" Cris had known it from the moment they met, that they were perfect for each other, after all he was the one who had set them up but he didn’t expect it to take 3 years until they finally realized it themselves.

"Shut up!" Lukas looked down, embarrassed that Cris could read him so easily.

"What? Come on like I didn’t know! Every day I asked myself: Is this the day they’ll get it on?" Cris teased.

"Yeah right!"

"I was the one who introduced you! I get credit for this; I will be the best man at your wedding."

"You’re crazy! What do you want anyway?" Lukas tried to divert the attention.

"I wanna party. Downstairs. Now."

"With me? Isn’t there someone else you like impress with your dance moves?" Lukas taunted.

"Yeah but I need you and Yo to back me up. Fernando’s never gonna come to me if I am alone. I need my wingmen, wingman in this case." He patted Lukas on the shoulder pulling out his best pleading pout.

"Please, your lover boy is sleeping anyway." Cris pointed at Yoann in the bed. "Just an hour or two until he feels comfortable enough to be alone with me. Please please please?!"

"Ok fine." Cris hugged Lukas while he did a celebratory dance and shouted "YES!" Lukas couldn’t help but laugh, he had never seen his friend get so excited about a boy before. Maybe this time was different.

***

Iker had a nice time at the pool; he had watched the men, like David had advised him. Luckily he had his sunglasses on or they all would have noticed Iker staring. What he had learned from this study was that:

A) Gay men weren’t as scary or stereotypical as he had first thought. A lot of them were quite manly and strong and looked nothing like ‘gay’ men.

B) The three Italian men that were at the pool were what everyone seemed to be interested in, especially Sergio who seemed to be glued to them. Iker had a faint memory of hearing something about them being porn stars, but this was not the time to think about that.

C) What surprised him the most was how horny he got from watching the semi naked men on display. It was also the reason for why he didn’t get up for a swim because the pout in his shorts just might have shown a little too obviously when they got wet and would cling to him ungracefully.

All in all it had been very enjoyable and resulted in Iker going up to his room around dinner time to release his cock filled tension in the shower, in other words he jerked off picturing himself touching all those naked bodies by the pool. A step in the right direction at least.

Now he had decided to try his luck in the bar again, just hang out, take a look around and just ease on down the gay road ahead of him. He was greeted by Bojan in the bar that barely looked old enough to drink the alcoholic beverages he mixed up. Iker got a beer and kept an eye on the dance floor watching some of the same men he had seen earlier at the pool, dance with much confidence and talent. Iker wish he could dance any kind of dance with such ease and suave as the men he was watching.

***

Fernando had barely seen Cesc all day so he hadn’t had a chance to ask him what was going on with him. Cesc had spent the day drinking, eating and laughing with the Italian porn stars. He had been up to the room for a shower when Fernando was taking his siesta and was already gone when he had woken up again.

When Fernando had borrowed Cesc laptop to check his emails he also checked the browser history. It was amazing that Cesc hadn’t deleted it, him being a web developer and everything. Fernando had found a link to an article about how the Italian porn stars were shooting a porno in the hotel and that they were a man short. Suddenly all of the pieces of the puzzle fit. Cesc wanted to be in the porno!

Fernando ventured down to the bar on his own hoping to find Cesc and talk some sense into him and maybe get a glimpse of Cris as well. Fernando had also found the video of Cris, in the web history, when he was stripping at the stripper joint the day before and he must confess; it really turned him on.

When Fernando walked in to the bar he saw Lukas and Cris sitting there, Lukas waved at him, while Cris pretended not to have seen him. He sat down next to Lukas and Cris pretended to be surprised by his arrival. Cris ordered in more beer, that Gerard fetched for them.

"So where’s Cesc?" Cris asked already knowing the answer.

"I don’t know. You haven’t seen him here?" Fernando was starting to worry.

"I think he’s out there, smoking." Lukas pointed out to the landing where Cesc and the Italians were lighting up their Marlboro’s.

"I’m just gonna go talk to him." Fernando excused himself.

Fernando wasn’t sure how he was gonna get Cesc to talk to him in private as he had seemed glued to the Italians all day. He put his brave face on and walked out to them, trying not to inhale too much smoke; it really did make him sick to his stomach.

They all gave him the once over and he knew their reason. Cesc turned around; "Nando!" His face was a bit flushed and he already looked drunk. "Can I talk to you?" Fernando asked.

"Talk" Cesc declared, cocky as ever.

"Somewhere more private perhaps?" Fernando tried again but Cesc already knew what he wanted to say to him and he didn’t want to hear it.

"Is this your boyfriend Cesc?" Fabio interrupted.

"No!" Cesc all but screamed. "He just a friend." So that was what Fernando was to him, just some friend, not best friends, having each other’s backs, respecting each other, Fernando thought, he rubbed his eye as the smoke was getting in to them.

"He’s pretty." Fabio continued. "Do you have those freckles .." he licked his lips and looked at Fernando’s crotch "..everywhere?"

Fernando blushed and walked away. Fuck Cesc and his stupidity, let him make his own mistakes, Fernando was tired of always standing up for him, this time he was on his own. He got back in and looked gloomy. He drank his beer and tried to ignore the fact that Cesc was now practically getting humped on the dance floor by three horny porn stars while the DJ was playing 'Pornstar dancing’' by My Darkest Days, a very fitting song to say the least.

***

Bojan stopped what he was doing and just stared out towards the dance floor. Iker spun around in his barstool, beer in hand to see what had startled the boy. Like him everyone seemed to be watching the Italian men who were dancing with a younger man. It could barely pass for dancing; it looked more like they were having sex with their clothes on.

"Like what you see?" Sergio teased as he came over with a tray of empty glasses.

This boy never stopped teasing did he, Iker thought. Iker willed himself away from looking at the men and spun back to the bar and the peanuts. "You know who they are?" Sergio continued; "They are porn stars!"

So it was true what Iker had heard before, and given with what ease and charisma they transfixed people it wasn’t such a big surprise. "Maybe you remember them from your magazine?" Sergio loved to tease but this time he went a bit too far.

Iker’s eyes grew dark and he could have killed his brother if he had been there. Why would his brother tell such an intimate detail to the fucking hotel staff? What the fuck had he been thinking? Just because his brother had found him wanking off to a gay porn mag on his birthday didn’t give him the right to tell everyone about it!

Sergio saw the anger in Iker’s eyes and scampered away to the kitchen as he didn’t want a fist in his face, he already had his nose broken twice from taking jokes a bit too far.

***

Gerard was in the kitchen refilling the ice bucket. He knew Carles had gone home for the day and so he pulled Sergio in to a secluded corner to tell him about Guti.

"What’s this; you wanna see what all the men rave about?" Sergio whispered against Gerard’s ear, giving it a little lick.

"What fuck?" Gerard pushed Sergio away and dried his ear off with his sleeve.

Sergio laughed. "Oh come on I know you want to!" Sergio pushed himself up against Gerard again and grabbed his dick through his uniform.

"Stop it!" Gerard tried not to yell too loudly, he knew Carles had spies in the kitchen staff. "I know I’m irresistible but you’re just gonna have to deal with it from over there!" Gerard said as he pushed Sergio off him again. A part of him actually was turned on by Sergio, but that he never would admit to.

"Oh don’t flatter yourself, dude!" Sergio said as he adjusted his clothes and grinned at Gerard. "What do you want? I have better places to be." Namely out there trying to hook up with a porn star, Sergio thought.

"I fucked Guti today." Gerard said, proud of himself. "So that means one more point to me, which is what now? 21 to me and 22 to you."

Sergio nodded. "I told Guti to fuck you as a favor to me, to make this game more thrilling." Gerard didn’t believe a word Sergio was saying; he knew he was just being jealous.

"Oh and I’m gonna fuck him again!" Gerard was on a roll.

"Oh dude!" Sergio laughed "You know you can’t fuck the same person two times in a row, right?"

Gerard looked confused. "But we said per fuck not per guest."

"Yeah we did but you can’t fuck the same person over and over again. Like say today I fuck Guti, tomorrow Raul and next day Guti again, that’s ok, that will give me 3 points but you can’t fuck the same person if you haven’t fucked some other dude in between. You got it?"

Gerard didn’t get a chance to answer.

"You are such an idiot!" Sergio laughed as he cackled his way out of the kitchen.


	16. Appraising

"So how’s Yoann?" Fernando tried to change the subject; he couldn’t stand to watch Cesc dancing like a hoe.

"He’s good, he’s sleeping." Lukas smiled.

"Oh you have no idea how good he is Nando!" Cris belted out. "Lukski over here is shyski and cannot talkski the truthski. They are so in loveski with each otherski but it tookski 3 yearski for themski to found outski!" Cris was enjoying himself too much.

"Ok, ok I think that’s enough of the skiing!" Lukas tried to gag his friend to silence.

"I don’t understand." Fernando laughed.

Cris leaned over Lukas to get closer to Fernando. "Yoann and Lukas have been in love with each other for 3 years, since I introduced them to each other and I have known all the time. And today they finally told each other that they love each other and I’m so happy, so happy for them!"

Fernando smiled. Yoann and Lukas did seem to be perfect for each other and it made him glad to see that Cris seemed to be a really great friend to them.

"If you knew all this time why did you tell me or Yo about it?" Lukas wondered.

"You needed to find your own way and not be pressured by what I was saying. And you wouldn’t have believed me anyway." With that Cris had flown out to the dance floor to shake his ass, as a remixed version of _'Ai Se Eu Te Pego'_ came on.

They had worked it out earlier; when Cris went up to dance Lukas would talk about how great Cris was and Fernando would loosen up a bit.

"So what is it that you are studying together?" Fernando wanted to know more but had to keep the questions general or Lukas would understand that all he really wanted to know was about Cris.

"We are almost finished actually. We are all gonna be lawyers believe it or not!" he looked at Cris on the dance floor and laughed. "So Cris is going up to London to work and Yoann is staying in Paris and I don’t really know where I’m going, I haven’t gotten that far."

"What made ya’ll wanna be lawyers?" Fernando wanted to learn more.

"Well Yoann wanted to be a lawyer because he can’t stand injustice and I got a scholarship and Cris comes from a long line of lawyers in his family so it wasn’t really his choice."

"Oh so he’s just doing it to please his parents?"

"Yeah at first but now, I mean he passed all the exams. I think he has grown into it, but he’s family is really demanding. They don’t even know he’s gay."

"They don’t?" Fernando was surprised, Cris who seemed like such an outspoken person.

"Yeah it’s been really hard on him. He loves his family but he just can’t tell them because he’s afraid to lose them."

"That’s really sad."

"Yeah, I feel for him. He even has a fake girlfriend, a Russian girl who studies at the university. Cris is a great guy and he’s helped me through a lot and I really hope he can be happy as well."

Cris wasn’t like Fernando had thought at all. He was a decent guy, with major family issues weighing him down. Fernando was lucky coming from such a liberal and forgiving family, they even knew he was gay before he did.

Lukas excused himself to the bathroom and that’s when Cris got back to the table and had his chance to sit next to Fernando and sweet talk him into submission.

***

Lukas got to the Men’s room and grabbed one of the urinals. Soon after Cesc walked in and got in the urinal next to Lukas. He was drunk, anyone could tell. He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dick. Lukas couldn’t not watch, his eyes darted over and he almost gasped at the sight. The size of that thing… was very impressive.

A minute later Fabio Cannavaro came in and got up next to Cesc. He did his business before he looked over at Cesc.  
"Madonna!" he exclaimed pulling up his zipper. Cesc grinned, and patted his dick. "Actually I call her Britney." They both laughed so hard they would have pissed their pants if they hadn’t already peed.

Lukas washed his hands and just wanted to get out of there, he had a feeling they weren’t there just to take a leak. Lukas walked past them to the door and Fabio grabbed his arm. "Hey how’s Frenchie." His eyes were glistening. "Taken" Lukas said, pushing Fabio’s hand off his arm as he opened the door and left.

"Oh jealous boyfriend!" Fabio taunted. "But you don’t have a boyfriend, Cesc?"

"No." Cesc shook his head. "Good, because I wanna do bad things to you." he said as he pushed Cesc in to one of the toilet stalls and locked the door behind them. This was what Cesc had been waiting for all day.

Fabio pulled Cesc in for a kiss, it was wet and sloppy and his tongue was everywhere but it was so fucking hot Cesc’s cock reacted to it immediately. Fabio spun around and sat down on the toilet lid. "Show me" he said, yanking at Cesc’s jeans. Cesc did as he was told and unzipped his jeans and pushed them down. His cock was half hard already and it was more than showing through his underwear.

Fabio grabbed ahold of each side of Cesc’s briefs and pulled them down, the cock almost launched at him, happy to be out in the open. "Mamma mia come grande!" oh my God how big! he said staring at it. Cesc was feeling a bit apprehensive; he wasn’t really a regular sex athlete.

Fabio spit in his hand and placed it around Cesc’s cock, watching it grow with every pulsing move he pushed down. His hand could barely fit around it now when it was rock hard and ready for action. "Impressive" he said and stood up. "Take your clothes off" he demanded and Cesc complied, eager to please. "One leg up" he pointed at the toilet seat. Cesc put his left leg up on the lid facing the wall.

"Paolo and Mauro wanted me to take a look at you." He said before he examined Cesc’s ass thoroughly. He slapped the white ass too see what bounce it had, he kneaded the ass-cheeks to feel how much give they had, he pushed a finger and then two in to see how much resistance it had. Cesc could barely breathe; it all felt so fucking good and the fact that Paolo and Mauro asked Fabio to check him out could only mean one thing; that they wanted him for the porno.

"I wanna taste you" the Italian whispered as they heard other people in the urinals. "Fuck" Cesc sighed as Fabio slid his slick tongue up and down Cesc’s opening. He sure knew what he was doing; no one had every treated Cesc’s ass with such care before. The tension in his cock was extreme; he took his hand off the wall to give it a few strokes as Fabio devoured him.

Fabio grabbed his hand from behind and stopped him. "No touching" he said as he turned Cesc around. He had to swallow hard as he saw the massiveness of the erect cock that was seeping pre cum. He hadn’t had anyone that big before but it sure would look good in the porno they were shooting.

He pushed Cesc down so he was sitting. His own cock was bursting to get out and play. "Show me your moves" he said as he pulled out his dark purple hard cock and pushed it along Cesc’s wet lips. He was completely vaxed not a straw of hair on his perfect body. Cesc took the cock all in, trying his best moves and licks, his teasing slow licks around the head while looking up at Fabio who was monitoring Cesc’s every move.

Fabio bucked against Cesc’s mouth to see how deep he could get without choking him and Cesc did good considering the fact that he wasn’t a porn star. He took a step back and drew his hand up and down his cock. Cesc was dying to do the same to his but he still weren’t permitted to. "Stand up."

Cesc stood up and Fabio came closer, they were the same height. He pushed his cock up to Cesc’s bigger one and slid it up and down. He placed each of his hands on each side of the cocks and moved them up and down together; he let some spit drip down to make it slide more easily. Cesc was ready to pop, his poor untouched cock was dying from the attention it was finally getting. Both their mouths were hanging open, moaning from the release that was close to come. 

Cesc’s legs couldn’t take anymore and he fell down on the toilet and leaned back as he finished himself off, coming over his chest. Fabio quickly grabbed Cesc’s head and came all over his face as he squeezed the last juice out. Cesc licked up what he could around his mouth. Fabio cleaned himself off with some tissue and got dressed. "You need to wax that.." he pointed at Cesc’s crotch. "..if you gonna do a porno with us." With that he left.

Cesc closed his eyes and smiled. His debut was near.


	17. Green-eyed monster

Lukas had gotten back to Fernando and Cris at the table. Fernando had seemed more relaxed and Lukas left after 30 minutes leaving Cris alone with his freckled friend. They had talked about Yoann and Lukas and how strange love could be. They talked about Fernando’s job at the Chelsea Standard and Cris’ new internship at a law firm in London. 

Cris had been the perfect gentleman the whole time and Fernando couldn’t stop wondering when he was going to get kissed. They shared the elevator up to their rooms and when Cris’ floor came up he leaned in close to Fernando and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, dangerously close to his lips. Fernando was gob smacked; he expected Cris to roam his body and plead his way into Fernando’s room and fuck him senseless. None of it happened, to Fernando’s great dismay.

Just a peck on the cheek and Cris was out in the corridor walking to his room, turning his head back grinning at Fernando. The elevator doors closed and Cris knew Fernando had expected more, he could read it on his face. This meant that come tomorrow Cris was going to have no problem getting Fernando back to his room and torment him some more.

*** Day 3

Jesus woke up all sweaty. He had a bad dream that night, he couldn’t remember what it was about but he still had an eerie feeling inside of him. Xabi was still sleeping. Jesus looked over at him, wondering how long he would have to be an extra good boy to his husband. He still felt bad for what had happened with Guti, even though nothing had happened and Xabi had forgiven him. But there was still some tension between them. Maybe waking Xabi up with a blow job was a good idea and would smooth things over?

Jesus got up from the bed and stood at the foot of it, crawling up under the sheet over Xabi. He traced his hand up Xabi’s thigh and lowered his face. Xabi felt something creeping on his leg and bucked his knee up; hitting Jesus in the eye. "Fuck!" Jesus clasped his eye and pulled the sheet off his head. Xabi sat up in the bed startled. “What are you doing?”

"Nothing" Jesus mumbled. It hurt and tears from the pain were running down his cheeks. He got up quickly and ran to the bathroom to take a look in the mirror but he couldn’t open his eye yet, it hurt too much. He took a towel and rinsed it in cold water and put it carefully to his tender eye to get some relief.

Xabi stood in the doorway rubbing his beard. "What happened?"

"You knee-ed me in the eye." Jesus said removing the towel, showing Xabi what he had done.

"Oh shit, I’m sorry." Xabi started examining Jesus’ sore eye. "Can you open it?"

Jesus slowly opened his eye lid and the pain seemed to have subsided a little. "Here take an aspirin." Xabi handed him a pill from the toiletry bag and Jesus swallowed it. Xabi took the wet towel in his hand and ran it under the cold water tap again before he placed it carefully on his beautiful husbands smashed up eye.

"What were you doing under there?" Xabi asked still a little groggy from the sudden wake up. Jesus looked down and felt a bit embarrassed. "I thought I’d wake you up with..ehm a blow job" he mumbled, still looking down.

Xabi smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug, careful not to hurt his poor eye even more. He ran his free hand over his hair and down his soft back as he spoke into Jesus ear. "I’m not used to people touching me when I sleep. I’m sorry." Jesus smiled against his big brute of a husband’s chest. It felt as things were getting better between them again. A growling sound made them both laugh and look at each other.

They were both hungry, they hadn’t had much to eat or much of an appetite since their fight, but now as things were starting to go back to normal the hunger started making itself known again. After some debating, Jesus got his way and they walked down to the breakfast buffet, Jesus in sunglasses of course, because if someone saw Jesus and his eye they would immediately think that Xabi had hit him and that was not something Xabi was willing to risk.

***

Yet again Iker had had an uneventful night. After learning that his brother had told the hotel staff about his little thing for gay porn mags he had lost the nerve and will to stay at the bar any longer and headed up to his room. All he could think about was how they were all laughing at him behind his back. 

Why did he always care so much about what other people thought of him? Why couldn’t he just NOT give a fuck and do whatever he wanted without feeling ashamed? Why? Why? Why? He buried his face in his pillow and muffled a scream of frustration. He was feeling bored, he had already been at the hotel for 3 days and he had done absolutely nothing but embarrass himself. He hadn’t really talked to anyone except for Raul who was complaining about his own life or Guti who was as easy as a 2-piece puzzle or Sergio who was the bartender. Not much of a success rate.

Nobody had come up to him and he hadn’t gone up to anyone either. All the men there seemed so confident and relaxed, like the boy who had danced with the porn stars. He wasn’t afraid to do what he wanted. Iker could only imagine what else the boy had done with the porn stars and he sighed into his pillow.

Maybe he needed to get out of the hotel, take a walk around town and do some shopping? It sounded like a good idea. He headed down for breakfast and then out on the town to clear his mind.

***

Yoann and Lukas couldn’t stop smiling at each other. Yoann had to bite his own lip too keep his mouth from spreading so wide his jaw hurt. Lukas giggled softly and looked down at the elevator floor. Cris just stood there between the two of them and rolled his eyes. "You are so fucking in love it makes me sick!" he punched Lukas playfully in the arm. "Why aren’t you in your room fucking each other?" Cris made a face at Yoann who looked dumbfounded. This time Lukas punched Cris in the arm before he had him in a neck swing. "Don’t talk about my boyfriend like that!" Lukas laughed as Cris tried to struggle out of his grip. "Ohooo boyfriend?" Cris taunted before Lukas let him go and they all laughed.

They filled their plates and sat down to eat. Yoann was still smiling as he ate and Lukas couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Cris on the other hand didn’t cast one look over at Fernando who kept looking in Cris’ direction. Cris was determined to make Fernando suffer as he had suffered these days before Fernando had shown some interest in him and tonight he was going to make him suffer even more. 

Lukas got up to get some more coffee for him and his new boyfriend, kind as he was. There was a smallish man standing in front of him at the coffee machine. He had a strange feeling that he knew him somehow; his features reminded him of someone. He took a step to the side to be able to see the man’s features more clearly but he was wearing sunglasses. But nevertheless he was almost certain it was him.

Could it be? Was it him? "Jesus?" he asked in a surprised tone. The man turned to look at him, holding a cup in his hand. He didn’t say anything. It felt like an eternity of uncomfortable silence even though it was but 2 seconds. Jesus couldn’t really see much through his sunglasses as he was indoors but he recognized the voice. Without thinking about it he slid his shades down his nose so he could see clearly. "Lukas?" he said equally surprised.

They both smiled at each other, it had been so long, so many years since they had been together. Lukas smile quickly turned into concern as he saw Jesus’ purple and swollen eye. He sat down the cups and put his hands on Jesus’ cheeks holding him in place, looking at him. It was like the time they spent apart had suddenly vanished, like it was only yesterday. "What happened to you? Who did this?" his voice was protective like he had always been with Jesus.

Before Jesus had a chance to explain, Lukas’ hands were shoved off the pretty face it was holding. Xabi was furious. Yet again Jesus was on his own and new man had come up to him and this time he was touching him. Jesus dropped his cup on the floor and it broke in a loud noise making everybody turn and look.

Xabi was boiling over and Lukas was equally so, understanding that the big man and Jesus knew each other. "Get the fuck outta here!" Xabi growled and pushed Lukas away. By mere will alone he kept himself upright. Jesus tried to come between them and in the process his sun glasses fell off his nose and the whole of his swollen purple eye showed.

This fueled Lukas on, he would not see Jesus used and beaten by this shit of a man. "You did this to him?!" he yelled and pointed at Jesus’ face. There was not a single person in that dining hall that was not watching the men fighting in front of them. Yoann wanted to run to Lukas’ aid but Cris held him back fearing he would just end up getting hurt as well. 

Lukas tried to grab Jesus and drag him away but Xabi was quick to interfere. He pulled Jesus back and laid his right fist up Lukas’ face, smashing into it with such velocity that Lukas fell to the ground and started bleeding from the nose, the pain was excruciating. 

This time Cris couldn’t hold Yoann back. He ran to Lukas’s side making sure he was alright. Jesus did the same before Xabi picked him up by his t-shirt, like he weighed nothing and dragged him away.


	18. The Truth

The air filled with a sharp scream and then with soft giggled laughter.

"It’s not funny! It fucking hurts!" Cesc cried out as the salon girls tried to hide their amusement over the fact that there actually was a man that they were waxing that day, it didn’t happen very often.

As much as it hurt getting his crotch and ass waxed it was worth it. He was sure of it. The fact that Fabio had told him to wax was a sure indicator that Cesc would soon make his debut in the porn business. 

But he felt nervous, he didn’t have much experience when it came to sex, he had only had 5 sexual partners and they all wanted to get fucked by him and his giant cock and not the other way around. They wanted to suck his dick and almost never had time to let him suck theirs. He was nervous he was going to come too quickly and embarrass himself. How was he to last for 30 minutes? He could barely last for 5 minutes last night as Fabio had probed him into ecstasy.

At least he was done with the waxing now and would go back to the hotel and take a nap with a bag of ice on his new soft and tender skin. He needed all the strength he could gather if he was going to impress the Italians.

***

Both Cris and Yoann helped Lukas up on his feet and Gerard handed Yoann some tissues and a bag of ice to help stop Lukas nose bleed. "What the fuck was that about?" Cris asked leading Lukas into the restroom with Yoann holding open the door. Lukas just waved a dismissing hand at them.

Yoann’s heart was trembling, he had seen how Lukas had held the other boys face and how he had looked at him. They must have known each other, but how? Yoann had never seen him before. Cris could see the unsteady nerves in Yoann as he also had noticed how Lukas had acted around the boy he defended before Xabi had hit him. There was no denying that they had some kind of connection.

Lukas rinsed his face in cold water and washed away the blood staining it. His stomach was in knots. He hadn’t seen Jesus for 6 years, hadn’t heard from him at all. His nose had stopped bleeding but it was still throbbing from the pain. 

"Who was he?" Yoann spoke in a quiet voice. Lukas looked up at him through the mirrors reflection, his hands grasping the sink in front of him. "He’s my.. ex." His answer was short and bitter.

***

Xabi slammed the door behind them ushering Jesus in to the room before he pushed him down but luckily Jesus landed on the bed and not over the desk. His face was pale, all except his purple bruised eye. Xabi could barely contain his anger. This was too much. He was shaking his head without speaking a word. He looked like a raging bull.

Jesus was scared, scared that Xabi might hit him. Scared that Xabi would not forgive him this time, because this time things were a bit more complicated. This time he had to confess to have told a lie. And that was something Xabi made clear from the start; lie to him and you’re out of his life. But maybe Xabi would understand, maybe he would forgive? He loved Jesus after all, didn’t he?

Jesus fidgeted on the bed while Xabi’s eyes were locked on him waiting for an explanation.

"And how are you gonna explain this to me?" Jesus looked up at Xabi, his eyes as cold as ice.

"How are you going to explain how a man walks up to you and touches you and then challenges me?!" he pointed to his chest.

Jesus didn’t know where to begin. "He’s a friend, I know him from before" he said, his voice shaky.

"When?" Xabi demanded.

"I told you I lived in Germany for a few years." Jesus stood up and paced around the room. How was he going to say this? How? Without lying but without telling too much. 

"I know him from there, we were at school together."

Xabi shook his head. "I saw the way he looked at you. You were not _friends._ "

Jesus looked up at him with pleading eyes that seemed to have lost their power. "I was young, only 16. We were…" he trailed off. 

Xabi felt sick. Jesus was no virgin it was a lie. "You were not a virgin! You lied to me!" He screamed at Jesus.

"No, no I was a virgin. I never… We.. we just.. did drugs together" His voice echoed in the room.

Xabi felt disgusted but he still didn’t believe him. "You fucking lie, you have lied about everything!" Jesus reached his hands out as if it would help and Xabi slapped them away but Jesus needed to explain.

"I’m telling you the truth! I was still a virgin on our wedding night. I never had sex with him. Why can’t that be enough for you?"

"You kissed him?" Xabi spit out the question.

"What?…yes"

"You said you never been kissed, a fucking lie! I knew it was too good to be true!" he snorted.

Jesus couldn’t hold it in any longer. He had always thought that Xabi’s demands in a partner were extremely silly, considering the fact that Xabi himself was far from being an untouched virgin.

"What was I supposed to say? You made it so clear that all you wanted was a virgin so I told you I never had done anything because I wanted you so much to like me" he paused for a moment. "I love you Xabi, I do but I am not a perfect person you know. I was young. A teenager exploring! I kissed him;… I ..I sucked his cock and he sucked mine while we did drugs! He helped me come to terms with who I was…Please you need to understand.." Jesus finally told the truth, it all came pouring out of him. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea, maybe he should have lied some more.

Xabi’s head was spinning. He wanted to curse God. He wanted to demolish that face of the man standing in front of him, rip his tongue out, that liar. The fucking liar. He slammed Jesus up against the wall, holding him there, with his hand around his throat. He wanted to squeeze tighter until those green eyes shone no more. Jesus was clawing at Xabi’s arm, trying to get out of the tight grip that was robbing him of his breath.

Finally Xabi let go and Jesus fell to his knees trying to catch his breath while the tears ran down his face. He knew there was nothing more to say, it was over. The marriage was over. He picked himself up off the floor and left; leaving Xabi alone with his rage.

***

Yoann stood on the balcony, door closed behind him. He needed some fresh air after all that had happened. Now when he finally had had the guts to tell Lukas how he really felt, Lukas’ ex shows up out of the blue and Yoann could clearly tell that there were still feelings between them.

Cris and Lukas were inside the hotel room. Cris wanted to know more about what happened in the dining hall.

"So this guy is your ex? An ex you never told me or Yoann about?" Cris raised his eyebrows at him.

"It’s complicated" Lukas sighed holding the bag of ice to his nose.

"I’m your friend. Who can you talk to if you can’t talk to your friends?" Cris lay a sympathetic hand on Lukas’ shoulder.

"Ok ..fine." Lukas sighed again, looking down. "We were 16 and he started at my school. His family had just moved to Germany. We both had troubles with our families and so we started smoking weed together." He sat down on the bed watching Yoann on the balcony.

"After some time we started, I don’t know, exploring each other more and we would do stuff..like sex stuff and .." Lukas looked at Cris with teary eyes.

"It’s ok you can tell me" Cris said, rubbing a hand on his friends back.

"I ... I love him. He was my first love. But after 2 years his parents found out about us and they took him away and left without saying a word and I never saw him again. Until now." He wiped the tear away that had escaped his eye.

Cris was heartbroken for his friend but also for the one who stood on the balcony, he didn’t deserve this, neither of them did. It was a horrible situation and Cris had no idea how it was going to end. 

"And if he comes here and wants you back? What then? What about Yoann?" Cris asked.

Lukas choked on his words but before he could speak there was a knock on the door.


	19. Reunion

Since they had had their fight and knowing that Raul might be hiding behind a bush watching him, Guti tried really, really hard not to fuck a stranger. But it was easier said than done. Raul was paying him no attention at all. He had just stayed in his room all day and smoked some more hash and ate chocolate chip cookies in bed while he watched some football on TV.

Guti decided to not yell at him this time and just leave it be. If it made Raul happier; then fine, even if the drugs would eventually ruin his brain and body in the process. Sex and alcohol was Guti’s drugs of choice. In a way he understood Raul’s need for the weed, just like Guti craved sex to fill a void. He had tried therapy and rehab but he had always fallen back into the same pattern again as soon as the sessions had finished. 

Their relationship was hanging on a thin thread, the writing was pretty much on the wall and he was almost certain that come this time next year, they would be no more. They had a good, tolerable, 10 year stretch that was coming to an end. Hazy looks of love had turned into hateful arguments and jealousy and resentment. Heavenly lovemaking had turned into angry revengeful sex, possessive and degrading as opposed to sweet and sensual.

As much as they loved each other they weren’t really in love with each other anymore. But it wasn’t so easy to say out loud so they both continued playing a game and found release in other ways.

Guti was horny, so horny. He had already jerked off twice in the shower that morning and then fucked himself with his trusted friend Mr. Dildo. He wore his anal plug during breakfast like he always did and now he wanted something living inside of him, something pumping him, making the sweat drip down his spine as he whined in pleasure. 

He looked around the pool. Gerard was there serving drinks to guests. That boy’s lips were sensational, big and smooth, perfect for a blow job. Guti’s cock twitched a little in his trunks just from the thought of it. He waved his hand at Gerard, which made the boy come up to him, ready to take his order.

Guti licked his lips and pulled down his sunglasses giving Gerard a dirty look. "I want a blow job. Now" his voice ever so casual and classy, not a hint of shame on his face. Gerard’s knees almost buckled at the surprise request. Damn, he couldn’t give head to Guti now, he needed someone else between or he wouldn’t get any point in the fuck contest, he thought as cursed himself.

Gerard looked around to make sure Carles wasn’t anywhere near to hear what he was saying, but he still spoke in a low voice, just to be extra careful. "I can’t now, I’m working, but later I’ll suck you dry" it almost surprised him how easily the words came out, he who always was so nervous and clumsy around men. Maybe it was different now when he had no feelings for the man, he was just a way to secure more points so he could beat Sergio for once.

Guti’s eyes darkened both with lust and disappointment. As much as he wanted to tell Gerard he could go stuff himself if he didn’t suck him off right then and there, those lips were too delicious to past up. He sighed; "Fine. Go get me a whiskey and be quick about it." He shook his head as he watched the boy scamper away with a grin on his face.

Guti’s eyes roamed the pool area again looking for a new candidate to offer up his ass to. He couldn’t wait for the blow job, he needed a release now.

***

There was another knock on the door. Lukas and Cris stared at each other. They both knew who was standing behind that door, waiting to be let in. Lukas got up from the bed and Cris grabbed his arm.

"Remember Yoann is right there" Cris said looking out to the balcony before he let Lukas’ arm go. Cris got up and opened the balcony door and closed it behind him, stroking a consoling hand along Yoann’s back. This wasn’t going to be easy, for none of them.

Lukas tried to wipe any evidence of tears from his eyes and proceeded to answer the door. The sight that met him was too much for him though. Jesus stood there, all grown up but still with the same hypnotic eyes that shone brighter than sunlight. His purple bruise around his right eye only enhanced the eyes green color even more.

They fell into each other’s arms, holding on tightly almost robbing each other of breath. Jesus sobbed quietly against Lukas shoulder. For Lukas it felt so good to have Jesus back in his arms. They hadn’t seen each other in 6 years, separated by Jesus’ parents who were strictly catholic.

Lukas guided Jesus into the room and they sat down on the bed. Jesus looked up and out to the balcony where Yoann and Cris was watching them over their shoulders. He wiped away his tears and tried to gain his voice. "Are those your friends?" his voice was rough and cracking since Xabi almost had strangled him to death.

A soft "Yes" escaped Lukas’ lips as he looked at Yoann standing on the balcony, feeling like the biggest shit on earth for the way he was treating his best friend who was now also his boyfriend.

"Tell me" Lukas said, placing Jesus’ hand in his. "What happened? Was that fuck your .. boyfriend?"

Jesus looked up a Lukas with tormented eyes. "He’s my husband."

Lukas didn’t know what to say. Jesus sighed "But not anymore."

Lukas smiled in relief and stroked Jesus’ cheek. "He hit you and that’s not acceptable. You did the right thing to leave him."

"He didn’t hit me, Lukas. It was an accident!" Jesus rushed the words out; after all he didn’t want Xabi to be accused of something he hadn’t done.

Lukas placed both hands on Jesus’ cheeks and turned him so they looked straight at each other. "Don’t defend him. No one should ever hurt you. I will not allow it." He felt the need to kiss him, to tell him how much he loved him and how all this time he had hoped to see Jesus again, he had been holding out all these years, just to be with him again. Although he had fallen for Yoann, he had reminded him of Jesus, they were quite similar in temperament and personalities.

"You don’t understand" Jesus said breaking their eye contact. "He didn’t hit me. It was an accident, my own fault. I ..I..I startled him while he was sleeping and he accidently knocked me in the eye."

Lukas wasn’t sure if Jesus was telling the truth or not but nevertheless that husband of his seemed like bad news. Just judging from the way he had attacked Lukas during breakfast was proof of that.

"..still" Lukas said trying to ease Jesus’ mind.

"I lied to him and now he won’t have me back. He hates me."

"Well that’s his loss. You deserve so much better than that shit! He hit me after all!"

Jesus looked up at Lukas again "I’m sorry about that. He’s very jealous."

"You don't say!" Lukas laughed softly and rubbed at his sore nose. Jesus smiled at him, thankful for how easily they could talk to each other even if it had been so long since the last time. He realized how much he had actually missed Lukas.

Lukas took Jesus’ hands in his once again. "You just disappeared. Where have you been all this time?.. I’ve missed you." He wanted to add everyday but it was perhaps coming on too strong.

Jesus sighed. Those were painful memories. He was so happy in Germany with Lukas; sure they had been young at the time, 16 when they met and 18 when they parted.

Jesus proceeded to tell Lukas about how his parents forced him with them back to Spain after they had caught him and Lukas making out that last day they spent together. He told Lukas about how his parents had sent him to a locked down rehab; first for the drugs and then for the homosexuality. They thought it could be cured. After that they sent him to a private school run by nuns and priests, it was like living in a convent.

He had given up any thoughts of happiness after that and just accepted the fact that he couldn’t be with Lukas anymore and that God had forgiven him for his wrong doings and in return he should become a priest and preach the lords words. And that was when he unexpectedly had met Xabi.

Cris and Yoann looked over their shoulders from time to time, gazing in at the two figures who sat huddled on the bed in intimate conversation. Yoann’s stomach churned and his heart felt heavy in his chest. Cris felt sick. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go for his best friends who had finally found love in each other.

None of them had known about Jesus, Lukas had never told them anything about him. All they knew about Lukas when they met him was that he came from a messy background and was battling a drug addiction. And with the help of Yoann he had conquered it and was now clean.

Yoann turned his head away from the man he loved and looked down onto the pool area. This morning everything seemed so fantastic, so happy. Where Lukas now sat with Jesus, Yoann had laid in Lukas’ arms yesterday, fallen asleep. He wasn’t just tired from all the drinking he had done at the pool but he was also emotionally drained after being in love for 3 years without the strength to tell Lukas’ about it until last night. In 24 hours his life had flipped a 1-80 and then flipped back again. He wasn’t sure how much more of this emotional rollercoaster ride he could take.


	20. Sinners

As much as it helped to see Lukas again and to talk to him, Jesus needed to vent all his feelings to someone he knew was not going to be bias. He told Lukas he needed to get some fresh air and clear his head as he hugged him goodbye and left. He passed the reception and Sergio came running after him, waving Jesus’ sunglasses in his hand. Jesus kindly accepted them and put them on, after all; his right eye was looking pretty bad by now and he didn’t want to draw any more attention to himself. Today had proven dramatic enough.

He thanked Sergio and left the hotel. He walked aimlessly for an hour before he reached a church and sighed in relief. He still found comfort in God and the Catholic Church even if he had chosen not to become a priest. Maybe he should rethink that decision, he thought for a moment.

Jesus removed his sunglasses and kneeled at the end of the aisle in front of the big figure hanging on the wooden cross, his eyes bleeding and face suffering. Jesus crossed himself as he said the words in a low voice: "In the name of the Father, the Son and The Holy Spirit, Amen." 

He looked up at the man hanging before him, the poor stick figure with the weight of the world on his shoulders, that he was named after. "I don’t deserve to carry your name my Lord" his voice still low and his eyes lowered in guilt. He needed to confess, he needed guidance.

He looked around and saw the confessional off at a secluded corner of the church. There was a pair of feet sticking out from under the cloth that covered the priest’s section of the confessional. Jesus got up and walked over and sat down adjacent the priest, only a small metallic shield parting them. "Forgive me Father for I have sinned." he started. "It’s been a year since my last confession".

"Speak my child and see your burdens lifted." the priest spoke in a mild and loving tone.

Jesus broke apart and told him everything. Every single thing that made him the man that now sat there in the confessional with a heart broken and an eye swollen.

***

Cris left Yoann and Lukas alone; they needed their privacy and they needed to talk. It was funny how it was already a bittersweet memory of how love sick they had looked in the elevator this morning and how Cris had teased them about it. He prayed to all and any God that Lukas would choose Yoann over Jesus, but judging from the way Lukas acted around his ex the odds were not in Yoann’s favor.

***

Yoann didn’t know if he should be affectionate and stroke Lukas back and sooth his hurt nose with more ice and show his love for him, or if he should be cold and distant, sitting far from him showing his disapproval of the man that had suddenly entered their lives.

He did neither.

He just stood there, staring at Lukas, eyes pleading for an answer, a confirmation that they belong together, that he still wanted to be with Yoann. Lukas looked away. His mind was a mess. He felt so guilty, so bad for Yoann, so excruciatingly bad for letting the man hang like this, between hope and despair.

He was his best friend after all and he never ever wanted to see him hurt. And now he was the one hurting him, he never thought he’d see the day, yet here it was. He gathered strength and looked up at the sweet face again. "Yoann" he said, his own eyes pleading for the other to understand his dilemma.

"I think we need to talk." He reached out his hand to Yoann, who took it and sat down next to him on the bed.

"You still love him, don’t you?" Yoann asked with no hesitation. Lukas wasn’t ready for such a direct question. He swallowed hard and he felt like his heart was going to explode from all the turmoil.

"I…I do but it’s complicated Yoann. I want to .."

Yoann cut him short "I never should have kissed you. It was stupid. I’m sorry. I understand if you want to be with him again. I will not stand in your way." He stood up to leave but Lukas tugged at his arm and had him down sitting on the bed again. His eyes were bewildered in how much goodness was inside of Yoann and how easily he would give up his own happiness for Lukas’.

"No" Lukas said clutching Yoann’s face, just has he had done Jesus’ earlier. "Never be sorry, I need you to know that I love you and not only as a friend." Yoann wanted to cry but he held his tears in.

"I want to tell you about Jesus, about my life in Germany. Will you please stay and hear me out?"

Yoann nodded and Lukas started telling him everything that had happened in Germany when Jesus lived there and what had happened to Lukas after Jesus was taken away from him. How he had struggled all this time with drugs and even crime. Until he got the scholarship to study law in Paris. Until he met Yoann in Paris. Until Yoann helped him break the addiction and move on.

But still he had to confess that Jesus held a big place in his heart and part of him still wanted to be with him again although he wasn’t sure if it really was his true feelings or not. Maybe it was just left over hope that culminated once he saw Jesus again. He did know he wanted to be with Yoann, to try and be more than friends, that last night and this morning had felt so right, like he was finally happy again. But he couldn't make that decision, not yet. 

Yoann just sat there taking all the information in, he wasn’t sure what to say, of course he wanted Lukas to make a decision right then and there but learning his history with Jesus he understood how hard this was on the man he was in love with. Lukas leaned in and kissed Yoann softly on the lips lingering slightly before he pulled away. "Never doubt that I love you Yoann."

***

It was already afternoon but Xabi still paced back and forth in the room. He couldn’t believe what had happened. Jesus had lied to him; he was a fucking drug addict and a liar. He had been lying all along, from the beginning. Xabi had been played and his pride was deeply wounded. His head was spinning. How could he have been so naive? How could he have believed Jesus and fall for his lies? How?

He grabbed the bottle of whiskey he had ordered from room-service earlier, for more happy occasions, and started downing it; gulp after gulp, no matter how much it burned his throat. He stopped when half the bottle was finished. He sat down on the bed and wiped his mouth with his shirtsleeve. He let his head fall down in his hands while the fight with Jesus played on repeat in his head.

***

It was his first shift of the day and Bojan was in the corridor changing the towels in the rooms. They made it a habit to change the towels after dinner so the guest always had clean towels in the morning. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. There was none. He knocked again like he was told to do before he was allowed to open the door by himself.

There was still no answer so he grabbed his keycard and swiped it in the lock. "Housekeeping" he called out in the silent hotel room. He grabbed the necessary towels off the trolley and closed the door after him as he walked inside the room. He turned the corner and there he saw Xabi sitting on the edge of the bed with a bottle of whiskey on the floor. "Oh I’m sorry Sir." Bojan said, surprised that someone was inside of the room and the occupant didn’t look all too happy.

"I’m just replacing the towels for you Sir. It’ll just be a moment." He said as he had been taught.

Bojan sped up his steps and made it in to the bathroom. He hated it when the guests were in the room while he was changing the towels. Either they would strike up some long conversation that he couldn’t get out of or they would not say anything at all, which made the experience quite creepy.

He put the clean towels on the bathroom counter and bent down to collect the dirty ones on the floor. When he turned around Xabi was standing in the door way, blocking the way with his big strong arms on each side of the doorpost. His eyes were dark and reddish. His shirt was crinkly and had liquid stains on it. Bojan looked up at the big, bearded man in front of him and felt a chill run down his spine.

Xabi wasn’t sure what he was doing. He was drunk, angry, betrayed, broken, humiliated, irritated and he felt like the biggest fool on earth. Now this boy had come into his room, young and innocent looking, just as he liked them. Must be God’s way of apologizing for bringing Jesus into his life, he thought as he stepped closer to Bojan.

Bojan swallowed hard, he didn’t know what to do. He knew this was the honeymoon suite, he had showed them up himself. But the loaded look that Xabi was giving him didn’t indicate a very happy marriage. What did this man want from him? And where was his husband Jesus; the one with the pretty eyes? Bojan had no idea what had happened between the newly weds earlier

"How old are you" Xabi asked, his voice low and hoarse. "20" Bojan answered, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. It wasn’t that Xabi was unattractive or something, he was just giving him a really strange and uncomfortable vibe.

"Good" Xabi said and placed his hand on Bojan’s cheek, caressing the smooth skin on his face. He liked them clean shaven and soft. He had to be careful though, it had happened a few times before that some boys he had been with had been younger than they looked and their fake ids had said they were.

Bojan looked up at him with big doe eyes, not sure what was going to happen next. Xabi leaned in close and Bojan could feel the alcohol on his warm breath against his cheek. "Are you gonna be a good boy for me?"

"..y..yes?" Bojan stammered swallowing hard again. He didn’t know what he was agreeing to but the word still slipped out of him before he realized it. Xabi slid his hand down Bojan’s throat and pushed him down onto his knees; the dirty towels falling on the floor. Xabi unzipped his slacks and yanked them down a little so his dick was revealed. He liked to go commando, made these kinds of impulse situations so much easier.

So this was what he wanted, Bojan thought as he looked at the cock in front of him, a blow job. "What you waiting for boy?" Xabi said getting a bit frustrated at Bojan. His head was spinning from the whiskey as it had caught up with him. Maybe what he was doing was wrong but he needed a release and the boy wasn’t protesting or running away.

Bojan licked his lips and swallowed hard. There was no way he was going to get out of that room without giving the older man a blow job. Xabi was three-times his size and most likely he had ten-times his strength. It was an impossible equation. And if he ran he was afraid Xabi would catch him and rape him instead and that notion was a hell of a lot worse than giving the blow job, even if he didn’t want to.

Bojan was moving too slow for Xabi’s liking so he grabbed his cock and pushed it against the boys lips that were firm and not very flexible. He pushed two of his fingers inside the wet mouth forcing him to open up wide before he shoved his cock in to the wetness and started thrusting.

Bojan could barely breathe and his eyes were watering as Xabi slammed his cock deeper and deeper in to the poor boys mouth while his cock grew fat. Bojan gagged and his saliva spilled down his jaw and drizzled along his neck accompanied by his tears. Xabi placed a firm hand in Bojan’s hair and held him in place slowing down the pace to give the boy a chance to catch his breath.

Xabi kept his eyes closed as he jabbed the young man in front of him. He didn’t want to see him cry, he already felt bad enough about the whole thing, and he didn’t need to see how Bojan suffered beneath him. He knew what he was doing was wrong but the anger fueled inside of him against Jesus was too strong for him to ignore, he needed this and convinced himself it wasn’t that bad considering the fact that the boy never had said no or tried to get away.

He pulled Bojan’s head closer and thrust ferociously and he came inside Bojan’s mouth. The boy whimpered and freed himself from Xabi’s grip on him. Bojan grabbed one of the dirty towels from the floor and spit out the white cum that had filled his mouth. He quickly wiped himself over his mouth and down his neck getting rid of the saliva that stuck to his skin. 

Xabi had already buttoned up his pants and grabbed the hand of the boy and pulled him up off the floor. Bojan’s mind was spinning and his eyes were red, he pushed past Xabi and ran out of the room and down the corridor. He ran down a flight of stairs and his knees buckled and he slumped down on the floor and started crying.

It was then that he noticed that his hand was clutching something. He opened it up and there was a 200 Euro note rolled up in his palm. He looked at it with great distain. Xabi had slipped it to him when he helped him up from the floor. He had sucked off guests before but never had they paid him. Until now.

He was a whore. Nothing but an easy whore. He wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed still clutching the euro note in his hand. He didn’t acknowledge the footsteps in the stairs and was startled as he felt two warm hands on his arms and a soft voice trying to sooth him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time between chapter posts. 
> 
> Know that I appreciate you all for taking your time reading my story :) <3 Thank you!


	21. Turning points

Iker had been wandering around for hours, looking at clothes and souvenirs. He found a nice spot by a fountain next to a church and decided to just sit there on a bench under a tree and eat an ice cream. The cool vanilla cream tasted sweet against his tongue as he lapped it up. From the corner of his eye he saw someone he recognized coming out of the church. It was the young man, the newly wed from the hotel, with the exceptionally beautiful eyes.

He was alone, no big husband next to him. He was wearing sunglasses but his whole aura and body was revealing that he was sad and burdened by something. He was still very much captivating in this sad state and Iker got a strange craving; to draw him. He hadn’t picked up a pencil and paper in years, that snarky bitch of his had told him he shouldn’t waste time on something he had no talent for, that fucking bitch! But now she couldn’t stop him,; now he was free to do whatever the fuck he wanted!

He finished his ice cream and found a store and bought some pencils and a block of paper and headed back to the hotel. He didn’t even need Jesus to sit for him; he still remembered every detail in his face. How could one ever forget something so beautiful?

***

Guti’s ass was aching, aching to get filled up. The porn stars were there at the pool but he felt like they were out of his league. They fucked for a living, why would they want to fuck him just for fun? He set his eyes on more easy targets like the freckled guy who Sergio always was flirting with. He looked like a bottom that more than likely would be thrilled to actually top for once.

Guti got up, grabbed his whiskey and headed over to the unsuspecting man, who turned his head and smiled as a very tanned guy called out "Nando!" Fuck, Guti thought as the tanned man approached the freckled boy and sat next to him and they started talking. Guti stopped in his tracks, not sure where to go now that he had been shot down before he even tried to seduce the guy.

"No fish in the sea today?" a snickering voice said behind him. He turned around and gave Sergio a bored look. He had already decided not to fuck Sergio this season as he wanted him to lose the fuck competition. But his ass was begging and pleading and who was Guti to say no to his ass.

"I think Gerard is gonna beat you this season" Guti said trying to look as seductive possible.

Sergio snorted: "He’s not even leading!"

"One point" Guti said wagging his finger at Sergio. "One more point and you’re equal."

"I’ll have ten more points before he gets one more!" Sergio tried to boast, he knew he was wrong, this season had been very slow for him. There was no way he could get 10 more fucks before Gerard got one.

Guti ran his finger over Sergio’s cheek. "Only 9 more to go" he said and winked at him before he strolled into the hotel and got to the cleaning closet. It had been a good place the last time they fucked, last year, after Guti had had a fight with Raul.

Sergio bit his lip. Guti was so easy. He followed after him, keeping his distance. God only knew when Carles would show up! That man was like a moth to a flame, whenever Sergio was close to scoring a fuck; Carles would magically appear from nowhere telling him to help out in the kitchen or in the bar. This time he was lucky and snuck into the cleaning closet where Guti was waiting eager to get fucked.

It wasn’t beautiful or sensual, it was clumsy and rushed. Hands were everywhere; roaming each other’s bodies. Tongues crashed together; sucking hard and moaning from the sexual adrenaline that shot through their tall bodies. Sergio pulled Guti’s speedos down but somehow he managed to knock down some towels and soaps while he struggled to get his own trousers off. Guti rolled his eyes at him before he spit in his hand and began jerking Sergio into hardness as the other man gasped at the roughness of this sex-meeting they were having.

Sergio got down on his knees to blow Guti but was stopped before his lips could reach the already fully erect cock. Guti wanted Sergio up his ass now; there was no time to waste. He was gonna get sucked off by Gerard later, there was no point in Sergio doing it now so he pulled him up again. "Condom" he stuttered out and Sergio rummaged through his trousers pockets until he found it and grinned at Guti as he held it up. Guti grabbed it, opened it and slid it on Sergio’s cock like a pro before he turned around facing the wall, wiggling his ass out. It all but took 2 seconds. He really was a pro at this.

"Needy much?" Sergio teased as he slid a finger into the begging ass. "Your cock now!" Guti demanded. Sergio could feel that Guti was already stretched enough, he didn’t need to finger him lose, Guti came prepared, what a surprise! He placed his cock at the entrance and teased it up and down before he showed it, all the way. Guti braced himself against the wall; his head fell back as he grunted. Fuck it felt so good.

Sergio liked to tease the man. He loved teasing. So he thrust slowly in and out taking his sweet time. Gut kept pushing back against him. "For fucks sake! Just fucking pound me!!" Guti was losing his temper, but he knew Sergio, he had fucked him enough times to know all his tricks.

Sergio laughed and dug his fingers into the blonde man’s hips as he increased his speed, pounding him harder and deeper. Guti could barely take it, he asked for it and now he was getting it. His grunts became louder and louder as Sergio hit that sweet spot every single time. They hadn’t been at it for long but Guti needed to come. He took his shaky hand off the wall and thumbed his wet pre-cum filled head almost screaming out from the pleasure he was feeling, Sergio still giving it to him hard.

A few more jerks up and down his length had him coming in a loud gasp clenching himself around Sergio’s hard-driving cock. Sergio finally spilled over the edge, he didn’t like to come first, it was a hard thing to hold on for so long and he bit down on Guti’s shoulder as he thrust sporadically through the last of his orgasm.

He slumped his body against the older mans, chest heaving against his back. He hadn’t fucked anyone in 2 weeks. He was still out of breath as he pulled out of Guti and tied the condom in a knot and threw in the garbage bag next to him. Guti was cleaning himself off with a towel and pulled his speedos on again.

"You’re welcome" he said as he pushed past Sergio and left. Sergio shook his head at Guti. That fucking diva! 

***

"Shhhhh" Bojan sat there sobbing and someone was soothing him, big warm hands ran up and down his arms. He still had no idea who it was. He didn’t want to lift his head and find out because he was too ashamed. The voice kept its gentle soft tone "Calma, calma bambino." calm down baby  
The strong man lifted Bojan up to his feet and stroked his thumbs over his soft cheeks, removing the tears that dwelled there. "Shhhh" he continued his breath warm and sweet. Bojan didn’t dare look up, still too embarrassed and if it was who he thought it was; he felt like he would die from the shame.

Instead the man wrapped his arms around him and held him there against his big warm chest. For the first time in his life Bojan felt safe and comfortable. There were no hands groping him or dick grinding into him, there was just warmth and safety. It was just him and the man of his dreams. He smelled like melons and musk, sweet yet manly and he was warm, so warm, it felt so good. Bojan drifted off almost forgetting the reason why he was crying in the first place. 

***

Jesus got back to the hotel. He didn’t want to go back to his and Xabi’s room. Even if he was just going to pick up some clothes he didn’t feel like it was all that safe yet, after all Xabi had strangled him. And Jesus didn’t feel secure enough to be left alone with him again. Although he was pretty sure Xabi wouldn’t even let him in. Maybe tomorrow they could talk, however difficult it would get, they still needed to talk more. The priest had advised him to do so.

Instead he headed back to Lukas’ room to borrow the shower and a clean t-shirt. This time Yoann answered the door. Jesus smiled softly at him, feeling guilty for intruding the stranger’s life. Lukas introduced them and Jesus could tell there was something going on between the two of them. It was easy enough to spot that Yoann was very uncomfortable around him and didn’t look too happy when Lukas gave Jesus a hug before he entered the shower.

He showered quickly and got dressed; he didn’t want to intrude more than he needed to. When he got out of the bathroom he saw Lukas and Yoann standing out on the balcony drinking beer. Lukas waved at him to join them and he stepped out into the lukewarm evening air.

He leaned over the railing and looked out on the water and the beach that was a few hundred meters away. Lukas offered him a beer but he declined, he wasn’t much of a drinker. There was something else that burdened him. He had started getting that need, that evil pain in his head and body again, that devil that called to him. That devil that had been quiet for so many years now.

But now the devil had made himself known again. Jesus flared his nostrils and sucked in the air that was mixed with smoke, a familiar smoke that he gave up a long time ago. Lukas shifted his weight around and looked uncomfortable, he could smell it too. "Let’s go inside"

He and Yoann walked back inside and sat down on the sofa, still sipping on their beers. Jesus looked up; the smoke was coming from one story over him, the room right above them.

"Do you wanna crash here tonight?" Lukas asked him. Jesus walked in and closed the balcony door after him.

"No, no I’ll just get a new room. I don’t wanna intrude." He smiled apologetically at Yoann. He reminded him of himself a lot.

"You’re not intruding!" Lukas said without thinking about the embarrassment and sexually frustration of sharing the room with both of the men he loved. "You sure?" Lukas asked again.

"Yes. Don’t worry about me." Jesus protested, waving his hand.

"Well you know me!" Lukas said grinning up at him.

"Yeah" Jesus laughed and looked down smiling. Lukas always worried about the people he cared about.

Yoann wanted to sink through the floor; he felt so out of place. It was torture watching Lukas smiling like that at Jesus.

"I’m gonna head out. I just need to be by myself right now, you know?" Jesus said before he left to find the source of the smoke the devil had so kindly blown his way.

***

They stood there for what seemed like forever until there was a voice "Oh, sorry" Bojan let go of the Italian he was so enwrapped in and looked at the apologetic intruder; it was Jesus, Xabi’s husband. Bojan looked mortified; suddenly the reality of what he had been doing earlier slapped him in the face. Jesus didn’t say anything though, he just passed them by and walked down the corridor and knocked on one of the doors.

Bojan looked up at the taller man in front of him; it was who he thought it was; Paolo Maldini, stood there looking down at him. His big blue eyes filled with sympathy. His hands came up to Bojan’s face again tracing his thumb over the young boy’s swollen lips. Bojan was so ashamed, those lips had done something vile and now this angel of a man was touching them. He had to get away. He broke free from the Italian’s hold and ran down the stairs. He just wanted to disappear and never set his foot in this hotel again.


	22. Dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!!!! I have only written until chapter 25, still needs some editing. My plot bunny is dead so there will probably be a long break again after chapter 25 :( I really really wanna finish this fic though, and Im trying to get a new plot bunny into the spinning wheel :) 
> 
> Much Gratitude for reading and kudos-ing and commenting!! <3

Sergio made sure he didn’t look too much like he just had had a fuck as he walked out to the pool bar. Gerard looked suspiciously at him. Sergio looked over his shoulder, making sure no one was listening to what he was about to say. "Get your mental note book out, darling. I just scored another point." He flashed a toothy grin as he cupped his cock victoriously in his hand.

Gerard cursed inwardly before he asked "Who?" 

Sergio snickered: "Who?" he laughed "A pretty lil blonde thing who apparently weren’t too satisfied with your performance yesterday. I had to show him how a real man does it."

Gerard clenched his teeth. Damn he was just one point from getting the equal score now he had to get 2 more points to be equal! Damn Guti! He still needed to fuck someone before he could blow the blonde diva that caused this whole dilemma. Oh how he wanted to beat Sergio for once. He wasn’t gonna fail. He took a deep breath and walked away as he saw the porn stars empty glasses. Perhaps they needed a new fill.

He gave himself a pep talk as he walked over to two men, Paolo had left earlier. He was sure Fabio had been checking him out yesterday when he served them their beers. This time he wasn’t going to be so shy and clumsy, this time he was gonna be the confident one.

"Gentlemen" he greeted them. "Can I get you anything? Anything at all." He winked at Fabio deliberately. The older man cocked his head and grinned at him, he could read him like an open book but he liked this boy; he had a thing for big fat lips.

"Anything?" Fabio asked putting his finger to his mouth.

"Ev-er-y-thing" Gerard dragged the syllables out and gently nodded his head towards the bathrooms, indicating that he, himself, was included in the offer.

“How can I say no to such an offer?” Fabio said voice husky and deep. Mauro gave him a slap on the ass as he got up and walked towards the bathrooms. Gerard couldn’t believe his luck. It was so easy. He quickly took up an order from some guys nearby and rushed to get their drinks out before he slipped away unnoticed after the Italian. 

As soon as he walked into the bathroom he was slammed against the wall and an eager mouth was finding his, licking against his full lips, tongue pressing until it finally broke inside his mouth and sucked on his wet tongue. He moaned against the talented mouth that now sucked on his lower lip, giving it a little bit. The sexual rush was filling up his cock with blood as the shorter Italian was grinding his thigh between his legs. Fuck, the man sure knew how to move!

As fast as it all had begun it stopped as he pushed the porn star off of him. "In there" Gerard said explaining the sudden withdrawal. He couldn’t risk having Carles or some off his spies walking in on them, he would most definitely get fired if they caught him like this. They moved into one of the stalls and Fabio had him up against the door in a second.

Gerard was almost scared to touch the other man so Fabio grabbed his hand and placed it on his cock and he palmed the throbbing hardness through the shorts the other man was wearing. Fabio was still sucking and licking Gerard’s lips. All the men he had been with were always obsessed with his lips and he now considered them to be his best feature, that and his big light blue eyes.

It was obvious that Fabio was calling all the shots as he twisted Gerard around and had his legs on each side of the toilet seat. He unzipped his slacks and pushed down the younger man’s underwear, pushing down Gerard’s back and dragging out his ass before he stepped out of his own shorts and his cock bounced out.

Gerard could barely breathe. He was gonna get fucked by a professional porn star. Oh fuck. He bit his lip and pulled out the condom in his pocket and stretched his hand back giving it to Fabio. The Italian placed it in his mouth and teased his saliva slicked finger around the pink flushed hole before he let it slip inside. He worked him up with great ease and experience. Gerard had never been prepped that fast and with such talent before. He arched his back as Fabio kept brushing up against his prostate and several moans escaped his lips.

Fabio dressed his more than ready cock with the condom and let the head sink into the warmth of the younger man’s pliable hole. Gerard closed his eyes and dug his fingers into the toilet seat bracing himself as the Italian started thrusting, shallow at first and then deeper and deeper.

They rocked in perfect harmony and Gerard could swear he never been fucked this good in his entire life. Yesterday Guti had been the best he ever had but this topped it. Fuck yeah, this felt even better than yesterday. How it was even humanly possible he didn’t know.

Fabio was maneuvering himself inside of him, twisting and pounding like a god. One gentle rub over his untouched pre-cum leaking head and Gerard came. He couldn’t hold his orgasmic scream in, and the echoing sound rippled against the tile walls. Fabio thrust through the now clasping hole he was filling, it was so tight around his dick he only managed a few more shoves before he came, leaning back arching his back, mouth hanging open.

They stood like that for a while, Fabio’s cock still inside and his hands still holding on to Gerard’s hips, as they regained their breaths and their heartbeats became normal again. Eventually the porn star pulled out his now flaccid cock and removed the condom and stepped into his shorts again.

Gerard still couldn’t move. He had never known pleasure like that before. Fabio smiled at him and did something Gerard never expected him to do. He pulled some toilet paper off and wiped the younger man’s cock clean before he pulled up his boxers and slacks, hands around his waist as he zipped them up from behind. Then he turned him around and placed his hand on Gerard’s jaw and kissed those fat lips softly and almost chaste before he opened the door and left. 

***

Carles was in the kitchen, finishing off another successful day of food preparation when the phone in his pocket chirped. He was the only one that was allowed to have his phone with him in the kitchen because he expected absolute concentration from the staff when they were cooking and prepping for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He looked at the phone, it was a text. He already knew who from. ‘Office in 5. Bring a plate’ it read.

He assembled a plate of food and some cutlery and went downstairs through a long empty corridor and knocked on a door. "Enter" he heard and so he did. "Ah" the man rubbed his hands together gleefully, eager to taste the delicious food Carles had brought him. "Sit" he motioned as he started gulfing down his food but before Carles could sit he stopped him "Ah grab me a beer?" Carles walked over to the small fridge that was at the corner of the room and pulled out a cold Corona. "Join me" he said meaning for Carles to grab a beer for himself as well.

Finally Carles could sit down; he snatched the knife from his boss and popped opened the beer bottles like a pro. Guardiola looked at him and grinned a little as he grabbed his now opened beer. Carles took a long sip from the cold glass bottle. He had been on his feet all day, it felt so fucking good to lean back in the chair and enjoy a beer for once; away from the sound and racketing of the kitchen and the endless gossip from Sergio and the bickering between the staff.

"So" Guardiola spoke. There was a great stature about him; he inhaled respect in all people he met. The staff was scared to death of him. He rarely ventured out and about in the hotel but still his presence was always known, even though he was never there.

"There was a fight during breakfast." It was not a question more of a demand for an answer.

"Yes just some lovers tiff, between the newlyweds." Carles explained.

"Mmhmm" he continued to eat. Carles took another long sip of his cool beer; he could feel the tension in the air.

"I’ve heard something about some sort of ‘bag a fag’ contest between the workers" he said gravely. Carles tried not to laugh at how the words rimed together. The boys sure had some ingenuity.

"If that was what caused the fight?..."

"It wasn’t" Carles quickly answered. "There was another guest involved; none of the staff had any part in the matter." He didn’t want to see any of the boys fired during the high season, he didn’t have time to train some new pup into submission when he had a shit load of work to do.

"I understand that sometimes a guest might fall for one of the staff but to have them make a contest out of it, and if it became known it would reflect badly upon my hotel so I want you to iron out this wrinkle for me, deal with it."

Carles nodded. It was not an easy thing to do, both Sergio and Gerard was strong minded and difficult to control. "What about Bojan?" Guardiola asked, his voice sounding a tad concerned.

"Bojan?" Carles shifted in his chair.

"Is he involved in this?" Guardiola looked at him with stern eyes.

"No ..I ..I don’t know who are involved but I highly doubt that he is." He lied, he knew Sergio and Gerard were the ones keeping score but they were far too valuable to him. He couldn’t risk Guardiola firing them. "I have been keeping my eye at Bojan, like you told me. I haven’t seen him with any guests." He continued.

"Well I told you to look out for him and guide him in the right direction; I didn’t say you should scold him in the corner of the kitchen in front of everybody." His voice was louder now. There really was nothing that slipped past Guardiola’s knowledge.

"I …I…" Carles didn’t have a chance to answer.

"So I think you owe me some dessert." The older man said still looking very much like the boss he was.

Carles felt a flush on his cheeks. "I didn’t bring any dessert."

"You know that’s not what I mean." He looked at him with that deadly glare of his. "You are all the dessert I need."

***

Bojan decided to resign. He made his way down to Guardiola’s office on shaky but determined legs. He had only met the man once when he was hired; he wasn’t sure how he was going to explain why he was quitting, it wasn’t like he could tell the truth.

He walked down the corridor. The office was placed in the basement that had yet to be renovated; it looked so old and shabby from the rest of the 5-star hotel. As he approached the door that led into the office he heard some muffled sighs, moans and grunts. He wiped his face with his shirtsleeve to make sure his face was dry from any evidence of tears and cum.

The moans and grunts were getting louder; he couldn’t tell if someone was in need of help or what was going on. Bojan bent down and looked through the old fashioned keyhole, looking straight into the office. It took him a few seconds for his eye to focus on what he saw inside that room.

He quickly pulled his head away from the door as if someone had hit him in the eye. His jaw hung open. He couldn’t believe what he had seen. He had to look again to make sure he wasn’t mistaken. He bent down again and forced his eye closer to look. He frowned and pulled away again shifting uncomfortably on his feet as quietly as he could.

He wasn’t mistaken. It was who he thought it was, that hair was undeniably his. Carles…Carles….

Carles of all people! He couldn’t believe it. Carles who lectured him whenever he was caught innocently flirting a little with the guests. Now there he was, Carles, this great big moral man, on his fucking knees, performing sexual favors for the boss himself! He shook his head. What a fucking hypocrite!

Suddenly what Bojan had done in that honeymoon suite just minutes earlier didn’t feel so bad anymore. He didn’t need to feel ashamed. Carles was doing exactly what Bojan had done, and he too was getting paid for it. He opened his still clutched fist and looked at the rolled up 200 euro note. He could use this money for many things; there was no shame in keeping it.

He had a good job with a decent salary at the hotel. He worked hard to give his best service there. It wasn’t unusual that the guests tipped him at times, even though it was an All Inclusive Hotel. He just got a really good tip by Xabi, that’s all it was, a tip. Yeah just a tip.

He wiped his nose with his shirtsleeve again and walked into the staff’s dressing room. He grabbed the mouthwash in the bathroom and gurgled to rid himself of the cum that was still plastered against his teeth. He washed his face and put on a fresh crisp white shirt. He walked up to the reception that was empty at the moment. He saw the other two Italians walk through the lobby with one of the other guests; they were heading to the bar.

This was his chance. He logged into the computer registry and memorized the room number of the man he was heading to. He walked up the stairs. He was determined. He walked slowly through the corridor and looked at each door number as if he didn’t already know them by heart. He came to room 406 and stopped.

I can do this; he tried to convince himself as his confidence was sinking. He knocked on the door. There was no turning back now. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes, dragging in a deep breath to regain his energy.

The door opened. Those big blue eyes looked down on him and smiled warmly at him. He had had everything worked out but now he had no idea what he was going to say or do. There was an embarrassing silence but Paolo didn’t look uncomfortable at all. He just looked at Bojan with kindness and intrigue.

Bojan realized he had been standing silent for too long and gathered his nerves to speak. "Sorry. I ..I wanted to say sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Paolo said softly.

Bojan sighed, he couldn’t believe he was having a conversation with the man he had had a crush on for years now and it was about how he had embarrassed himself as usual. Nothing was going as planned; they were supposed to be naked now. But who was Bojan kidding? Did he really think he could seduce this famous porn star, double his age and a million experiences richer than himself?

His gaze shifted as he heard Carles voice in the staircase. He panicked. "Can I come in?" he said quickly. He didn’t bother waiting for an answer but instead rushed in and slammed the door shut behind him. His back was against the door, sweaty hands on it. Great just great, he thought, now his one idol must think he’s a nut job! But surprisingly Paolo was still smiling at him.

"Please" he said pointing at the sofa "Come and sit down."


	23. Wise Words

Iker was consumed, he couldn’t stop drawing and he wanted it to be perfect. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the beautiful face he was printing down on the paper. He had been at it for hours but there was some details missing. He needed to see him again, get one more good look at Jesus so he could continue his drawing. 

He grabbed his sketchbook and pencil, but left the drawing of Jesus in the room, he didn’t want anyone to see it. He wandered down through the bar and the lobby but Jesus wasn’t there. Iker cursed at this never ending bad luck, and who was he kidding? Jesus was there on his honey-moon, what other activities than sex with his husband would he be doing? Iker groaned at the thought. He was starting to feel very sexually frustrated. 

"Ah you’re an artist!" a voice exclaimed behind him. Iker turned to look at Sergio behind the reception desk. Iker just nodded, he was tired of the way the boy was endlessly teasing him.

"Why don’t you draw me like one of them French girls?" Sergio made his eyes doe-y and cocked his head placing his hands under his chin leaning on the counter, trying to look like a little school girl. Iker couldn’t help but laugh inwardly, trying to keep his mouth in a straight line; he didn’t want to give in to the smugness of the younger man.

"I don’t think so." Iker said starting to turn away.

"Why don’t you draw me like Jack drew Rose then?" Sergio smirked. Iker furrowed his brows, he didn’t understand the reference.

"Titanic?" Sergio tried to jog Iker's memory. It took Iker a few seconds to recall but then it hit him and he felt the warmth slip into and out of his cheeks. Damn Sergio! Did he just offer to post nude for Iker? Iker could never tell if the younger man was teasing him or actually spoke the truth.

Iker was gob-smacked and Sergio relished in the glory or Iker’s mouth hanging slightly open. The things he could do to that mouth, he thought, he needed all the points he could get.

Finally Iker composed himself "Ehm.. I don’t do those sorts of drawings" he cursed himself and left for the beach. He almost ran as if Sergio would come after him, but he didn’t. The beach was empty and he found a spot where the moon shone down and provided the light necessary to draw. He started sketching out the horizon.

***

Jesus knocked on the door and Raul answered it. "Jesus!" he exclaimed as he looked at the young man standing in front of him, right eye circled in purple color. Jesus had forgotten his sunglasses at Lukas’ but didn’t feel like going back to get them.

Jesus knew the black haired man in front of him didn’t know his name, it was just a way of expressing oneself, it had happened many times before. "Can I come in?" he asked. He didn’t want to talk out in the corridor.

"Of course" Maybe it was time to trade in Guti for a newer and prettier model, Raul thought. 

Guti walked out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, surprised that the very handsome newlywed was in their room. "Jesus!”" he cried out as he saw the smashed up eye. Jesus sighed, sometimes he hated his name.

"You don’t need to hide it." he said looking at Guti, there was no time to waist, he just wanted to get some and get out of there.  
"I know you’re carrying."

Guti raised his brows. Suddenly the young man didn’t seem so handsome anymore to Guti. “Not my division” he said, his face hard and cold. What was it with these men addicted to those green leafs?

Jesus looked over at Raul, his eyes signaling that he knew what he was talking about. "Jesus! You’re direct!" Raul snickered.  
"I didn’t take you for the type!”

"You got some or not?" Jesus just wanted it to be over before he could change his mind about what he was doing.

"Alright, alright, calm your tits son. I got it right here." Raul opened a toiletry bag where he kept his cigarettes, rolling paper and the marijuana.

While they were talking about the price Guti got dressed and left. Fuck them and their fucking drugs. It was also the perfect excuses to get out of there; he had better places to be. Gerard had promised to suck him dry with those sweet fat lips and Guti wasn’t planning on missing out.

Jesus paid for his way back to ruin and left for the reception. He needed to get a new room, he didn’t want to share with Lukas and Yoann, it would be too embarrassing and not fair for Yoann.

Sergio stood in the reception and looked up as Jesus approached him. He felt bad for the handsome man; he himself had had the same experience, years ago, where someone he thought loved him had beaten him in a jealous rage.

He smiled a wide smile at Jesus as he stood before him. "I..I need a new room" Jesus said feeling a bit embarrassed, he knew everyone at the hotel knew what had happened at breakfast and there was no doubt that all of them most likely thought that Xabi had left his eye in the poor state in now was in.

Sergio looked sincerely heartbroken "I’m sorry, Sir, we are fully booked."

"Oh" Jesus looked down.

"My…my husband? Is he still here?"

"Yes, he hasn’t checked out." Sergio wished he could kick that son of a bitch out of there and get Jesus his room back. "I’m sorry."

"That’s ok" Jesus said walking away. "I’ll find something else, thank you." He really needed that smoke now.

***

Cesc was in a sparkling mood. He was at the bar drinking away with Fabio and Mauro. They were all huddled together in a corner seat; one Italian on each side of him. Fabio was groping the inside of Cesc’s thigh while Mauro entangled his fingers in Cesc’s. He counted the reasons why Cesc would be the perfect choice for their porno on his fingers. Mauro took the fingers one by one and sucked on them. Cesc could barely contain himself anymore, his dick growing harder second by second.

"But as much as I’d like to take these fingers and stick ‘em up my ass followed by that beautiful fat cock of yours, you need to understand what you are getting yourself into." Mauro said grabbing Cesc’s jaw forcing him to look the Italian in the eye.

"Once you’ve done this there’s no turning back. Millions of people are going to watch this film and I can guaranty that a certain per cent of those people knows you or knows someone that knows you. Do you get what I’m saying?" he didn’t wait for answer. Fabio removed his hand from Cesc’s thigh and leaned back, listening to Mauro’s lecture.

"Your life will never be the same after this; you can’t just go back to work like nothing’s happened. Nobody told me this when I stood there hungry with no money in my pocket. I just thought it was an easy and quick way to score some cash so I could get a roof over my head and then get a normal job. I mean, all I needed was to fuck some hot chicks and suck some guys’ cocks. And who says no to sex when they are 19 dead broke and getting paid for it." He looked ashamed as he spoke the words. He let go of Cesc’s jaw and pulled a hand through his long black hair and sighed.

"I didn’t and that was the greatest mistake of my life." Cesc frowned at him.

"And now I’m stuck in this world because no one, no normal person wants to be associated with a porn star. It might look glamorous from the outside but in fact it’s a lonely world you live in and the only ones you socialize with are the people you fuck on camera."

Cesc turned and looked at Fabio who nodded in agreement with Mauro’s words. Cesc was feeling confused, he was sure it couldn’t be as bad as Mauro made it into, could it?

"I’m sure that fat cock of yours is gonna look fucking fantastic on camera" He palmed Cesc’s cock through his jeans and made the younger man groan under his touch. "And everybody loves a big dick so I’m sure you’re gonna get a lot of offers afterwards. You just have to ask yourself if it’s worth it, if it’s worth leaving the life you had behind, the friends and family because people aren’t going to want to be associated with you after this"

Cesc looked at him with hazy eyes; it was quite difficult to make a decision while he had two hot Italians next to him, touching his body. "I need your answer by tomorrow morning." Mauro said before he snaked his tongue inside his mouth making Cesc moan. He pulled away suddenly and made Cesc hunger for more. "Let’s go" he said looking at Fabio. They got up and Cesc sat there big eyed, cock half hard already, pleading for more. Fabio smirked at him. "You don’t need to become a porn star for us to fuck you, ya know!" he reached out his hand and pulled Cesc up from his seat, grabbing his ass as soon as he could reach it and ushered Cesc out of the bar and into the elevator and into their room.

***

Cristiano had met Fernando at the pool earlier that day and told him about Jesus and Lukas and Yoann. He loved how caring the freckled god had been for his friends but also how concerned he had been for Jesus as he had seen his black eye at breakfast and hoped that his aggressive husband hadn’t laid a hand on him again.

They had met for dinner later that day, seeing as Cesc was busy with his porn career and Yoann and Lukas needed to be by themselves, which left Fernando and Cris all alone, so why not spend that alone time together? Cris saw how Fernando warmed to him more and more every minute that passed.

They moved from the dining hall to the bar and continued there; they could talk about everything it seemed and no topic was left untouched. Cris even managed to pull out some bad pickup lines which made Fernando double over in laughter; he couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed so hard.

He had seen Cesc getting groped by the Italians in the inner corner of the disco and he sighed inwardly, he should really try to talk to him some more, but now was not the time, now he wanted Cris to do to him what the Italians were doing to Cesc but he was too shy to initiate anything.

But thankfully God was on Fernando’s side. "You wanna get out of here?" Cris asked, practically screaming into Fernando’s ear over the loud music, Fernando had to stifle a moan when Cris’ warm breath blew against his ear. Fernando nodded and they left, taking the elevator. Cris was staying on the 2nd floor and Fernando on the 4th and Cris had pushed both buttons, much to Fernando’s dismay.

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. Fernando knew he looked like a pleading puppy dog, he couldn’t believe that Cris hadn’t touched him or even tried to kiss him yet. Cris grinned at him knowing what he wanted, but he wanted to tease him some more. Cris had the open-door button pushed in while he shoved Fernando against the elevator wall. Fernando’s chest was heaving, was it finally happening?

Cris traced his breath over Fernando’s face before he licked his lips inches from Fernando’s trembling ones. "I wanna kiss your freckles, every single one of them" he muttered out against Fernando’s neck now, still not touching him, just huffing warm moist breath on his skin. Fernando was dying under the torture of not being touched. "That would take forever" he managed to reply through stumbling words.

"I know" Cris smirked and winked, staring directly into Fernando’s big chocolate brown eyes. Fernando swallowed hard, he was getting hard just thinking about Cris’ lips all over his body, kissing every single freckle he had and he had many. Cris grabbed Fernando’s hand and pulled him out of the elevator and down the corridor and into his room. As much as he was enjoying teasing and torturing Fernando he too had a limit of how much sexual frustration he could take and seeing Fernando so weak and turned on just by his breath on him was that limit. He needed to taste him, his skin, his lips his tongue, his cock, his ass… NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for taking so fucking long to update!!!  
> <3 Thank you for reading!!!


	24. New beginnings

Bojan sat down on the sofa next to Paolo. He was so nervous his leg was twitching. Paolo placed his hand lightly on Bojan’s knee, trying to sooth the boy he thought was still upset about something.

"Are you ok?" he asked squeezing Bojan’s knee a bit harder.

"Yes...thank you" Bojan managed to swallow out. He felt like an idiot! The fact that he was turned on by a hand on his knee was even more idiotic.

"I’m sorry you had to find me in..in that way, before." He wanted to explain, somehow.

Paolo shook his head. “Young boy like you shouldn’t be crying, you have your whole life ahead of you.” Bojan reminded him of someone, someone he had known 22 years ago, the only one he had ever been in love with, someone who had broken his heart and left him forever more. Despite the hurt his heart felt looking at Bojan, being reminded of his past, he also felt happy as he had been given a new chance to love again. He had been attracted to the young boy ever since he first laid eyes on him at the gate when Bojan had greeted them and carried their bags. He had even dreamed about him at night.

"How old are you?" he looked at his nametag "Bojan," he smiled at him. "I’m Paolo," he reached out his hand and Bojan took it. It was soft and warm, golden tanned colored.

Bojan smiled sheepishly "I know." He had to look down, Paolo’s big blue eyes were so intense he felt a warm aching run down his spine.

"I’m 20." For a second he thought he should lie and say 26, maybe being so young would scare the older man off. Some men liked him because he was young and other shyed away because they thought it was somewhat perverted.

"Aw 20! 20 years ago I was 20!" he laughed. It was with a bitter sweet feeling he remember the year he was 20, the year he became a porn actor. 

"You don’t look old" Bojan blurted out.

Paolo could only laugh. "Well thank you, I don’t feel old" he winked and smiled broadly at Bojan. It was true he didn’t feel old at all, especially in the company of the younger man next to him.

***

Iker was sketching away in the moonlight, trying to capture the beauty of the horizon and the full moon before him. He heard some movement in the sand and someone sat down about 3 meters (10 feet) in front of him and the person seemed oblivious to Iker being there. The figure was thin and medium height. He twisted his head slightly to the side, reaching down his jean pocket and Iker recognized the profile immediately, it was Jesus.

It was too dark for Iker to see the man’s full features, so he still couldn’t finish his drawing. Iker watched with intrigue as the younger man sat there beautifully lit by the moonlight. He was fumbling with something but Iker couldn’t see what. Suddenly there was a burst of fire and a cigarette was lit.

This was the second time today that Iker had seen Jesus without his husband, he was beginning to wonder if something was wrong. When Iker had seen Jesus outside the church, the younger man had seemed so sad and looked quite exhausted, now he was sitting in the sand, knees up to his chest one hand hugging them closer and the other holding the cigarette.

Jesus inhaled and started coughing immediately, it had been many years now since the last time he done this. His eyes began to water but he continued and dragged another pull of the drug inside his lungs. He needed to relax, to calm down and marijuana had always helped him before when he lived in Germany.

Every drag became longer and he felt his mind let go and he was just free for a moment, until someone coughed behind him. He quickly turned to look where the sound came from and saw a man sitting not far behind him. 

"I’m sorry" Iker said. Jesus saw that he was holding a sketchbook and a pencil.

"What are you drawing?"

"Ehm" Iker was so grateful that he left the drawing of Jesus in his room, how embarrassing it would have been otherwise. It seemed luck was on his side today after all. "Just the moon and the ocean, it’s nothing really."

"I want to see, may I?" Jesus asked, with new found confidence from the drugs seeping through him.

Iker got up and sat next to him, handing over the sketchbook. Jesus looked at the drawing and turned the page, there was a quick, unfinished sketch of a church. "Hey I know this church! I was there today” he turned and looked at Iker with a smile.

Iker was looking down in the sand; this was the first normal conversation he had had since he came to the hotel. "I know" he said. "I saw you there."

"You did? You should have said hi." Jesus handed over the sketchbook.

"I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked..occupied." Iker could feel Jesus' beautiful eyes on him; he looked up at Jesus because he needed to see those captivating soulkeepers. Instead he gasped as he saw a dark bruise around Jesus’ right eye; it was somewhat swollen and purple.

Without really knowing what he was doing, Iker softly grabbed Jesus’ right cheek in his hand, caressing it slowly. "What happened?"

Jesus gently brushed Iker’s hand away and Iker realized what he had just done, touched a strange man’s face, a married man nonetheless.

"It’s nothing. It was an accident." Jesus said for the hundredth time today but somehow the older man’s concern felt real and genuine and Jesus couldn’t feel annoyed with him. He inhaled another drag and let it flow through him; it was some real good shit Raul had sold him.

"Do you want?" he asked, holding out the self-rolled joint. Iker frowned and looked somewhat confused, it didn’t really look like a cigarette and the smoke was quite strong.

"It’s a joint" Jesus explained. "Have you never tried it?"

Iker shook his head "No, I've never done any drugs."

"You don’t have to" Jesus said taking another puff. He let the smoke slowly ooze out of his nose and mouth. Iker thought he was going to die, he had never seen anything sexier before!

"It’s not dangerous." Jesus tried to justify himself. "I mean of course if you do it all day everyday it’s bad but if you just do it once in a while and mix it out with some tobacco its fine. Just helps you relax and not feel so stressed."

"Well I am feeling a bit stressed at the moment" Iker said.

"Anything in particular?"

"Well I just dumped my girlfriend and then I found out she’s been cheating on me for a long time now."

"Oh I’m sorry. Yeah I think that qualifies for a puff of weed" Jesus said handing over the joint.

"Just don’t inhale too deep…" Iker was already sucking on the burning green leafs and let out a deep uncontrollable cough. Jesus started pounding his back gently while he giggled. "I told you!"

Iker couldn’t help but laugh as the tears ran down his face and he coughed some more. He took another drag slowly this time and managed not to cough too violently. It wasn’t that bad. A warm feeling filled him up from the inside.

"So if you had a girlfriend, what are you doing here?" Jesus was curious; he needed all the distraction he could get from thinking about Xabi. 

"It’s a long story." Iker waved his hand in dismissal.

"I understand." Jesus nodded.

They sat in silence for a while, sharing the joint that was burning out, just a small bud left. Iker’s head felt light and open. The sky somehow looked even prettier and Jesus even more beautiful.

"I don’t even know your name." Jesus buried the bud in the sand and turned to look at the man next to him.

"Iker” he said. "And you’re Jesus" he smiled at him.

"How did you know?" Jesus was surprised.

"I heard it in the lobby when you check in, how could I forget? You look like an angel." Iker surprised himself with the words falling out of his mouth.

Jesus laughed softly. "Thank you" he paused for a moment. "This might sound odd but do you think I could crash at your place, your hotel room I mean. My husband kind of threw me out and the hotel is fully booked."

"Why?" This did explain a lot of things, Iker thought, waiting for an answer.

"It’s a long story." Jesus said mimicking Iker’s movements from when he had spoken the same words.

Iker laughed. "I understand and yes of course you can stay in my room."

***

He had him up against the wall in one second when entering the hotel room. Fernando’s chest was heaving even more now. Finally Cris kissed him. It wasn’t soft but it wasn’t hard, it was perfect.

Cris pulled away and looked at him and whispered; "You’re so beautiful." He traced his fingers over Fernando’s face, touching the beautiful freckles that painted his skin. Fernando grabbed the back of Cris’ neck and pulled him in for another kiss, he slid his tongue against Cris’ lips before he was allowed entry. They overlapped each other, lips and tongues playing teasingly slow. Fernando felt his boxers grow tighter as he pushed his hips into Cris, grinding them against him. He pushed forward and walked Cris to the bed.

They gracefully slid down on the soft sheets, still lip locked, legs tangled between each other’s, hands rubbing up and down the side of their bodies. Fernando was on top on Cris, his thigh grinding into Cris’ hardening cock. They came up for air but Fernando just moved on to Cris’ neck, tracing his wet lips over the sensitive area and let his tongue suck on him, hearing him moan and grind underneath him. Cris’ never thought Fernando would have be the one to take control of the situation, usually Cris be the one leading the way.

Everything was so excruciatingly sexy he hated himself for what he was about to do. He softly tried to push Fernando off of him but he was attached to him like a leach. He pushed harder and mumbled out "No, stop please."

Fernando could barely register the words but came to a halt, his face popping up from Cris’ neck.

"What’s wrong" Fernando panted out, catching his breath.

Cris slide up on the bed to a sitting position dragging Fernando with him. He held his hand in his as he spoke. "I think we should wait."

Five words Fernando never thought he’d ever hear uttered from Cris’ mouth.

"Why?" he almost laughed from the absurdity of it.

Cris’ sighed and bit his lip. "I really like you, a lot and I want this to be more than just a holiday shag." He looked sincere and Fernando’s heart fluttered, damn this man had him good. The notorious playboy wanted a relationship with him, something sustainable and stable.

"I mean I’m moving to London soon and you already live there and I want to continue this.." he squeezed Fernando’s hand harder. "..thing we got going. If you feel the same?" he waited anxiously for an answer but he got none, instead he got a searing kiss that blew his senses.

Fernando pulled away and Cris looked up at him with heavy lids, damn he wanted to fuck him, his cock was already hard and eager to go.

Fernando smiled mischievously. "It’s August now" he said and Cris frowned his brows.

"And you’re moving in October?"

"Yes" Cris answered.

"Well I don’t think I can wait that long." Fernando moved Cris’ hand that was holding his, to his groin pressing the other man’s hand to his throbbing hardness. "Damn" Cris stuttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got one chapter left to post that needs editing, after that my muse kind of died and Im stuck and need to find the flow to get back to writing this story. I do very much want to finish it after spending so much time on it and I owe it too all my lovely readers who tolerate my bad updating behavior. 
> 
> Like always MUCH GRATITUDE to you all for reading, kudos-ing and commenting ❤❤❤


	25. On top

Gerard was standing in the bar, polishing the glasses. Suddenly two hands snaked around his waist and a crotch pressed against his ass. He turned around, still surrounded by the other man’s arms. He tried to sound as bored as possible although he was getting a bit excited in his nether regions.

"Ser-gi-o"

"Ger-a-rd" Sergio replied grinning and cocking an eyebrow. And by that Gerard could understand that Sergio had scored and wanted to tell him about it.

Gerard pulled Sergio’s hands off him and walked out to the kitchen. Sergio stalked after him pulling at Gerard’s shirtsleeve. 

"For fuck sake Sergio, why are you always so fucking annoying!" he muttered as he slapped Sergio’s hand away from his sleeve.

Sergio chuckled. "Aw you know you love it!" Gerard just glared at him. "Aw someone’s cranky, didn’t get fucked today? Guti didn’t want you? Well why would he, when there’s me!" He couldn’t stop relishing in the fact that never once had Gerard been at equal score with him or scored higher.

"Guti?" Gerard was surprised; he had already promised he would blow him, why did he go to Sergio for a fuck?

"Yeah, apparently your lips aren’t as enticing as one might think". He drew his thumb over Gerard’s semi moist lips before the other man slapped his hand away with a strange gloating look on his face.

"Well while you were busy fucking the easiest lay known to man, I got fucked by Fabio-fucking-Cannavaro!" Gerard's whole being shone with pride. He had managed to score a porn star, A PORN STAR!! Not even Sergio had managed that, not that he hadn’t tried. Gerard had seen how he ealed his way around the Italians, trying to get their attention but with no success.

Sergio’s jaw almost hit the floor. How the fuck did Gerard score a fucking porn star? He clenched his jaw tight. 

"So that means you got one more point but so did I so we are still only one point apart. OH wait!" Gerard faked a dramatic revelation. "What were the rules again? Fuck a porn star get double points?" He gasped and held his hand over his mouth trying to rub it in Sergio’s face even more.

Sergio couldn’t believe it, when they decided on that rule last year he had no idea that real porn stars would actually be coming to their hotel, let alone did he ever think that Gerard would actually score one!

"Fuck" Sergio muttered. 

Gerard stepped up closer to him pushing Sergio against the fridge, speaking an inch from Sergio’s lips in a low husky voice. "I guess we are equal now."

"So this is what you do at working hours?" A voice echoed through the kitchen. They both twisted their heads and saw a grinning Guti leaning against the entrance. Gerard bit his lip and looked at Sergio before he whispered against his ear: "Oh I guess I’m gonna be leading now." Sergio pushed him off and Gerard was the one chuckling now, walking after Guti.

***

Lukas placed a hand on Yoann’s thigh. Yoann pushed it away. “Don’t” he said. 

Lukas then placed his arm on the sofa behind Yoann’s shoulders. Yoann sighed, shifting his weight. They had spent the whole day together inside their room, just watching TV. Lukas still hadn’t’ talked to Jesus about his feelings and the day had been one long torment.

"Yoann." Lukas’ voice was pleading.

"What?" Yoann was angry and agitated. He stared at the TV, even though it was some boring shit, dubbed in Spanish, which he didn’t understand.

"Look at me"

Yoann sighed and looked at the man he was head over heels in love with.

Lukas was staring at him, eyes so tender and loving, why did he always do that? It really wasn’t helping.

"I love you. You _know_ that." Lukas said stroking the back of Yoann’s head.

Yoann couldn’t help but roll his eyes at him. "Then why are you doing this to me?"

"You know I would never deliberately hurt you." Lukas felt so shitty. “It’s just so complicated right now.” 

He pulled Yoann closer to him staring at his light pink lips, whispering; "I want to kiss you so bad."

Yoann leaned in even closer. "Then why don’t you?"

Lukas pulled away. "You know I can’t."

"Why? Because if you do, you’re gonna feel guilty when you choose Jesus over me?" Yoann was so tired of the whole situation. He had had enough now.

"Stop it!" Lukas said and pushed Yoann away. "This is really hard for me and it’s not fair to you."

"Why don’t you let me be the judge of that?" Before Lukas knew it Yoann’s lips were on his, pressing hard and forcefully before Lukas stopped resisting him and gave in, letting Yoann push him down on the sofa. Yoann needed Lukas to understand how much he wanted him and if throwing himself at him would help, then he would fucking well throw himself at him!

***

"Where the hell is everyone?" Sergio was startled by the loud voice coming up behind him.

"Shit Carles, why you always sneak up on people like that? I could’ve had a heart attack!"

"Oh shut up Sergio! Where’s Gerard? I need him to take up room service to the honeymoon suite."

"I don’t know where he is." He knew exactly where he was; in the cleaning closet, sucking Guti’s dick.

"And where the fuck is Bojan? I haven’t seen him in hours! His laundry cart was abandoned on the 5th floor. You’ve seen him?"

"I haven’t seen him today. And fuck no if you think I’m taking room service up to that fuck face abuser you’re wrong!" He pointed his finger to Carles.

"It’s your job and it’s none of our business what goes on between our guests!"

Sergio looked disgusted.

"And who really knows what happened! Maybe it was all just an accident, just like Jesus said?" Carles said, already knowing what answer he was going to get.

Sergio snorted at him. "Yeah fuck right, an accident? Please! You should have seen them at the pool the other day. Jesus was just being friendly curtsy-talking to a guy at the pool-bar and that big oaf looked like he was about to kill him!"

Carles sighed. He knew about Sergio’s previous relationship that had ended with him getting beaten up by his boyfriend, he understood that what had happened to Jesus was part of Sergio’s own lingering wound.

"What happened to Jesus was no fucking accident!" Sergio shouted at Carles.

"Ok, ok! I’ll go. Just get back to work! Why are you standing around here for?"

"Ehm.. I just needed some more glasses." Sergio lied and took a tray of beer-glasses with him as he headed back out to the bar, while trying to figure out how to score more points as quickly as possible. He wasn't gonna let that smug idiot Gerard win this. No way.

***

Guti had to brace himself against the shelves, a hand on each side. Gerard was amazing, he worked his fat, wet lips up and down his length, flicking his tongue and sucking in his cheeks to create even more friction on Guti’s cock.

Gerard couldn’t help but wonder if Guti’s dick had been up Sergio’s ass a few hours earlier as he suckled it like a lollipop making Guti grunt and grab his hair, pushing himself further into Gerard’s slick mouth. He rolled the vaxed balls in his hand squeezing them gently as he swallowed Guti further down his throat until he gagged and had to pull his head back to breathe. He fisted him with a slow agonizing speed, rubbing his thumb across Guti’s sensitive head.

The thought of Sergio turned Gerard on more than blowing Guti and hearing the older man’s moans. His boxers were feeling unbelievably tight and he wanted nothing more than to touch himself, palm himself through his trousers and feel the fabric rub against his throbbing cock.

A few more strokes over Guti’s swollen red head had him coming. The blonde arched his back, and grunted loudly before he came over Gerard’s face. Guti was quick to pull up his jeans and drag Gerard up to a standing position. He let his tongue glide over the younger man’s cum splayed lips, licking it up and sucking on his swollen pink bottom lip, before he grinned at him and left.

Gerard stood there dumbstruck. He was leading over Sergio! Only by one point but what the hell, he was still leading! He leaned against the cool wall in the cleaning closet and grabbed a towel to wipe his face from the rest of the Guti’s cum.

His cock was still hard and aching though. He unzipped his trousers and pulled his erect cock out of his boxers stroking it up and down squeezing harder as he came to the top. He spit in his hand and smeared it over his pre-cum seeping cock-head. He closed his eyes, imagining Sergio touching him. It didn’t take long, some hard fisting had him coming fast, holding out the towel to catch his white release, he didn’t want to soil himself at work, after all.

With a self-satisfied grin he left the cleaning closet and winked at Sergio as he passed the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this doesn't mean that I have started writing again, this is the last chapter I have written, I just somehow managed to forget to post it here. After this I have nothing saved. I really hope to finish this story. I just have a fuckload of stuff I need to do first. Right now I'm studying and I'm starting a new course at the end of the month and moving to a new city, but hopefully after a few months I will have more time and MAYBE be able to sit down, read everything through, watch some football and get inspired to finish this story for you and for me!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! I can't even express my gratitude enough!! xoxoxox <3


End file.
